The Lion King III
by Emily642
Summary: The Circle of Life continues as Kiara and Kovu, now king and queen of Pride Rock, welcome twins cubs. However, a horrible drought hits Pride Rock, and they must leave. But, horrible figures of the past seek revenge and a long-lost son returns. Review!
1. Chapter 1: The Circle of Life Continues

**Note from Author: Hey, guys :) So, this is my first fan fiction I have ever written on here. It has been awhile since I have written any actual stories, so if this sounds really bad, sorry :( And please forgive me for all of the bad grammer, I have a disability, so it affects my speech. Plus, it's nearly 11pm, so I'm tired :( I proofread this as much as I can, and I'll go back to correct more errors.  
**

**I had this story in my head for a while. I have been dying to share my ideas to someone, so I couldn't take it anymore and joined . The backstory of Amira (Zazu's wife), SO FAR, is loosely based on an Tangled fanfiction called "All that Really Mattered" and another Lion King fan fiction called, "Zazu's Diary". BUT, I'm asking the authors from these story to see if it's okay with them if I can borrow their stories, so that way I wouldn't be stealing from them. So, until they give me a thumbs-up, I won't update the story because Chapter 2 explains Amira's backstory. Yeah, this will be a long story, so I have to make the story up as I go. Time for lion research! XD  
**

** This scene is based on "Circle of Life", so I try my best to match this chapter with the scene. I hope you enjoy this! :) Review and comment! Have a great night.**

**~Emily**

**P.S.-I forgot to put Vitani in. I'm so sorry! I'll add her in the next chapter :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"NAAAAAAANNNNTS! INGONYMA!" cried a old, bamboo as the dark sky was filled with the beautiful African sunrise. All of the animals of the Pride Lands have heard the chants of Rafiki, the land's sharman, and they immediately headed to Pride Rock. A future ruler of Pride Rock has been born. After months of anticipation, Pride Rock's most recent queen, Kiara has finally given birth to a pair of twins: a future queen and a prince.

As the animals made their way to Pride Rock, Kovu, who's now the King of Pride Rock, and Simba, the last beloved king and Kovu's father-in-law, walked proudly together on the peak of Pride Rock, their beloved home, to wait for the animals and their beloved friends to celebrate the birth. As they sat down, Kovu, proud of his babies, turned around for a second to check on his beloved wife. Kiara smiled back and looked at their precious newborns, who were snuggling in their mothers' arms. Nala, Kiara's mother, also laid her head on her daughter's hip, admiring her grandchildren.

Simba smiled back and turned around to see their first guests. A meerkat and a fat, red warthog walked to the King, and bowed to Simba and Kovu. Simba playfully rolled his eyes at his beloved childhood friends and gave them a huge hug. Kovu, being good friends with them since he "saved" Kiara from a fire (even though it was a part of an evil plan to kill Simba), joined the hug. Afterwards, Timon and Pumbaa ran to see the two newborns.

Right after that, the two lions saw two hornbills flying in. The first hornbill was the king's majordomo, Zazu. He quickly put something in his feet and bowed to the kings. Another hornbill flew next to Zazu and put 2 other things in her legs and bowed. She was a beautiful female with royal purple and white feathers with blue eyes to match. Simba and Kovu bowed to their guests, and peeked their heads down to see what they were hiding. Zazu and his beautiful wife grinned at each other and gently moved their feet. Revealed were three, featherless, but adorable baby hornbills. The three babies curiously looked up at the lions for they never saw anything like it. One baby was a female with purple feathers on her face, and she looked just like Amira. However, there was fear in her pretty face. The second one was another female. Her physical features were mixed between Zazu and Amira, but only with white feathers on her face. Like her sister, she just sat there and stared, but chewed on her toe as she was wondering what those 2 lions was. The last baby was a little boy. He looked just like Zazu with blue feathers on his face. He was definitely the shyest one as he crawled to his mother for protection. Simba and Kovu grinned, and Kovu licked the 3 babies. At first, they cowered as they got licked, but gave Kovu a surprised look. The boy, being shy, smiled and turned away. The white female just stood there, and grinned. On the other hand, the purple female blushed and gave Kovu a flirty look. Zazu and Amira giggled at their beautiful kids and they walked to their places for the presentation. Zazu paused to pick up his flirting child and gave the 2 lion king a huge proud, but tired nod and walked away. Kovu gave a "That's my boy wink" and Simba gave him a thumbs-up.

The lions looked below the peak of Pride Rock, and see that all of the animals of the Pride Land were here. The animals moved to reveal Rafiki, who's now very old. He was indeed aging. He was limping and his hairs on his head were turning gray. Once he got on the peak, Rafaki hugged Kovu and Simba, and the two lead Rafaki to the newest members of the family. It was a lovely sight to see. Simba snuggled with Nala, who was with Kiara, admiring the twins. Timon and Pumbaa stood right next to Kiara, and Timon was on Pumbaa's head as they made funny faces at the babies. Kovu & Rafaki smiled as they heard a girly giggle. Zazu and Amira only viewed from the babies from afar as they held their own sleeping babies. Kovu walked to Kiara and the two embraced each other. Kiara moved her paw to show the twins. The little cubs looked up to see Rafaki. The girl looked like her mother, but she had her father's fur and a stripe of Kiara's fur stretched from her head to bottom. She also had her eyes. The boy looked like Kovu, but had Kiara's fur and Kovu's eyes.

Rafaki did the blessing he gave to their mother and grandfather as the two tried to play with the coconut staff. Of course, they sneezed at the sand, which made everyone giggled. The little girl had an extra blessing (putting the red mark on the forehead), since she will be the future queen because she was older than her brother. Then, Rafaki carried the two cubs, which means it's finally time to present the cubs. The parents and grandparents followed Rafaki. Zazu, as the majordomo, then followed them as his chicks raised their heads to see the cubs. Being the king's subjects, Timon and Pumbaa followed them.

Once everyone was on the peak, Rafaki raised the cubs for the animals to see. All of the animals rejoiced as they welcome the princess and the prince in the world. Simba looked up as a powerful wind blew at everyone on the peak. He was sure that was his beloved late parents, Mufasa and Sarabi, looking down at their great-grand children. It's now official. The Circle of Life has continued.


	2. Chapter 2: The Newborns

**Ok, so here's finally Chapter 2. Dialogue is finally in the story. This takes place after the presentation in the royal den. We get to know our new characters, as we reunite with our favorite characters. **

**This was a hard scene to write because I'm trying to add major characters in this, and I want them to be in it. I also forgot to add Vitani, Kovu's half-sister in my story, so I put her in. My apologies to Vitani fans. ^_^**

**This chapter introduces Amira, the cubs, and the chicks (Zazu's kids). (We'll get to Amira's back-story next chapter. I got thumbs up from the author for the gypsy part, now I need to an approval from the Tangled author.)**

**Here are translations of the new character's names:**

**The cubs:**

**Malki=Queen**

**Shuja=Brave**

**Zazu's wife:**

**Amira=Princess**

**The chicks:**

**Nzuri=Beautiful**

**Binti=Young lady/young daughter. Really funny/true story. In Lion King 2, Zazu was ACTUALLY GOING TO HAVE A MATE NAMED BINTI (was to be voiced by Jane Leeves from Hot in Cleveland. Love that show!). When I read this, I FREAKED OUT because I made up a wife for Zazu, so I was like "What the heck? I made her up o_o". They couldn't find the perfect look for her, so they removed her =( And SHE HAD 20 CHARACTER DESIGNS. The only one that's online was Binti, running away from rhinos (The Rhino chase scene :D) and she had royal purple and white feathers. Since Amira is royal, I gave her Binti's possible design. In fact, Amira was going to be Binti, but I rewrote the character pretty much, so I took Binti out. Thus, one of Zazu's daughter is named Binti after his deleted bride.**

**Blue=Blue XD. Was going to be named Thamni (precious) or Tamu (sweet) because of his sweet nature and tiny size. But, then Beyonce named her daughter, Ivy Blue. Then, it came to me that Blue would be such a cute name for Zazu's son. So, his name is Blue.)**

**I hope you enjoy it! New chapter ASAP. :D**

**~Emily**

**P.S.-I'm excited to announce that I'm adding 2 famous characters from past TLK movies in the story. I'm really excited to add them, and it'll be a shocker for sure. So, I'm going to keep them as a surprise ;) It's going to put a great twist to the story…and possibly (I might do this) a sad death. :O **

**1/25/2012-Hey, guys! So sorry I hadn't updated for a week! I'll explain the brief hitatus in the Notes before Chapter 3. All I can say is that I'm NEARLY done with Chapter 3. It's 10:43pm here and I'm SO tired, and there's no way I can finish the rest tonight! Plus, it's a school night -_- It's 10 pages so far! NOT EVEN JOKING! But, I'm NEARLY done! It's getting really good so far. It does explain Amira's back-story and how she met Zazu. All I can say is that: Chapter 3 is intense as heck and there's an...oops! Not going to spoil it ;) But, I'm having so much fun writing it. This minor bad guy is really fun to write about! I got sweats as I'm writing Ch. 3 it's that intense! So, yeah! Expect the chapter coming out tomorrow as the earliest & Saturday as the latest! Have a great night! :3  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Kovu, your cubs are absolutely beautiful," said Vitini (Kovu's sister) as she looked at them. "I can definitely see the resemblance."

Kovu smiled to Vitani. "Thanks, I could never have any more beautiful children." He replied, before licking his cubs, who back smiled at him. "Easy for you to say!" Kiara joked, "They all look like you. Malki has your fur, and Shuja has your face." Everyone giggled at the joke. "Kiara, Malki has your face and Shuja has your fur." Nala said to her daughter as she gave the kids a lick.

A moment of silence began as Timon and Pumbaa continued to make Shuja laugh. Malki was sleeping with Simba. They were successful, they were a great team! Everyone giggled, "awwwed" at his reactions, and smiled as Shuja was getting a kick out of the duo.

"Don't you think we can be more than Shuja's babysitter?" begged Timon. Kovu jokingly rolled his eyes and asked, "I'm guessing that you want to be his godfathers?" Timon and Pumbaa happily nodded. "I mean, look at Shuja!" Pumbaa said. "He's a little bit like Simba. He has his great sense of humor." "Yeah," added Timon. "Someone needs to teach him 'Hakuna Matata', learn how to slug slurp, and burp." "Yeah, I don't think so," said a snobby voice.

Everyone turned around to look at Zazu and Amira, whose children are sleeping. Zazu, with his daughters on each wing, added, "He's a prince, Timon, not a commoner. He has to be mighty and noble to be a great ki….." Zazu forgot that Malki is actually going to be the queen of Pride Rock since she's older, "….prince. If you two get Shuja or Malki too 'loosed up', they won't take their responsiblies seriously when it matters the most." "That's true, Zazu. But, they can have some fun and be kids too." said Amira in her beautiful voice.

"Thank you, Amira!" Timon said to Amira, who grinned, then faced Zazu. "I'm shocked you got someone fun like her." Zazu scowled while Amira pat him on the shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok, fine." said a smiling Kiara.

"YES!" cheered Timon and Pumbaa. The two then picked up their godson with Pumbaa's nose, and stuck their tongues at an annoyed Zazu.

"Congratulations, you two! You will be amazing godfathers." said Amira, who laughed at Timon and Pumbaa sticking their tongues at Zazu (against his dismay).

"And speaking of congratulations," said Simba, who just woken up with a sleeping Malki, "your chicks are absolutely wonderful. They have a lot of resemblance in you two."

Zazu and Amira smiled at their 3 beautiful, sleeping chicks. "Yes, " said Zazu, still looking at the kids, "but they all have their mother's beautiful eyes." Zazu then looked up at Amira's beautiful blue eyes. You could easily tell these 2 lovebirds are in love.

"So, let me introduce them," said Amira, who was carrying their son. "This is our youngest baby and the man in the family, Blue. I know it seems weird, but he has blue feathers so far, and he looks like Zazu, so we couldn't resist the name Blue. It was too cute."

Zazu beamingly said, "It was my idea."

Timon rolled his eyes and said, "Big shocker. So, what if his feathers aren't mainly blue?"

Zazu ignored Timon's rude comment and said, "We'll keep his name. So, here's our middle daughter, Binti. She's the white girl." Binti was sweetly snoring in her proud daddy's arm, with her big sister, who was waking up and let out a loud yawn.

"And just as I was going to speak of Nzuri, the first hatched, here she is." Zazu gave Binti to Amira, so Nzuri could have room to be with Daddy.

"And how's Daddy's sleepy little girl?" cooed Zazu as she begin to smile at her daddy.

"She's adorable," said Nala. "She looks like you, Amira."

Amira smiled, "Thank you, your Majesty. That's what we all noticed. And I noticed she has my personality too." Zazu put down Nzuri, so she could move around.

"Say hi to the nice lions, my sweet." cooed Zazu, who was also protecting her from the cubs who could swipe at her anytime.. "Look how they love you!" cooed Amira.

Nzuri, as soon as hit the hard floor, sat down and looked at the lions with big, curious eyes. They're so huge and hairy, what could they be? They're definitely friendly because they're all smiling at her and cooing at her. Then, she saw Kovu and recognize him as the one who kissed her. Nzuri gave a huge grin to him and flattered her eyelashes at him. Everyone laughed at this.

"Oh my gosh, baby's first crush!" Amira giggled. "She definitely got the flirting, romantic parts from us, Zazu." Timon laughed at this. Zazu? The flirt?

"Well, look whose idea was to bring her to your beautiful home for our first date, Timon?" Zazu said. "Touché!" said Timon, defeated. "But, Pumbaa and I did help woe your bride." Amira smiled at the thought of her special date and hummed the special song the 2 "waiters" were singing (Can You Feel the Love Tonight? :D).

Malki woke up and she saw the baby Nzuri. Malki, mistakening the little fluff ball for a snack, tried to pounce at her. Simba thankfully grabbed her when she started to growled at Nzuri, who was staring at her. Poor Nzuri was frightened and started to crawl back to Zazu, wailing. "Awwww," he comforted as she was picked up, "mean baby. She doesn't know better." The growling woke up Binti and Blue, and the two started to cry.

"Uh oh," said Amira, "let me comfort them." She lovingly kissed Nzuri and walked outside.

"Amira", said Rafiki, who was outside mediating, "now you're out here, we have to talk." Amira sighed. She knew why. Rafiki was wondering why she ran away from home and hasn't faced her past and visited her family yet after this long. She was a teenager when she ran away from home, she was her early-mid 30s in bird years, just like Zazu.

"Alright," said Amira, "I needed to talk to you anyway. You have to see my parents and tell them, I'm alive after this whole time."

* * *

Later that evening after the celebration, Simba walked in after finishing his meal to check on his grandkids, whom were watched by Kovu. Nala and Kiara stayed behind to check on the pride. Malki and Shajua were just finishing their meal: a dead zebra.

"So, how are my grandkids?" asked Simba.

"Oh!" said Kovu. He was so into watching his kids that he never recognized Simba. "They're doing good. It seems that zebra is their favorite. I can't believe they're here!" Simba added, "It seems like yesterday that Kiara was born. Now, she's a mother of her own cubs. So, how's the king? How are you?"

"I have never been happier in my life," beamed Kovu. "I have the best wife, the best kids, the best kingdom….ever since Mother died, everything's been amazing." But, his smile then disappeared. Not only that was harsh, he still can't get over the past. Kovu sighed at the thought of his adoptive mother, Zira's demise. She died in hatred of her in-laws, and felled into a river and drowned. If Kiara succeeded saving her life, Zira would probably have changed, and would be by his side today, admiring her grandchildren.

"You must miss her," said Simba. "I feel your pain. I miss my parents so much. Especially my father. We were close. We would go star-gazing, teach me how to pounce (we would pounce on poor Zazu all the time), and he would told me stories about the past kings. But, I hardly got to have any time with him because….of Scar."

Because of Scar? Kovu hated hearing that. His mother loved Scar for some reason, and she and a few other lionesses hated that Simba killed him. They were banished. Kovu never knew why, Simba refuse to tell anyone why they were banished. Then, Zira vowed revenged and raised Kovu under Scar's paw prints to hate Simba and she trained him to kill Simba when he became older. He nearly did. But, thanks to Kiara, he saw the light and noticed how evil Scar truly was.

Kovu sighed. "Why did Scar have to be evil? If it wasn't for his evilness, Mother would be here today, and I would still marry your daughter because we're, technically, from the same pride. Because of him, I almost killed you." Kovu got teary-eyed. Malki and Shajua noticed their daddy was crying and mewed. Kovu smiled lovingly at them, and pulled them closely to him.

"Rafiki once told me: The past still hurts, but you can either run from it or learn from it." said Simba, "And Timon and Pumbaa also taught me: Hakuna Matata. So, no more worries about the past. All that matters is that you changed and your life is amazing. I mean, look at your kids." Simba was right. He needs to stop worrying about his horrible past and focus on his loving family. Besides, it's not his fault. He was taught to hate. He had no choice.

"But, what if I'm a horrible king?" said Kovu. 'Well, that come of nowhere,' thought Simba. "Mufasa always told me that the great kings of the past are up in the sky, watching us. So, look up at them, and they'll guide you. And so will I whenever you need help. You'll be great! I promise."

"Thank you, Simba!" said Kovu as he gave his father-in-law a hug. "You're welcome, Kovu. I love you. May I please play with my grandkids?" asked Simba. Kovu nodded and gave the kids to him. That moment, Nala and Kiara returned to the den. Nala joined Simba, playing with the grandkids and Kiara snuggled with Kovu as they watch them.

"Yup, my life is perfect." thought Kovu.


	3. Chapter 3: When Zazu met Amira

**Note from the Author-Hey, guys! So sorry I hadn't updated the story for a week. I'm having a really good storyline for Amira, Zazu's wife in this story. But, it's based or "inspired" by other fan fictions, so I was waiting for permission. I got permission from one author, but the other one hasn't responded yet. I REALLY can't wait a long time to wait for the author, I have to get this going. I can't lose people. If the author responds by the time I can post this and won't let me use her story for the basis of Amira's storyline, I will change the storyline, but I will keep the princess (and a minor spoiler that I can't say ;) ) storyline up.**

**So, this is a Zazu/Amira chapter. The main focus of the story is pretty much Kovu and Simba (relationship & ruling style), but there will be 2 or 3 other Zazu/Amira chapters now and then. **

**This chapter will reveal Amira's true identity and back-story. The gypsy part is based/inspired on Zazu's Diary by XWise-Midget-of-OzX, and I would like to thank her for giving me permission! :D The princess storyline and the reasons why she ran away and the characters for it are based on the Tangled Fanfiction "All that Really Mattered" by sheep1215. She still hasn't given permission to use it yet, but again I can't NOT update this for a while. I am NOT TRYING to steal or copy her story in anyway. Again, if she says no, I will change it, but I'm hoping she'll be cool with this because her story is fantastic :D **

**This took me 13 pages and 3 days to write! I'm shocked how long it is. This was defientely tiring, but so worth it. It was REALLY fun to write especially a "certain" Siri/Amira scene which you have to read to find out what it is. It gave me chills as I wrote it. It's also my FIRST scene ever that has this theme and situation. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if this seems rushed especially the "Endless Night" part. It's really tiring to write a lot.**

**Oh, and the lullaby is from the 90s movie, "Mighty Joe Young". And here's the translation:**

"**The wind sings a song of a dove and**

**The wind sings a song of sweet dreams**

**Sleep now until the night**

**Wind of the night and your song**

**My Song continues**

**Wind of the night and your song"**

**And Katili (based off on Prince Robert from All that Really Mattered), the arranged prince that Amira was forced to marry, means "cruel, beastly" in Swahili and Siri means "mystery". I chose the name Aisha for his sister because 1) it was Kiara's original name and 2) I can't think of anything else.**

**Just a warning, it's a long chapter :P Haha, enjoy! New, but SHORT Chapter coming this weekend :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Blue and Nzuri snuggled in their nest and Binti snuggled in her mother's wings as Amira sings:

"Kuimba wimbo wa upepo Wa kati una jiwa na

Kuimba wimbo wa upepo Wa kati ndoto tamu

Lala mpaka Usiku wisha

Upepo wa usiku wimbo wako na

Wimbo wangu inaendelea

Upepo wa usiku wimbo wako na".

Zazu was outside of the nest, hearing her sing. He loved that voice so much. It's so beautiful and pure. And most importantly, it reminds him the day the 2 met each other. Once she was done, Amira quietly tiptoed out of the tree hole to finally spent some quality time with her husband

"The babies are sleeping," Amira said with a smile as she approached her husband. Zazu peeked to see his kids. They looked so cute. They were snuggling together, smiling in their sleep, kicking, and snoring.

"They're so cute when they're sleeping," said Zazu, gently stroking Blue, who was giggling in his sleep, with his wing. "Just look how they're snuggling together." Zazu leaned over to kiss his adorable kids. He sighed, "I can't believe they're here already. I can't believe we're parents. That I'm a father."

"Yeah," muttered a sad voice. Zazu turned around to see Amira, sitting sadly at the end of the tree branch.

"Amira, what's wrong, love?" said Zazu, sitting next to her.

"That song…." said Amira, wiping her tears. "My mother used to sing this lullaby to all of us when we were little."

* * *

A lovely hornbill, who looked exactly like Amira, with green and red feathers, and her handsome mate, with royal purple and white feathers, looked down at their lovely, little daughters as she sang them a lullaby. 2 younger females (one with green and white feathers, and the other with red and purple feathers) were already asleep, snuggling with each other while the oldest out of two who had her father's feathers and her mother's physical features, wasn't asleep. She had her tiny wings on her face, listening to every word she said, smiling at that beautiful voice. As her mother was finishing her lullaby, she picked little Amira up, her parents both kissed her, and laid her between her sleeping sisters.

"Good night, my beautiful princess," whispered her mother, stroking her face as Amira looked up with her blue eyes.

"Have a wonderful dream for me, Amira." winked her father.

"Yes, Daddy," said Amira in a squeaky, little voice.

* * *

"You must miss your family dearly." sighed Zazu.

"More than anything," cried Amira, who started to smile at the thought of her family. "My mother took care of us all the time. She gave us advice when we need it, she laughed with us, she cried with us, she brushed our hairs, and she helped me so much with personal problems and with my queen training. My father was so stern and strict, but loving to everyone when he was king. But, with us, he was a kid at heart. He would play with us all the time, but he was protective and fair with us. I could tell him anything. And my sisters! We were best friends, we did everything together. We played dolls, we snuck in and out of the kitchen to steal treats," that thought made her laugh. "We sang, we did each other's hair, and they stood up for me against….Katili." The thought of her fiancé made her cringe, and quickly changed the topic to her grandma. "And Bibi. She was so funny and wise. She loved playing with us and made us dolls, treats, and everything. She was always on my side in arguments with my parents and Katili."

Amira sighted and cried again. "Oh, Zazu! I want to see them so badly. I read the newspaper every day to see if there's any updates on them. There was an article about them today. My parents are still alive. They are having guards to look for me. They're not giving up the throne until I return. They think I'm still alive. And they're right. And Bibi…..she's alive. I don't know how, despite her age. My 2 sisters are married, being queens of different places. But, I'm sure I can see them." She paused a second to give Zazu a grim look. "And still after all this time, Katili is still looking for me. He still has guards and spies, looking for me. He's still as cruel as he was when we were teenagers." Amira put her wing on her scar on her face where Prince Katili struck her badly on the night before their wedding….the night that she ran away from home, as she continued. "I have read about his cruelness, executing innocent hornbills who defies him in anyway."

Amira gave Zazu a terrified look and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Zazu! If he finds me here and finds out about you and our beautiful kids, I'm scared what he will do to you four. You married HIS bride and they're OUR children." Amira immediately started crying, shaking. "I can't go back home. He'll find me here, he'll find US here."

Zazu never saw his wife like this before. "Sit on my lap, Amira." he whispered to her. Amira quietly sniffed, nodded, and did what he said. Zazu, protectly put his wings around her, and cradled her.

"Now, listen to me," Zazu whispered to her ear. "He will never find us. He will never find you. Most importantly, with me, I'll let NOTHING hurt you. I'll let NOTHING hurt our 3 beautiful children. If he finds us somehow…." Amira interrupted him with a squeak. "I would fight so hard. I would not let myself die. I'll keep fighting in the end until he's gone…and anyone else who will try to harm you. I'll do anything to keep you safe. But, when you're in my wings, you're safe, do you hear me?" Amira looked up at her husband warmly and let out a squeaky, "Uh-huh", and snuggled with him closer.

Zazu smiled and lifted her face and asked her, "Now, who would try to harm a pretty face like that?"

"That ringmaster," groaned Amira, "from the circus. Siri. Who tried to seduce me and locked me in that cage, and forced me to marry him." Now, that thought also gave Zazu a shiver. He fully remember that. It was the night they met. To fully hide from Katili, she joined a circus and became a gypsy. Well, it turns out the reason why the ringmaster wanted a young, teenage Amira to be in the circus…was for her beautiful form as a full-grown hornbill.

"I still remember that night like it was yesterday", said Amira.

* * *

It was a beautiful night for a circus indeed. The country-famous circus, "Circus of Fantasies", had its debut in Pride Rock, and pretty much, all of the animals from Pride Rock gathered to see the show. The guest of honors? The Royal Family, their royal advisor, and a couple of their special guests.

"I'm so excited, Kovu." said Kiara, who was betrothed to her fiancé, Kovu. "This is the first time since I was a cub that a circus came in town."

"This is my first circus in general." said Kovu, snuggling with Kiara, who gave him a sad look.

"You never had a real childhood, had you?"

"No, since Mother trained me to kill Simba my whole life, I never had any fun."

"Well, with the circus and the pre-show carnival, you lived it today."

"Oh, that reminds me, Zazu." said Simba. "Thanks for taking them to the carnival. I know that you don't like the circus or its performers, but Nala and I were so busy today, and Timon and Pumbaa were visiting Timon's mom and uncle in the morning, so it means a lot to us."

"No problem, Sire." said Zazu. "It could actually be all worth it."

"Wow, really? Look who finally had fun today!" teased Kiara.

Zazu snickered playfully at Kiara's joke. Once everyone stopped looking at him, he sneakily pulled something out of his feathers. A tarot card he received from a gypsy who predicted his future. The tarot card had Zazu had a female hornbill. She was a silhouette, so her identity couldn't be revealed. She had a gypsy, wedding dress and a wedding veil on.

"_Today, Zazu, I see that you finally will meet your true love._

_But, it's a gypsy, someone you think it's unworthy of."_

"_A gypsy? No offense to you, madam, but how can this be?"_

"_But, looks are deceiving, for your future bride isn't a gypsy."_

"_She's not? But, why did you say…"_

"_Listen to my riddle."_

_Zazu nodded, quietly. The young gypsy moved her wing on the gypsy to reveal a princess tiara._

"_Under that gypsy disguise,_

_The heart of a princess is beating on the inside."_

"The heart of a princess?" thought Zazu, still staring at the card. "What does that…."

Suddenly, slime spilled on the card. It was Timon and Pumbaa, eating "slugs-on-a stick".

"Hey, Zazu. What do you have there?" asked Timon, with food in his mouth."

"Oh, nothing." stammered Zazu, quickly hiding the card.

"Awwww, come on! Tell us."/"Please?" begged Timon and Pumbaa.

Zazu rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine." He pulled out the card and gave it to Timon.

"Be careful with it! The princess pressured me into getting my future told by those thieving gypsies. So, I did. And according to the gypsy, she said I'm meeting my true love tonight, who's apparently…I don't know. Some gypsy girl who acts like a princess."

"Yeah, go Zazu!" said Timon, who's offering a slimy high-five. Zazu was disgusted by his hand and quickly, backed off.

"Eeeeeerrrr, no thanks!" Zazu looked at the card. "I don't know, guys. I've been looking for this gypsy girl all day, and I can't find her. I guess I have been scammed by those riff-rats."

"Well, Zazu," hoped Pumbaa. "The Act 1 finale is supposed to be performed by gypsies. Maybe she's there? We have the best seats in the house, so you'll have a good look at them."

Zazu smiled. "Yeah, maybe. But, how could I meet h…"

The lights turned out. Kiara gasped and hissed, "Be quiet, the show's starting!"

Mysterious music started to play as fog surrounded the stage.

"Ladies and gentle animals!" welcomed a female voice, "welcome to this night's performance of 'Circus of Dreams'. Now, please welcome your host tonight, Siri." An older, red, black, and white hornbill with an ringmaster's outfit walked in and welcomed the audience and did a special shout-out to Simba and the family.

The circus was amazing. It had clowns, acrobats, anything you can think of. Everyone, especially Kiara and Kovu, and Timon and Pumbaa, got into it. Even snobby Zazu was enjoying himself, but he was still anxious about "the one" being in the show. Then, it was finally time! The Act 1 finale.

"Here they come," whispered Pumbaa. "Anytime now." Pumbaa was right. Any second now, the gypsies will perform the finale. She has to be there.

Meanwhile on backstage, a wing-full of female gypsy hornbills were peeking in the curtains to watch the zebras and the antelopes finish their acts. All of the gypsies had their costumes on and they were brown and black with of course….all except one. She was the most beautiful out of them with her royal purple and white feathers and her different, but beautiful facial structure.

She was so giddy. She was going to perform for the Royal King with her dance and song. What an honor! The gypsy may have seen other royalties because of her royal, secret past, but it's the famous King Simba! He was a legend in Africa. His great story of triumph, discovery, and a heartbreaking tragedy was spreaded across Africa. It was her dream to meet Simba ever since she heard of him from stories told by hornbills in her beloved, homeland. And just to perform for him….wow!

"Are you ready, Ami?" said an older voice. Ami snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Siri, the ringmaster.

"Oh." said Ami. "More than anything! I can't believe I'm going to perform to the Lion King!"

"You deserve the solo. I have picked you for a reason for it, you know."

Ami smiled, even though she felt bad for the other gypsies who wanted the part. In fact, he picks Ami for everything. She can't help, but feel jealousy from the other girls. Actually, alot of the girls are rude to her because of her special treatment.

"Ami!" squealed a gypsy, who's around Ami's age. "It's time!"

Ami gasped in delight and ran out there. Siri watched Ami run with the gypsies.

"Wish me luck!" said Ami to Siri.

"I'll be watching you." he called back.

"It's time, my love." he hissed in his mind. "It has finally come. The night….you belong to me."

Fog filled the stage as all of the brown and black gypsies entered the stage.

An older gypsy stood up on a stoll and told a story of two young lovers who can't be together because of a feud and how the male lover killed himself because he couldn't be with his love, and how his true love is still mourning him, years later. But, Zazu wasn't paying any attention. All what he was doing was looking for the one. The girls were pretty, but he didn't feel anything with them.

"Found her yet, Romeo?" asked Timon.

"No," said a disappointed Zazu. "I should have known better than to trust a gypsy." He felt terrible until….a poof of smoke appeared. Zazu widen his eyes. Could this be her?

The smoke disappeared and revealed a beautiful hornbill. There were plenty wolf howls and whistles from the other male hornbills in the audience to empathize how lovely she was.

BAM! The whole world froze for Zazu. The only thing he could focus on was that girl. Her feathers. Her movements. Her acting. Her beauty. Her voice. Zazu's jaw dropped.

Timon definitely noticed Zazu found his lady, and nudged Pumbaa to look at the amazed Zazu.

Ami did her chorography and song the way she supposed to do it. Since Sinba was there watching her, Ami danced and sang towards him. There he saw Simba and his queen, the Princess and her fiancé, and the legendary Timon and Pumbaa. Ami was thankful that she kept focus or she would lose her cool. But then, suddenly, she stopped focusing on Simba. She could not stop help, but staring at an handsome hornbill, who could not keep his eyes off her. When he noticed that this lovely girl was staring at him, he started to panic.

"She's looking at me! She's looking at me!" he whispered to Timon, shaking him. But, his nerves got more wrecked when Ami, herself, started singing to him and put her wing on his face and sang to him. Chills took over Zazu's body. Zazu could tell she's in love with him too. "Who was this girl?" he thought. "Who was this guy?" she thought.

After Act 1 ended, the two found each other during intermission. They snuck out of their own groups to see each other. The two happily agreed to meet each other after the show, so they can to get to know each other on a date. Zazu kissed her wing once he left her for Simba, which caused Ami to blush and giggle. "Oh my gosh! I think I finally found the one," she thought to herself as she ran to the trailer to tell her girl pals the happy news. But, little did they know that a jealous hornbill was watching their little meeting….

"All of you did fantastic," said Siri after the show. "Everyone did amazing! And the Lion King and his daughter came after the show and they both told me that they loved it!" Everyone cheered, whistled, and hollered when Siri announced that. "Now, everyone! Go out and celebrate….all, but except Ami. I need to see you." The backstage filled with silence as they all stared at the girl. Maybe it was because she looked so beautiful tonight with her hair slicked down with a red flower in her hair for a special date?

"Well, what's everyone waiting for?" snapped an annoyed Siri. "Go now!" Everyone scattered for he never raised his voice like that before.

"Hey, have fun with your boyfriend," joked Ami's friend about Siri as she was leaving. Ami smiled. Everyone was gone, except for a red and tan-feathered hornbill, Siri's sister, Aisha (the show announcer) who was right next to Ami. She looked very concerned.

"Aisha?" nervously chucked Siri. "I dismissed everyone to leave, but Ami. Leave now. I need to be with Ami…alone."

"Alone, huh?" asked Aisha as she was putting her wings on her, protectively. Something didn't feel right now. Aisha definitely knew something.

"Yes!" said Siri through his teeth angrily. "It's private."

"Yeah, maybe a little too private."

"Aisha, what's going on?" asked Ami. She was feeling scared now. Before Aisha could speak…

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Aisha, terrified, flew away and was gone in a blink of an eye. There was a moment of silence as Siri cooled down for a moment.

"Siri, what's…?"

"Come, Ami."

"Okay, but I'm meeting someone after the show."

"Ah, yes? The King's Majordumbo?"

"Majordomo, Siri. And yes, I…"

"…won't take long."

A very nervous Ami followed Siri to his office. What happened? Was she in trouble for singing to Zazu during the show? Was she caught sneaking off? And how did Siri knew about her date? Right as they were approaching his trailer…

"AMI!"

Ami turned out and saw a very cheerful, but nervous Zazu waving to her in one wing and holding a bouquet of flowers in the other. Simba, Timon and Pumbaa was with him. Ami waved back and hollered back, "WAIT A MINUTE! THE RINGMASTER NEEDS TO SEE ME!"

"I'LL BE WAITING!" Zazu giggled, and asked the three, "Isn't she wonderful?"

Ami and Siri entered the small trailer. Ami smiled and broke the ice: "Wow, the last time I've been here was the day that I joined this circus."

Siri took his costume off and nodded. "Yes, back when you were a teenager, you came to my office and I was amazed by your beau-you being here." Ami looked over his shoulder and saw something covered up by a blue cover.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Ami, walking to it. Siri quickly grabbed her wing and said, "You'll find out soon. Have a seat." Ami sat down on the stoll for his white dresser. Siri paused a minute and called her name. Ami looked at Siri and saw him…locking the door and lowering the window blinds.

Zazu defiently noticed that outside.

"Why is he lowering the window blinds?" Zazu asked out loud gravely.

"I guess the conversation is too private that he has to lower them." said Pumbaa.

"Yeah, a little too private. Did you noticed Ami's face as they were walking to the trailer? She looked…nervous." said Zazu.

"Don't worry," assured Simba. "She's okay. If Siri is a bad bird, she wouldn't be here."

"If you insist, Simba." said Zazu, shaking his wings. Simba's right. He always is. But, the way Siri looked as he was leading her. He looked like he was hiding something from her. He looked like he was up to no good. Thankfully, Simba was here if something did happen. Until…

"Oh man, the slug really got me!" said Timon, who looks like he had to go, badly.

"Uh oh! Yeah." said Pumbaa, who tried to hold his fart.

"Zazu, I'll be right back. I'm taking Timon and Pumbaa to the bathroom. Stay here, ok?" said Simba.

"Okay, sire!" said Zazu.

"Just so you can't escape, and that Zazu fellow can't see us." said Siri, coldly.

"Escape?" nervously laughed Ami. "Why would I….?"

"Awww, look at you. You look nervous. A delicate, blossomed flower, like yourself, can't look like that. Just relax." he whispered.

Siri seductively rubbed her shoulders. Despite being nervous and not being fully aware what's really going on, she went with it. It felt really good at first.

"Hey, this feels good..." thought Ami. "Why am I even..."

Then, his wings slowly traveled from her shoulders to her hips. And this time, he rubbed twice as hard. Esepecially in the hips. In fact, he was rubbing her hips slowly for a while.

"Mmmmmmm..." he whispered to himself. Ami widened her eyes and she frozen. What the hell was that?

"No, he isn't...he can't." she nervously thought.

Then, he slowly leaned in her ear. She started to feel even more nervous. Siri is not doing what she think he's doing…is he? She had to do something, but he had her good. He was holding her too tight. And her mouth was too dry to speak...or scream for help.

"Feeling better, my pet?" he purred in her ear as he reached her neck. Ami felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe it. He's putting the moves on her! She could only squeaked, "Yes". Siri evilly smiled at her. He knew she knew what was going on and she was terrified. "Perfect," he purred. She closed her eyes, but then felt something cold and slimy on her neck.

"Don't even look," she groaned. It finally stopped after a while.

"Ami, look in my mirror." She turned around to face the mirror. Her face was pale. She looked like she was going to barf out of anxiety. And Siri's face. His FACE! It looked so wrong….

"What do you see?" he asked, putting his wings on her shoulders.

"I see us." Ami said in a shaky tone.

"Good girl," he seductively whispered. "And now, here's a silly thought that someone told us. Someone in this circus thinks we are an adorable couple. Do you agree with him, my sweet thing?" Slowly, his wings wrapped her neck and laid his chin on her shoulder. Okay, now she's terrified. "I….I….don't know how to respond to that." she slurred as he was putting his beak on her neck and feeling her neck.

He gave her a disgusted look and stepped away from the mirror...as he stroked her hair. "Now, what do you see?"

"Me?"

"No, look harder."

Amira looked harder. All she saw was her scared face and his room. In fact, she wasn't even thinking. She was only focusing on what's going on.

"I…don't…know. I only see my reflection, your yellow wall, your poster..."

"You're a little blind, aren't you?"

"I guess..."

Siri smirked, grabbed her chin to face him and once again purred, "I see a full-grown, beautiful, young lady." He gently grabbed the flower off her hair and started slowly petting her hair. But, things got creepier as he leaned towards her face and puckered his lips! "Oh my gosh!" she yelled. Finally, she jumped off the stoll and ran to the dresser across the mirror and hung to it tight.

Zazu heard her screaming that and something shaking inside. The trailer started to shake too. Simba is not back yet. Zazu knew something's going on. He panicked and flew for Simba.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, clinging to it tight. "I don't feel this way…..You're too old! I'm too young! You're fifteen years older than me. Or 20 years old than me. Something like that." Siri slowly pinned her to the dresser as he gave her an evil chuckle. Her heart was beating so fast. She never felt this terrified since the day before her wedding when she was a teenager. The day Prince Katili strucked her cheek and sent her flying, knocking her out.

"I'm a LITTLE bit younger than your father actually," said Siri, trapping her as she felt his breath on her face. He then once again grabbed her hips to feel them and added, "My darling, I hired you as a teenager for a certain reason...Because I knew you'll be a pretty, little birdie someday. And I was right. You're so…beautiful…." He leaned again to kiss her passionaly and grabbed her body tightly. Sadly, he succeed. Ami fought as hard as she could. But, more she resisted, more he hold her tighter...and closer and more bigger was the kiss. Tears started to flow. If she couldn't do something quick, oh gosh, she can't bear to think about it...

Finally, Ami kicked him. He flinched. Ami tried to run for the door, but the door was locked. "ZAZU! YOUR MAJESTY! HELLLLLLLLLLLLP!" she screamed, banging on the door like crazy. Siri grabbed her wing.

"Oh, Ami…Ami…Ami." he chuckled, carrying her. "We can do things the easy way or the hard way." He unrevealed from the cover a cage. Ami stopped and gasped at the cage. Siri opened the door, pushed Ami in, and locked the cage.

Ami got on her knees and begged with tears flowing, "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I DON'T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME! YOU'RE TOO OLD! YOU COULD BE MY UNCLE! I HAD SOMEONE LIKE YOU BEFORE! PLEASE DON'T ACT LIKE HIM!"

"SHUT UP, YOU WHORE!" yelled Siri, then cooled down. "I have a deal with you." Ami stopped and listened. Maybe he'll listen to her? "Do you know where we're leaving for tomorrow?" Ami sniffed, "I don't know. You never told me."

"Exactly," he hissed. "I didn't tell you for a reason. We're going to…." He ripped his calendar to the next day where it said the next location written in it. Ami gasped in horror. The circus is heading to her kingdom! Where Katili might spot her. Where she will have to marry him. Siri evilly smiled at her.

"Awwww, what's wrong, my dear?" he hissed, enjoying her pain. "You look nervous. Are you wanted? An wanted thief? A wanted murderer? Or a wanted…..princess?"

Ami frozed. How did he knew?

"I'm waiting, Ami. Or should I say...Amira?"

"How did you find out?" she trembled.

"I always knew, your Highness. The minute I first saw you as a teenager, I knew it was you. And I knew you ran away from your Prince before the wedding. He had flyers around." He took out a "WANTED" poster of Amira and continued, "And if you don't agree to my deal, we WILL go to your precious kingdom. And you will be reunited with that cruel, abusive Prince. And we don't want that, do we?"

Amira shaked her head no. "Please, don't do this! I can't be with him. He abused me my whole life until now. I can't be with him."

"Don't worry, I won't. I will turn the circus away to another place. If…"

"Yes?" asked Amira. This looks horrible. He gave her an evil grin.

"If you…marry me."

The world froze. Amira couldn't process this. WHAT? She can't. He can not be serious. This is why she escaped from Katili to get away from an horrible marriage and an horrible life. But now, after all this time, she's getting the same life she had before again. And to be Siri's wife? In her age? His age? How the way he's treating her tonight? Why her?

"WHAT?" she squeaked.

"Either be my bride or you will be with Katili, an EVEN-MORE ABUSIVE HUSBAND again. Hey, you will be with your Mommy and Daddy again. And you miss them after this time, don't you?"

Amira did nothing, but stare at this wicked pervert as her eyes were filled with tears. She doesn't know what to do. She wants to see her parents and her sisters more than anything, but she can't imagine seeing Katili again. If he was mad at her the night before the wedding, imagine Katili seeing his princess AFTER all this time. How angry he would be! Running away from him like that, abandoning him at the alter, and humiliating him in front of a kingdom by having his bride ran away like that! But, she can't be with Siri either. How he's treating her. As his own sex toy. Abusing her like this. After all he did say, "Even-more abusive." He is, and will treat her like trash. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. Plus, he's too old for her.

"I….I don't know." said Amira.

"Lucky for you, I'm a patient bird." said Siri. "After all, I have waited this night since I first saw you." That gave her chills. He liked her, or at least attracted to her, this WHOLE time? She wanted to punch him in the face for saying that disturbing comment. But, she knew he could do a lot worse.

"I'm going to lock you here for the night. And when I come back here tomorrow morning, I WILL have an answer from your beak."

"Please, don't make me do this." she cried softly. "I don't love you. Especially what you have done to me tonight. And I can't go home. Katili is going to tear me apart when he sees me all this time. Please, let me go. I won't speak of this to anyone. Not even Zazu. I'll do anything. Please."

Despite the poor, scared princess's begging, he showed no pity.

"You spoiled, ungrateful, bratty princess," said Siri, clinging her cage bars. "I gave you shelter, food, and protection from your fiancé and this is how you repay me. I'm only asking one "tiny" favor. And I'm just offering you a loving husband…as long as you do what I say and a life of riches, fame, adventure, and success."

Amira cried harder. It's hopeless. She will have to make the worst decision of her life.

"Remember, one way or another, I always GET what I want." said Siri, unlocking the door to leave. Amira immediately had a feeling even if she rejected Siri for Katili, he'll still threaten her to marry him. And if being locked in a cage was a bad enough of a punishment for rejecting his sexual advances, then this HAS to be nothing compared to what's to come. Then, he mocked her in a little kid voice as he locked the door and exit: "Now, don't you wish you were with your Wowwy and Wawwy?" Amira cowered as he heard an evil laugh come out of him as he left.

"Yes, I do." she answered, knowing he can't her. Amira snuggled in a corner and cried. As she was crying, she threw up out of anxiety and sadness.

"What have I done?" she kept asking outloud.

Amira's bold escape for a great life for nothing. Amira escaping her cruel husband for getting one that's nearly just as bad and abusive as him. Her job as a beautiful gypsy for his sexual desires. And most importantly, sacrifing her beautiful, loving family for freedom. Absolutely nothing. How she wished she was home! Yes, she would be with Katili, but at least her parents are there. Her sisters could probably be there, but they must be married by now and living with their husbands. How she wished that her mother is with her right now, comforting her and drying her tears. And if he was here, her father would have saved her from Siri's advances. She just want one word from them somehow, someway. That would end this nightmare.

***Amira sings "Endless Night" from the Broadway _Lion King _show****

Suddenly, someone was unlocking the door.

"No, it can't be morning already," thought Amira. "I haven't made up my mind yet."

A hornbill figure entered the room. "Ami, are you here?" asked a voice. No, it's him! "Please, Siri!" she screamed and sobbed. "I haven't made my mind up yet."

"Ami! Ami! Ami!" replied the voice, sounding worried. The lights turned on. Amira flinched.

"It's only me!"

Amira opened her eyes to see Zazu.

"Zazu!" she gasped as she ran to the cage door. Zazu greeted her with a big grin.

"Siri has been arrested. His sister got the police. And I got Simba. The police & Simba arrested him. Everything's alright." Zazu grabbed the cage key from the dresser and unlocked her. Amira sprung out and gave him a hug, then sobbed in his shoulder.

"Oh, Zazu, it was terrible!" she sobbed. "He was touching me in certain ways and he tried to kiss me twice. Then, he locked me in this cage and forced me to marry him. It was horrible."

Zazu stroke her head as she said this. "It's okay, Ami. He's gone. You're safe."

Amira looked at Zazu and felt a way she never had before. She suddenly knew everything will be okay when she saw him. His black eyes sparkled with love and hope. His smile was beautiful and loving. Amira blushed and felt weak in the knees. She never met a male hornbill like this before. So kind and handsome and caring. The two leaned for a kiss and...

Aisha walked in.

"Ami, darling." she gasped, hugging her. "Are you alright?"

Amira smiled and put her head on Zazu's shoulder. "I'm fine now." Zazu grabbed her wing and kissed it.

Aisha hold Amira's other wing and broke down. "Please...forgive me," she sobbed, kneeling. "I knew about my brother's plans for you tonight. Ever since he hired you, I knew about his desires and his plan. But, he threatned me with violence." She turned around to show Amira and Zazu her badly wounded-back. "He has treated me like dirt ever since my parents started to favor me out of the 6 of us. Through my life, he beat me up, gave me no food for weeks, gave me hard labor, and whipped me."

"So, ever since..." Zazu started to say angirly. He stopped as Amira gave her beloved friend a hug.

"I forgive you." she whispered. "I would have done the same thing."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. Thank you for treating me like a daughter and taking care of me after all this time."

Aisha walked back away from her in surprise.

"You mean you're...leaving?"

Aisha nodded and smiled at Zazu. "I guess fate brought me to this circus for a reason..."

* * *

"But, that was one of the best nights of my life," said Amira, still snuggling with Zazu outside of their tree home. Zazu widened his eyes in shock.

"It was, why?" he said.

Amira sweetly smiled at him. "It was the night I met you," she replied. They kissed. Amira once again sighed as she took his wing. "I miss my mother and father more than anything. And my sisters. And my bibi. They would love you. They would love the kids. But, it'll be too risky for us." Amira looked at Nzuri, Blue, and Binti as they were still snuggling with each other.

"Besides, the trip will take too long for the kids. A day or 2 from here. But, I promise. Once they're a little older, I will see them one way or another. And I'll take all of you." Amira smiled and grasped his wing tighter. "And I'll try to get us the throne. It's still my dream to be queen." Amira smiled bigger at Zazu. "And you'll be my king….and you'll be perfect at it. Life will be perfect for once." Amira hugged a shocked Zazu. King? That would be amazing, but Zazu doesn't think he could handle it. Like running a kingdom from dusk to sundown, protecting his kingdom from predators like hawks and cheetahs, and balancing the Circle of Life and his family? That's so much work. He can't possibly do it…can he? Before answering this question, he fell and bump on his head on the tree branch. Amira has flirtatiously pinned him.

"Well, that was surprising." he said, flirtatiously. She giggled. Zazu did the same thing and gently, of course.

"Hey!" she said laughing. "Now, that was surprising from you."

"My dear, I'm full of surprises." The love birds laughed as they kissed each other. Suddenly, they heard a little tweet. They looked up to see the kids staring at them like, "What the heck are you doing?" Zazu and Amira looked at the kids and then, at each other.

"Well, I think it's time to call it a day." said Amira, dusting herself off.

"Agreed!" said Zazu, snuggling next to the kids and kissing Nzuri on the head.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble in the Pride Lands

**Note from the Author-Hey, so today is 1/29****th**** and a very special day: It's my birrrrrthday! :D I'm turning 18.**

**Ok, so this chapter is very short. It's going to be just the Rafaki scene after Circle of Life. Only it's with Malki and Shuja. Yes, I HAVE decided to put Kopa, Simba's son in this book series that came out BEFORE Lion King 2, in this to make the story more emotional. Yeah, apparently, in this book series, Simba had a son named Kopa. But, in Lion King 2: the OFFICAL sequel, Simba has a girl named Kiara. This threw everyone off. So, fans decided to say that Zira KILLED Kopa to avenge Scar, so this will be in the story.**

**Also: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! This is going to be the ONLY Chapter this week. All week, I'm going to be on my school's 4-day retreat, Kairos. I'll return on Friday, but I'll be too tired updating anything. So, NO MORE chapters until the week of February 5. Until then, see all of you next week!**

* * *

Chapter 4

That night, as everyone in the Pridelands are asleep, there's only one animal awake: Rafaki. As he always does after the birth of a new king/queen, he paints a picture of her/him on his tree. This case, it's not one, but two cubs.

"Malki and Shuja…" said Rafaki as he finish painting them. "They're going to be great. Malki will be so beautiful and wise as the Queen and Shuja will be such a great prince. Maybe even a warrior? Maybe he'll protect his sister." He finished making Shuja's mane and drew a big circle around the kids that represents the Circle of Life. It also had Kiara, Nala, Kovu, and Simba. Rafaki stepped back and smiled at his creation. It had Pride Rock and the Pridelands. It also had Tinon and Pumbaa with bugs, and Zazu and his family flying in the sky.

"Everything is in perfect in your kingdom, your Majesties." said Rafaki to Mufasa and Sarabi. "There's food, water, and everyone is happy. This has been a great day! Your grand cubs are beautiful." And he talked to Mufasa, "Thank you for guiding me to bring Kovu and Kiara together. They're ruling with your wisdom. Kovu has indeed came along a long way. Because of you, the Circle of Life is complete, for now." At first, the wind was peaceful. It was Mufasa and Sarabi's way of saying, "You're welcome. Everything is indeed perfect." But, then the wind became violent.

"Ok, I would tell you to stop ruining my painting, Sire." said Rafaki, "but the last time you did it, it was important." The wind blew and damaged some parts of the painting. The only things that were destroyed are the circle of life, Pride Rock, the Pridelands, and the food for the lions, and water. Rafaki gasped.

"Mufasa? Sarabi? There's going to be a drought…soon? Is Pride Rock going to be destroyed?" The wind then started to blow again and moved a tree branch. It reveals an old painting of the Hyenas and Scar.

"They're back?" Rafaki gasped. "But, Scar's DEAD!" The wind blew again to move a second tree branch to reveal a painting of Zira. Her lionesses were smudged, since they have changed.

"Zira is ALIVE?" Rafaki didn't had a good feeling indeed. Did Zira ACTUALLY survived her watery grave and is she teaming up with the hyenas? But, what about Scar? The hyenas ate Scar alive. There's NO way he could survive.

"Mufasa, what are you telling me?"

Finally, another wind blew and moved a final tree branch. Rafaki gasped and froze. He hasn't seen this painting in the longest time. Not since Zira killed him. The painting was of a little, male cub that looks exactly Simba. No, it can't be. He can't be alive.

"….Kopa….?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Kids

**Note from the Author: Hey, guys! I'm back! My retreat was awesome! It was so relaxing and you really get close to people and God.**

**So, here's Chapter 5. It's not that long. **

**If I'm paying too much attention to Zazu and Amira, I'm so sorry! The dialogue about them is meant to introduce the kids, and their natures, so that's why there's a lot of stuff about the birds. The next Chapter 6 is about Kovu, Kiara, and the pride and it sets up the plot of my story, so there's not going to be much Zazu & Amira in it.**

**Oh, by the way, as you can probably tell, Binti's design is based on the Zazu puppet from the Broadway production of **_**The Lion King**_**. I saw that show in NYC last year and loved it! It's amazing!**

**Bibi=Grandmother in Swahili **

**Chapter 6 is coming REAL soon. I have a lot of homework, plus the Super Bowl is on tonight (Go Giants!), so no more chapters for tonight. And I have my school play audition this week, so I'll be a busy girl! But, I'm sick, so I MAY stay home tomorrow (FINALLY! A whole sick day!), so I could do the next 2 or 3 chapters. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 5

Months passed by, and Malki and Shuja grew into happy, healthy cubs. They still have their physical features they had when they were babies, and gained some too. Shuja has red hair, taking from his mother's side of the family and Malki has her father's hair, taking from her father's side of the family. They also have different personalities. Malki was outgoing and cheerful like her mother while Shuja, who was also talkative and cheerful, was more laidback and go-with-the-flow.

"Ha, pinned you again!" boasted a beautiful, young cub.

"Awwwww, no fair!" whined her younger brother with his big sister still on him. "This is the third time today." Malki, giggling, got off him. "I'm the boy. I should be stronger than you. Right, Dad?"

Kovu smiled at Shuja. "Well, sport. Your sister is going to be the queen, someday. It would be better for her to be stronger." Shuja sighed, "Okay, Dad."

"Besides, she got her skills from your bibi. But, let me tell you a secret how to beat your sister." whispered Kovu. "What, Dad?" asked Shuja, excited. As Kovu whispered to Shuja, Malki ran to Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa.

"Did you see that, grandpa?" she asked, excitedly. "I pinned him again!"

"Yes, I did. I'm so proud of you. You're definitely like your grandmother!" The two joined in as they nuzzled together.

"Look, how they love each other!" said Pumbaa, eating a worm. "I wish I had a grandpa. But, he died when I was a baby."

"No worries." said Timon. "My grandpa was horrible. He was like, 'Blah, blah, blah! Your son is not responsible enough. He's so embarrassing.'" Malki heard that and hugged Timon. "Awwww, I'm sorry. You can borrow my grandpa."

Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa laughed.

"Well, darling," chuckled Timon. "We would, but….he's pretty much our son." Malki always heard that Mufasa was Simba's dad, so she was confused by this.

"I thought Mufasa was your dad, Grandpa." said Malki, looking at Simba."Well…" started Simba. BAM! Malki has been pounced on by Shuja.

"Pinned ya!" boasted Shuja.

"Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!" said Malki.

"Exactly! 3 out of 4."

Kovu came over to Malki and said, "Here's an important thing, Malki. Always be prepared!"

Malki heard him, but switched the topic. "Hey, Daddy. When's Mom and Bibi coming back? I'm starving!" "I know you are," said Kovu. "Me too. Your mother and the pride need to find food more harder now. The herds are starting to leave."

"I'm really getting worried," said Simba. "I really hope we don't have to leave. This is my home."

"So, in the meantime…" started Timon, pulling out a bug. "Who wants an appetizer?" Simba and Shuja accepted the offer, but Kovu and Malki stood back.

"That's disgusting," she whispered. "I can't believe Grandpa used to eat them."

"Yeah," said Kovu. But, his attention quickly changed. Zazu and Amira finally came to work after 10 minutes late.

"There you are!" said Kovu. "Where were you two?"

"Sorry." said Zazu. "We had a little bit of trouble, leaving home today." He turned to see his back. "Okay, you 3! Time to hop off."

This was followed by a couple of "NO!", but a little, white hornbill quickly jumped off her father's back. Binti and her siblings just grew their feathers. Binti was mostly white, but had blue on her left wings and purple on her right, and she both had white, blue, and purple on her tail. She also has a curl in her hair and have both of her parents' facial features. She was very lovely and also very cheerful.

"Hi, you Matress-y!" said Binti, bowing to the King. "Look at my wings! Aren't they pretty?" She twirled, then slowly rotated on her tip-toes to show off her wings while her parents, lovingly, looked on.

"Why, yes! They are." said Kovu. "You are outgoing, aren't you?" Binti giggled and ran off to see the cubs. The birds and the cubs are very close friends.

"Yes, she is." said Amira who looked tired. "Nzuri is also outgoing, but she's a bit nervous of leaving her mommy and daddy."

"Yes, I am!" humped a grumpy voice. "Ok, darling. Time to get off." Amira ignored her daughter's pleas and pulled her off with her beak.

"Show your pretty fathers, Zuri." said Zazu as Amira was dropping her. Nzuri, staying close to her mom, shyly waved and said, "Hi, your Majesty. Like my feathers?" Nzuri looked just like Amira through her facial structures and royal purple feathers, but only she had blue hairs like Zazu and instead of white feathers, she had blue feathers. Her tail was all purple and a little bit blue. Nzuri was a bit prettier than her sister. Nzuri slowly rotated to show her feathers off.

"Yes, they are!" said Kovu. "I can't believe you have grown so much. Seems like yesterday you were a baby, flirting with me."

Nzuri's smile grew bigger and said, "Yeah, but I have a new guy….Shuja." Everyone bursted out loudly. Zazu stopped and groaned, "So, the boy drama begins…"

Amira smiled at her daughter and joked, "How about you go off and play with your future husband?" Zazu winced and said, "Oh no! My baby girl is not marrying any lion. She's marrying a hornbill, who is in a noble class like us and has morals, charm, class, smarts…"

"Honey, I was joking." Zazu, embarrassed, blushed and apologized, "Sorry. Father/daughter instincts!"

Nzuri, still nervous, clinged to her mother's leg and said, "No, I'm staying with you." Amira sighed and Zazu rolled his eyes and faced his son, "Okay, Blue. I know you're shy and nervous. But, it's time for you to get off too. You're a big boy now." Blue sniffed and jumped off his father's back. Blue sweetly walked to Kovu as Zazu patted him on the back, and bowed, "Hello, your Majesty." Blue looks exactly like Zazu and the only thing he has inherited from Amira was her eyes.

"Hi, buddy." said Kovu. "I'm impressed, he looks exactly like you!" Blue smiled at this.

"Okay, Blue. We're going to leave for work now." said Zazu, hugging him. Blue once again got upset. "But, I don't want you to leave," he said on the verge of tears. "What if you die?" "Daddy has done this for a long time. I'm going to be okay."

Binti, hearing that her parents are leaving, joined in. "Well, what if Mommy dies?" Amira sweetly stroked her daughter's head. "I'll be okay. I have done this for a while too."

"Well, what if WE die?" said Nzuri. Zazu and Amira both got nervous. She did had a point there. What if something happens?

"Darling, how would that happen?" asked Amira. "Simba will take good care of you."

"Well, one of the cubs can pounce on us." said Blue. "Ouch, he has a point there," thought Zazu.

"A hawk can eat us." said Nzuri. "There's another point…" thought Amira.

"Or we can jump off the point." said Binti. Zazu's heart was beating fast now.

"Ooooh! Ooooh! Oooooh!" said Nzuri, excitedly, waving her wing. "What if we get pounced on by a cub, get eaten by a hawk, AND jump off the point of Pride Rock, AND DIE?" Nzuri gave a huge grin to her parents. Zazu started to panic, but Amira did laugh over that ridiculous comment.

"Simba!" pleaded Zazu. "Make sure your grandchildren pounce on my kids. And watch out for hawks. And pllllllllease, don't let them get near the point. They're still learning how to fly. And they aren't good at it yet." Simba grinned, "Don't worry. They'll be fine. I promise."

Zazu sighed a sigh of relief, and the 2 said goodbye to the kids, who felt better about being away from their parents. Zazu and Amira flew to Kovu's back, who just said goodbye to his kids, to look for food for the pride.

"I don't know about this, Zazu." said Amira, worryingly as they leave for work. "What if something does happen to them? Maybe they're too young!"

"Don't worry, Amira." comforted Zazu. "They'll be fine. Simba will protect them."

"Nzuri is a little like you," said Kovu. "She has your over-the-top, dramatic nature."

Zazu, offended, ruffled his feathers and said in a snobby voice, "Sire, if anything, I am NOT over-the top and dramatic." Amira pinched him and he let out a scream. "Yooooouuu PINNNNNCCCCCHED MEEEEE!" he whined with tears in his eyes.

"Over-the-top and dramatic." boasted Amira, pumping her wing in the air.

Meanwhile, the chicks were playing with the cubs. Blue loved being with them, but he was very shy.

"Hi, guys." said Blue, shyly, looking down at his feet and moving them.

"You don't talk that much, you know that?" said Shuja.

"Yeah. I don't know what to say." he replied.

"I'll help you." said Malki. "Is it me or there's no food for the lions?"

Blue, still looking down, nodded.

"Me or there's no food?"

"No food."

"Blue, you're too quiet." teased Binti. "You gotta talk. Like me. Watch this."

Binti looked at Malki and said very fast, "So, we're learning how to fly. We're not good at it. I'm scared of it. I keep on falling. Luckily, Daddy catches us on the bottom. But, we're not flying on our tree. We're flying on a rock, so we don't die…." Malki widened her eyes.

"And Blue," she whispered as Binti kept going, and going, and going. "Be careful not to be like your sister." Blue giggled. Binti, offended, stopped. "Hey, why are you not listening? Hear me talk!" she whined.

Shuja was annoyed at Binti too, so he played with a worm to practice pouncing.

"Hi, Shuja." said a flirty voice. Shuja groaned and faced Nzuri, who was battering her eyes at him. "Whatcha' doing?"

"Just practicing my pouncing." he said, politely.

"I like a guy who pounces."

"Hornbills don't pounce."

"I'm not talking about hornbills…" She flirtely played with his fur and made circles on it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, creeped out.

"Mommy and Daddy do this to each other because they love each other."

Shuja got very grossed out and lifted his paw. He was taught to be polite, so he quickly switched the topic.

"Let's see my sister." Nzuri rolled her eyes and said, "Guys. They're so stupid."

The five had fun with each other, playing, singing, and laughing. They also had fun with Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa.


	6. Chapter 6: A Drought

Chapter 6

Kovu, Zazu, and Amira were finally in the Pridelands. It was getting very dry. There's still grass, but it looked like a big desert.

"Wow, I thought it would be worse." said Zazu, "but this isn't nearly as bad as the drought under Scar's rule."

"Yet." added Amira. "It's getting very dry."

"I say." said Kovu. "I don't see any food for us. You two fly around and report back what you see."

"Yes, your Majesty." bowed the two birds as they flew off.

Kovu walked around the Pridelands. The only animals he have found are rhinos, giraffes, and hippos, but they're too big for the lions and the lionesses. He has found some cheetahs and antelope, but most approach Kovu with politeness and they were also starving, so Kovu didn't have the heart to kill them or report them to the pride. Other than that, there was hardly any food at all.

"What's going on?" he thought. Not only that, but again, the grass is going away, and there isn't enough for the other animals to eat.

"Kovu!" called a voice. He turned around and saw Kiara, Nala, Vitani, and the pride. They looked absolutely terrified.

"Kiara, what's wrong?"

"We hardly can find any food."

"And not only that," added Vitani after she dropped a dead buffalo. "The water is gone!"

"What? Show me!"

Kovu followed the pride to the waterhole. They were right! There wasn't enough water for everyone!

"I'm terrified!" said Kiara, nuzzling her husband. "What if the kids starve or thrist to death?" Kovu sighed. She was right.

"Then, we have to leave the Pridelands!" announced Nala. "It's the only way to save our pride." Everyone's hearts broke when she said that. It was their home, they couldn't!

"Mother, we can't!" pleaded Kiara. "This is my home! I have lived here my whole life!"

"Well, what choice do we have?" said Vitani. "What's more important: **YOUR **children or your childhood?" Kovu and Kiara looked at each other. She was right.

"Everyone," hollered a voice. They looked up, it was Amira, hovering above them. "I found some wildebeests over there." She pointed to the left. "And hurry, they're leaving!"

"Thanks, Amira!" said everyone and the pride left to hunt. Only Kiara, being the queen, stayed.

"So, what did you find?" asked Kiara.

Amira bowed her head in sadness. "Hardly anything! I only found a couple of packs of preys, and some individual animals. Other than that, nothing."

"So, everyone has leaved the Pridelands?" asked Kovu.

Amira sadly nodded. "I'm afraid so, Sire!"

Kiara and Kovu looked at each other in sadness. Nala was right. They have to leave the Pridelands. Or at least for a while. A huge drought is coming, and everyone will die if they don't do something.


	7. Chapter 7: Peoponi

Chapter 7

"Please, Rafaki." begged Kiara. "You have to use your magic to help us find the perfect land!" Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu all went down to Rafaki's tree to see him for help. It was quite a walk, but they know, with Rafaki, it will all be worth it!

"Alright." said Rafaki, rubbing his beard to think. "Rafiki will help you. Follow me." The four entered the tree. It was very crammed for the huge lions, but they somehow manage to fit. The four sat with nervousness.

"Make yourselves at home." Rafaki said, smiling. As he gathered his stuff to help them, they look around at the paintings.

"Hey, look!" said Kiara, smiling at the painting of the kids. "It's us! How beautiful!"

"But, why is it smudged?"

Simba turned around and stopped. There it was. A painting of Kopa.

"Nala…" he said, quietly. "Look!" Nala turned around and her heart broked.

"It's…Kopa." she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Their eyes started to be filled with tears. Memories of Kopa came back to them. The day he was born. How tiny he was when he was a baby. How sweet he was! How precious he was! How their lives were filled with happiness. How adorable he was as a cub! And…the day Kopa was killed. Oh, they hate to think about the day. So heartbreaking.

"I miss him so much too." said Nala, putting her paw on Simba's. "I love him so much. I wish he was here. But if Kopa was still here…"

"Who's Kopa?" asked Kiara, who joined them. Simba and Nala looked at each other. They never told Kiara about her big brother.

"I think it's time that she knows the truth…" said Nala. Simba sighed, she was right. But, Kiara will be so mad at them. At not telling about her big brother. She would think she was a replacement when she is really not.

"Well, Kiara…" started Simba.

"Okay, Rafiki is ready!" They turned around and saw that Rafiki has set everything up.

"Okay." said Simba. "Do your stuff."

Rafiki put his potions and other things in his leaf and mix them together as he sang a chant. POOF! Smoke filled in the air. Everyone stared as visions of the avaible place appeared. It was so beautiful. It looked like Timon and Pumbaa's place, but it really wasn't. It had a big waterfall and a flowing river. It has grass for other animals to eat, lots of trees, and a big place that looked liked Pride Rock, but it was smaller and lower. There was enough prey for the lions to hunt and eat. It also had bugs for Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu's family. It was perfect!

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Kiara. "And it's open for us?"

"Yes," said Rafiki. "And it's not taken. It's called Peoponi."

"Oh! It's perfect." said Nala. "And it's going to be wonderful for the kids! They have enough places to run, play, and grow up."

"They do, don't they?" said Kovu.

"Thank you, Rafiki." said Kiara, who gave him a big kiss.

Rafiki bashfully smiled, "Aww, you're welcome, Kiara." But, then a strange rumbling came in the vision. It started to cloud, thunderstorm, and rain. Evil laughter appeared in the vision.

"Rafiki?" cried Simba. "What's going on?"

"There's going to be evil forces in the land." explained Rafiki.

"But, it looks perfect! What happened?" asked Kovu.

"No, it's perfect right now. But, if you don't leave for Peponi soon, the forces will come!"

"But, who are these forces?" said Kiara.

"I don't know! The vision is too dark to clarify who! And they're after…you." Then, Rafiki ended the vision.

Kiara gasped, "We have to leave in the morning! How long is it?"

"A day or two."

Everyone groaned. "Do you think you could lead us?" asked Kovu. Rafaki nodded.

* * *

"So, everyone. I'm saying this with a heavy heart," announced Kovu to his pride. "That due to the impending drought, we have to leave the Pridelands." Everyone gasped. They don't want to leave. This is home.

"Well, where are we going?" asked Timon.

"Rafiki found a beautiful place for us called Peponi." said Kiara. "It's beautiful! It has waterfalls, grasses, dens, and plenty of food. It's going to be great for raising the kids."

"Sounds great." said Pumbaa.

"But, we have to leave the first thing in the morning." said Simba. "If we don't come, dark forces will take over."

"Does that mean we have to leave during sunrise?" groaned Timon. "I hate waking up early."

"Afraid so, Timon."

"Wait!" asked a lioness. "What are we going to eat through this journey? We already ate everything today!"

"Let's eat Timon and Pumbaa!" said Vitani. Timon and Pumbaa screamed and ran behind Kovu.

"You're not sacrifing us, are you buddy, old pal?" pleaded Timon.

Kovu smiled at his friends. "Of course not!"

"Okay…" said Vitani, thinking of another way to save the pride. "Then, let's eat Zazu, Amira, and their kids!" The birds gasped and the kids went to Amira for protection, crying.

"Oh, you don't want to eat us!" said Zazu, nervously. "We're going to be too hard."

"No!" said Kovu. "We're not eating them. We're not eating anyone in this pride…or friends of this pride. Do you understand me?" The pride groaned.

"Well, what are we suppose to eat?" argued Vitani.

"I'm sure we'll find some food on the way there."

"Well," said a pregnant lioness. "Can we at least eat a DIFFERENT hornbill? I'm craving for hornbill."

"Oh, that reminds me!" said a lioness. "Zazu and Amira, don't be offended and cover your kids' eyes."

"Oh, it's a part of the Circle of Life," said Zazu. "As long as we don't know the hornbill, we don't care."

"Kids, stay down there! Don't look up here!" said Amira, whose kids were snuggling behind her legs for protecting. This followed by a choir of "Yes, Mama!" Then, Blue asked, "Are we going to get eaten?" "No." answered Amira, "we're fine, stay down here though."

"I found a hornbill from outside of here." said the lioness, taking out a black hornbill. "I killed him for you." This followed a huge gasp from Amira. Everyone stared at her, who was trembling.

"Do you know the bird?" said the lioness, feeling bad.

"The bird is a spy." panicked Amira, who was about to cry. Zazu protectively wrapped his wings around her, looking terrified too. He knew immediately that's a spy of Katili.

"He found me, Zazu." she whispered. "We have to leave."

"Shhhh..." Zazu comforted. "I know, love. Remember, you're safe with me."

Everyone looked confused. Only the Royal Family, and Timon and Pumbaa knew about Amira being a princess.

Kovu came up and asked Amira, "Do you want to sleep with us tonight?" She looked up with her tear-stained face and red eyes, and nodded. "Thank you, Sire." she whispered.

"So, everyone," continued Kiara. "The journey will take a day or two." Everyone interrupted with groans and comments.

"I know it'll be long for you and your kids, but it's the only avaible land we have. And if we get there before the forces do, it'll be all worth it. All of us will have to stay together no matter what. We'll stay hunting because there will be food on the way there."

* * *

In the den, Shuja and Malki weren't taking the news in a good way.

"But, Daddy!" said Shuja with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to leave! This is my home!"

"I know, Shuja." said Kovu. "But, we're doing this for you and your sister."

"Why do we have to go?" asked Malki.

"Because, Malki." continued Kovu. "There will be a drought, so there's going to be no water. Because of this, all of our food is disappearing."

"No, it isn't." argued Malki. "We had buffalo and wilderbeast today."

"That was the only thing we could find," said Kiara. "This was the first food we had in a day. We're lucky for that."

The kids sighed, defeated.

"Hey, this is going to be hard for us too." said Kovu. "Especially for your mother. She lived here her whole life. But, we're doing this to give you 2 a better life. 'Cause we love you so much." They joined for a nuzzle.

"Now, time to rest up. We have a long journey ahead." said Kovu. The kids snuggled to sleep.

Meanwhile, Zazu, Amira, and the kids were set up a special nest just for them in the den. The kids weren't happy about leaving either.

"But, Mommy." cried Blue. "I don't want to leave! We have food here and we don't need water. So, why are we leaving?"

"Yeah!" said the girls. "It's not fair, Mama!"

Zazu and Amira sighed.

"I know, kids." said Amira. "But, it's Daddy's job, so we have to go with them."

"Stupid Daddy!" said Nzuri. That hit Zazu hard.

"Nzuri!" said Amira. "Apologize to your father at once." Nzuri looked at her father and noticed how hurt he is and felt horrible. No one ever said that to him before.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." said Amira, hugging her daddy. Zazu smiled, pick her up, and hugged her.

"It's alright, my dear." he said, giving her a kiss.

"And," continued Amira, "we were going to leave anyway."

"Why, Mommy?" asked Binti. Amira sighed and said, not wanting to scare the kids, "you'll understand when you're older."

Once the kids were tucked in their mommy, Zazu took her wing and said, "Amira, you know how I'm thinking about retiring?" Amira nodded.

"Well, I've been thinking all evening. This will be hard for you to hear, but…the kids are old enough and since the pride is moving, so I think it's time for you to return to your kingdom."

Amira, immediately, shook her head. "No, I can't! Now that Katili has found me! We're in great danger!"

"Exactly, darling! They now expect you to be here. And I guarantee you that Katili may be on his way here. But, we're not going to be here, are we?" Zazu winked and stroke her hair in his other wing.

"That's true…" she said. "But, right now, we have to be with your liege." Zazu sighed.

"Good point. But, we have to see them soon."

"Zazu, what if Katili is still with my parents?" Amira looked around the den for any more hidden birds. "What if they're watching us right now?"

Zazu rolled his eyes and removed his wings from her. "Darling, I don't know what to tell you. We're safe. Kovu's with us. He's protecting us. Katili won't find us, I promise you! He won't be at your kingdom. I know you're scared. But, as Simba learned at a young age, your parents won't be here forever. They need to meet their grandchildren. And I want to meet my in-laws. And you need to see them again. I don't want you to regret anything."

Amira stood there, stunned, and bit her lip. Zazu never snapped at her like that before. He immediately knew her feelings were hurt and saw her beautiful eyes getting filled with tears. So, he put his wings around her.

"I love you, my love." he whispered to her ear. "And nothing will change that." She hugged back, silently cried in his shoulder, and looked up at him, crying.

Zazu giggled, "You know there's snot coming out of your nose, right?"

She giggled too and said, "Uh-huh."

But, they weren't the only ones up. Kovu and Simba could not sleep. Kovu was terrified. What if he gets everyone and Rafiki lost? What if someone dies? What if someone gets injured? What if he is a bad leader? What if they get attacked? What if the forces get there? Then, what now? What about Kiara and the kids? How would they do?

Meanwhile, Simba was sleepless at that moment too. He was so heartbroken that he has to leave his home. He just got back after all this time, and now he has to run away from it again. He also had the same worries as Kovu. What if Kovu can't do it? What if Kovu failed? Then what? And what if Simba has to take over on the trip? Then what now? All of these answers will be revealed on their life-changing journey tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8: Shadowland

**Note from Author-I am SO sorry that I hadn't update for a few days. I had so much homework and physical therapy, so, I have never had the chance to update it.**

**Okay, so the story's plot has kicked off. Pride Rock is in the brink of getting ruined, so Kovu must lead the pride to Peoponi (which means paradise in Swahilli) in a huge race of time. In this chapter, they start their journey to Peoponi. **

**So, this chapter's (and 3 future chapters) format is (and will be) different from all of the other chapters. This chapter will be in SCRIPT Form. This (and 3 future chapters) is going to be musical numbers, so the fotmat will help you understand the action in this chapter. The song in this is "Shadowland" from the Broadway show. I'm changing the lyrics slightlity to fit in more. **

**Also, as for the journey, I only know 2 THINGS that are happening in the journey. ONLY 2 things! So, I need to think more things and fast! Don't worry, new chapters will come this weekend AND next week if I'm not too busy. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

*music for Shadowland begins. The morning begins with a purple sky. Everyone wakes up and starts to leave Pride Rock*

**EVERYONE:**

Fatshe leso lea halalela (The land of our ancestors is holy)

Fatshe leso lea halalela

**AMIRA (**On Kiara with her family):

Shadowland.

The leaves have fallen

**AMIRA, NALA, KIARA & VITANI:**

This shadowed land.

This was our home.

**KIARA:**

The river's dry. The ground has broken

**NALA:**

So I must go. Now I must go

**KOVU: **(Sitting down and praying to Mufasa):

And where the journey may lead me,

Let your prayers be my guide.

I cannot stay here, my father.

But, I'll remember my land.

**EVERYONE (In **_**italicized)/**_**KOVU & SIMBA (In Bold):**

_Prideland_.** I have no choice.**

_My land. _**I will find our ways**

_Tear-stained. _**Lea halalela**

_Dry land_

_Take this_. **Take this prayer**

_With you. _**What lies out there**

_Fatshe leso. _**Lea halalela**

(As instrumental plays, the sun rises. They make their way to Rafiki's.)

**EVERYONE (praying to the kings. As Rafiki approachees them):**

And where the journey may lead us,

Let your prayers be our guide.

Though it may take us so far away,

Always have us remember our land.

*Rafiki blesses everyone as he sings these lines*

**ALL (In different times):**

Fatshe leso lea halalela

Fatshe leso lea halalela

Fatshe leso lea halalela

**EVERYONE:**

And where the journey may lead us,

Let your prayers be our guide,

Though it may take us so far away,

**EVERYONE (In **_**italics)/**_**NALA (BOLD):**

_Always have us remember our land._**/I will remember my land.**

_And where the journey may lead us_/**Giza buyabo, giza buyabo**

_Let your prayers be our guides_/**I will return, I will return**

_**Beso bo**_

_Though it may take us so far away/_**Giza buyabo, I will return**

_Always have us remember our land/_**(Simba this time) Giza buyabo.**

**SIMBA:**

Oh giza, my land oh giza! Buyabo


	9. Chapter 9: Nunuu and Adilah

**Note from Author: Hello guys! 2 things:**

**1) The names of the 2 lionesses are random. I just picked them randomly.**

**Their names and meaning:**

**Adilah=Justice**

**Nunuu=To praise**

**2) Since I went to church (Yay Jesus! =D) and out to dinner with family and friends, no more new chapters tonight! The new chapter is coming either tomorrow or next week, so enjoy!**

**P.S.- Who watched The Lion King on Disney Channel tonight? I missed it b/c of dinner. :( I only caught the last 4 seconds of it, literally! Whatever, thank goodness for DVDs.**

**P.S.S.-I just read that Whitney Houston has died. I'm so shocked. My jaw dropped when I read she died. May she RIP.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Afternoon just began and the pride just left a long desert. They were exhausted and very thirsty because of the hot heat. Everyone cheered when they started to see grass.

"Guys, I think I see a river!" cried out Nala. Everyone looked and gasped. There it was, a cold river! Everyone screamed in glee as they all gathered to drink the cold water.

"Oh, it feels so amazing!" said Timon, drinking the water. "I thought we would never get out of there."

"Agreed!" said Pumbaa. "You know what? Instead of drinking it, I want to jump in and…."

"NO!" everyone cried out. They know how and why there are bubbles EVERYTIME Pumbaa is in the water. "Pumbaa, old pal," said Timon. "Just drink it!"

Meanwhile, poor Malki and Shuja, and other cubs couldn't get pass the lionesses to drink the water.

"HEY!" called Shuja. "Let us come through! We're thirsty too." Kiara saw this.

"Everyone, let the kids come through." said Kiara. The pride made way for the kids as they drink it. "Now, don't lean too over. We can't have a death in the pride," warned Kiara. The kids ignored her as they happily drank the water.

"It's so good, Mommy!" said Malki.

Kovu laid down to rest as Simba joined him.

"I thought we would never get out of there." cried Kovu to Simba, lying on his hip. "2 hours for one desert!" Simba sighed, "I'm just relieved that no one passed out, especially the cubs."

"I'm really surprised they did well! Yes, they were complaining. But, they're alright. And that's all that matters."

Rafiki came to join them and mediate.

"Rafiki," said Kovu. "I'm sorry for questioning you, but do you know where are we going?"

"Of course, your Majesty." said Rafiki. "Rafiki has the Great Kings of the Past to guide us."

"Rafiki? How are they exactly guiding us?"

"They're guiding me by living in me." Kovu gave Simba a confused look. Simba shrugged.

"Where are we going next, Rafiki?" Rafiki did some chants to get some answers from the kings. "We're going to open woodland. It's nearby here."

Zazu overheard this conversation and flew to Kovu. "Hopefully, we'll find a fellow pride that can help us."

Rafiki said, "There actually is a pride."

"Are they good lions?" asked Kovu.

Before Rafiki could answer, Kiara walked to the guys and said to Kovu, "Shouldn't we get going?"

* * *

Everything Rafiki foretold came true. Not too far away from there was indeed a woodland.

"So, where's the pride, Rafiki?" asked Kovu.

"I don't know." said Rafiki, scratching his beard.

"I don't trust, Rafiki." thought Kovu. "There's no pride. That crazy monkey's leading us to nowhere. We're going to die!"

Timon and Pumbaa were following behind the pride.

"It's very beautiful here, Timon." said Pumbaa. "Why can't we live here?"

"Because, Pumbaa." said Timon, "The monkey said it's taken."

"But, I don't see any lions."

"You know Rafiki. He's just….crazy."

But, little do they recognize that two lionesses are watching them. They were a light dark tan, a little brighter than Kovu. One was a teenager and the other was her mother.

"Now, Adilah." whispered her mother. "These are your first prey: A meerkat and a warthog."

"We're going to have food for a week." whispered Adilah.

"I'm so proud of you, my dear on how you track down your prey so quickly . Now, silently get down…" She did that. "And quietly stalk them."

"But, I'm going to feel so bad for killing the meerkat! He's so cute." said Adilah, stalking them.

"Yeah, he is. But, come on! You have to show no mercy for your prey."

Adilah sighed and nodded. "Yes, Mother." She quietly stalks them.

Timon sensed something.

"Hey, Pumbaa. Are you getting that feeling that you're getting watched?"

Pumbaa stopped walking. "Yes, I am."

Nala stopped and perked her ears when he said that.

"What?" she said to Pumbaa. Pumbaa looked behind him to find Adilah.

"NOW!" roared her mother. Adilah ran after Timon and Pumbaa who was screaming. The pride stopped when they heard the screams and some lionesses charge after Adilah. But, before they had the chance, Nala attacked Adilah.

"Hey, what are you doing?" cried Adilah as she was fighting Nala. "You're ruining my first hunt!"

"GET OFF MY BABY!" screamed her mother as she charge for Nala. Simba ran and attacked the mother.

"Go Grandpa and Bibi!" called Shuja.

"Rip her apart!" yelled Malki.

"Pounce, pounce!" called Timon.

Finally, the 2 lionesses were pinned by Simba and Nala.

"Do you see what you have just done?" hissed the mother. "You ruined my daughter's first hunt!"

"I'm sorry." said Simba. "The warthog and meerkat are with us." The lioness gasped and felt immediately horrible. She got up and went up to Timon and Pumbaa, who were backing away as she grew closer.

"I'm so sorry, you two!" pleaded the lioness. "I had no idea. Please forgive me!" Timon humped, while Pumbaa said, "Hakuna Matata." The lioness giggled.

Adilah got up and asked, "So, who are you, outlanders?" Kovu came up to them and said, "This is my pride. Our home is suffering a drought, so we have to move away. May you please help us?"

The lioness nodded. "I'll be glad to help all of you. Let us lead all of you to our pride. Let me introduce us to you. My name is Nunuu. And this is my daughter, Adilah." Adilah also came up to Timon, Pumbaa, and Nala and apologized, "I'm so sorry, you three." Timon once again humped, and Pumbaa said, "It's alright, ma'm." Nala smiled, "You know, I also nearly killed these two. But, my husband, Simba saved them. So, I couldn't help, but remembering…."

"Simba?" cried Nunuu. "THE Simba? You mean you're the Lion King?" Simba smiled, "Well, I was. My son in-law is now the King and my daughter is queen."

"It's so nice to meet you." said Kiara.

"No!" said Nunuu. "It's nice to meet YOU, your Majesty! All of the members of my pride have heard the legend of Simba, your father."

"I thought it was a fairytale," said Adilah, in ecastic of meeting the Lion King. "I can't believe it's true." She gasped at Timon and Pumbaa. "Which means I NEARLY killed Timon and Pumbaa." She started kissing Pumbaa's hoof. "Forgive me, you two. Mother made me! You two were always my favorite characters in the story!" Pumbaa smiled. "Oh, you don't have to kiss my hoof."

Timon whispered to Pumbaa, "Pumbaa! We're celebrities! Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

"So, you heard of us, huh?" asked Timon. Adilah happily nodded. "Well, all is forgiven, sweetheart if…"

"If what?" gasped Adilah. "What?"

"You take this big leaf and block the sun away from us. It's hot out here!"

Adilah giggled, "Okay!" And she ran to the big leaf and used it to shade Timon and Pumbaa. Zazu and his family, who are also hot from the Sun, joined Timon and Pumbaa.

Nunuu said, "Come, let's go to my pride! They'll be so thrilled."

"Lead the way." said Kovu.

And away everyone went, tired and hungry.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth about Kovu

**Note from Author: I guarantee that all of you will love this chapter. At first, when I had this idea yesterday, I decided not to do it because there will be 2 other reunions, so I don't want there to be too many of them. Like: *EVENT* REUNION *EVENT**EVENT* RENUION *EVENT* EVENT* REUNION *EVENT* *THE END*. No, this is NOT the Story Arch/Plot; I just want to give you an example of how annoying it would be to have a reunion like every 2 seconds. **

**But, I feel like this character should really get one. I'm not going to say who because I don't want to spoil who it is, but c'mon. Admit it! Ever since you first saw him, you want to know about this character's past. I guarantee that you'll love the reunion! Just to warn you, there WILL be another reunion soon! It may come in 3 chapters, but I feel like it's soon for the next reunion and the sub-plot for the reunion (it's going to a huge sub-plot!). Yet, I'm dying to write it, so….**

**To end this note, here are the name translations:**

**Binadamu=Son of Adam**

**Khalfani=Leader**

**Mosi=The first born**

**Jauhar=Jewel**

**Enjoy! I know you will!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Nunuu lead the pride out of the woodlands to a beautiful savannah.

"There they are, your Majesty." said Nunuu as they got closer to the pride, "My pride. Let me announce to them that you're here."

"Thank you, Nunuu." said Kovu. "We're eternally grateful for your help."

Nunuu walked to her pride. Kovu and Kiara widen their eyes in shock as they got a closer look at them.

"Kovu," whispered Kiara. "Nunuu's pride…look just like you."

"Yeah, I know."

Kiara was right. The pride had Kovu's fur color (only lighter) and face.

"This is so weird." whispered Kovu as he watched some lionesses greet Nunuu. "It's like they're my family."

Adilah was still shadowing Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Amira, and the chicks. She was very tired and wanted to introduce Kovu and Simba to her family once they returned from hunting.

"May I please stop? I want my family to see the king." she said, the leaf in her mouth.

"Hmmmmm…." said Timon. "Ok, Adilah. You can stop."

"YES! Thank you." She put down the leaf and ran to Kovu.

"She's so cute." said Zazu. "Well, I think I should be with Kovu and talk to the pride."

He heard a gasp. It was Amira.

"Amira, are you okay?" said Zazu, worried.

"Oh, I'm fine." said Amira. "I had another nightmare. This is my 2nd one today."

"Odd." said Zazu.

"I guess I'm a little too paranoid about Katili."

"Are these nightmares about him?"

Amira nodded.

"You should stop thinking about him. That will help." And he flew off to Kovu.

"Yeah, maybe." She lay down on her back and looked at the sky. Of course, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She was in even more danger than before! Spies could be watching her right now.

Then, Nunuu roared to get everyone's attention. Nunuu was sitting on a rock, where she sits on when important announcements are made.

"My pride," she announced. "My daughter couldn't find food, but she found something much better. She found the Lion King, THE Lion King." Everyone gasped and turned around. They saw Simba and Kovu, walking to Nunuu as everyone took a bow and talked excitedly.

"Everyone, if you could stop talking." Zazu said. "I know all of you are excited, but Simba wants to say a few words."

"HEY! IT'S THE ANNOYING BLUE HORNBILL! I LOVE THIS GUY!" shouted a lioness. Zazu gave a big frown to her.

"Sorry, you were my favorite character out of the legend as a kid."

He stopped frowning and blushed.

"I was?" What an honor!

"Zazu…" said Simba. "You're being a hypocrite."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sire. Please speak."

"Everyone," said Simba. "I thank you for your warm welcome! I feel honored for that welcome. I come here in this land because we need your help. I'll let the current King and my son-in-law, Kovu talk." Kovu went on the rock and paused as he saw everyone's reactions. They were shocked.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked. Adilah spoke out, "I'm sorry. It's just that you look just like my brother. He was kidnapped as a baby."

"I do?"

"Yes." she said, stunned. "You have his hair, eyes, the fur, and everything." Kovu's heart started to beat fast. The pride looked just like him. It can't be…Zira was his mother. And his father died when he was a baby. It can't be….! Kovu got off the rock and walked to Nunuu. Nunuu was stunned. Is this…her lost son?

"Wait, how do you know what he looks like?" asked Kovu.

"Mother told me what he looked like all the time when I was a kid. I was born a little bit after he was kidnapped."

"Mommy, what's going on?" asked Malki to the stunned Kiara.

"I….don't know." She really didn't know. She thought that Zira and some other lion were his parents. She refused to believe that this was Kovu's pride.

"Nunuu," said Kovu. "Can you tell me how your son is kidnapped?"

Nunuu sighed. "It all began when a strange-looking lion came up to my pride…"

* * *

"Nunuu, Khalfani!" said a lioness. "Your 3 children are absolutely beautiful." Nunuu happily smiled and look down at her 3 newborns. She just gave birth to one daughter and two sons. Next to her was her handsome mate, Khalfani. He had very dark brown fur and blue eyes. Everyone gathered to see Khalfani's newborn cubs.

"Thank you, ma'm." said Khalfani.

"No doubt about it! They look just like you!" said another lioness. "I can definitely see Nunuu in the girl and you in the boys."

"Definitely!" said Nunuu, beaming. "That's what I said too!"

"So, what are their names?" asked a lioness to Nunuu.

"Their names are Mosi, Jauhar, and Binadamu." Everyone awwwwed at the names. Nunuu looked lovingly at her babies. Mosi was the oldest one. He looks just like his father, but only his fur was a little light and he has his father's blue eyes. Jauhar was the second child, and the little girl of the family. She looks exactly like her mother and had her fur and her pretty, green eyes. Last was the baby of the family, Binadamu. He looked just like his father, but only he had green eyes like his mother.

"They're so beautiful, Nunuu." said Khalfani. "Jauhar looks just like you!"

"Mosi and Binadamu look like you."

"So, who's going to be the leader of the pride someday?" asked a lioness.

"Mosi is."

Binadamu then woke up and looked at his mother.

"Hello there." she said as Khalfani leaned down to look at him. Binadamu started to giggle. Everyone awwwwed.

"That's my little boy." said Khalfani as he kissed his son.

"My, what a beautiful son." purred a mysterious voice. Everyone turned around and saw an mysterious outlander. There were female lionesses behind him. He had tan-brown fur, black hair, and a scar on his face.

"It's a shame that he can't be the next king," he continued.

Nunuu and Khalfani looked at each other in confusion.

"Darling, who is this?" whispered Nunuu.

"That's what I was going to ask you." whispered Khalfani.

The lion heard them and said, "You know I can hear you." Nunuu and Khalfani looked at him and felt bad about being rude.

"My apologizes, traveler." said Khalfani.

"No, I'm sorry! I should have been more polite and introduce myself to you right away," purred the lion. "My name is Scar, and I'm the King of Pride Rock."

Nunuu and Khalfani gasped.

"Oh, your Majesty!" said Nunuu. "We're so sorry for being so rude to a king like you. Would you forgive us?"

"Of course, my dear, of course!" said Scar, getting closer to Nunuu and Khalfani.

"And we have heard about your brother and nephew." said Khalfani. "We offer you our greatest condolences."

Scar sadly sighed and said, "Thank you so much. It was horrible! I was there when it happened. I tried to save him, but as I was grabbing his paw, he slipped and fell off. And my poor Simba! He was so young. But, hey. He should have listened to his daddy and not went to that gorge. Promise me that you'll watch over your kids day and night?"

"Oh yes, your Majesty!" said Nunuu. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well…" purred Scar. "I'm in search of a heir for my kingdom…"

"Don't you have a queen?" interrupted Khalfani.

"Well, I was going to."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Well, I had my eyes sight on a certain lioness named Nala. She was so beautiful, fit, and young."

"Wait, you tried make a lioness who is younger than you your mate?"

Scar ignored Khalfani. "I simply asked her to marry me, but she scratched me in the face."

"Is that how you got that scar?" asked Nunuu.

"LISTEN TO MY STORY!" roared Scar. Everyone cowered, and the little babies woke up, crying. "I mean…please listen to me." Immediately, Nunuu and Khalfani didn't have a good feeling about their mysterious guest.

"Anyway, I politely asked her to be my queen, but she rejected me. So, I banished her."

"Scar, that's terrible!" scolded Nunuu. "You don't banish a lioness over rejecting you!"

"I'm the King! I can do whatever I want!" argued Scar.

"Okay." interrupted Khalfani, trying to stop the fight. "So, you're looking for a lioness to be your mate?" The lionesses of the pride didn't like Scar at all, and didn't have a good feeling about him.

"No, that would take too long for a mate to form my heir." said Scar.

"Oh." said Khalfani. "Then, how will you find your heir here?"

Scar evilly smiled at him, "I heard that a lioness here was having babies. So, I came here. And I'm hoping that you would give me one of you kids." Everyone gasped, and a moment of silence began as Scar slowly walked to the cubs. Nunuu growled at Scar.

"What? I just want to take a good look at them and choose my heir." said Scar.

"No, you're going to take one!" said Khalfani, blocking Scar from his wife and kids.

"Ahhh, so I have your permission?"

"No! You know what I mean!"

But, soon enough the lionesses, who were with Scar, grabbed the 3 cubs.

"NO!" Nunuu and Khalfani yelled. The rest of Scar's lionesses blocked them and their pride away from those lionesses.

"He means no harm!" said a lioness of Scar. The other lionesses dropped the cubs in front of Scar. The cubs, curiously, looked up at Scar.

"You three are abousetely beautiful." said Scar, studying them.

He looked at Jauhar. "You're a beautiful girl." he purred to her. She sweetly smiled at him. "But, girls are weak. So, you're not going to be my heir." Scar gave Jauhar to a lioness, who gave her back to her parents.

"If you hurt a single hair of their sweet little heads…" hissed Nunuu, putting Jauhar down to snuggle. Scar smirked at her.

"Now, which one of you is going to be my heir?" Mosi and Binadamu ignored Scar and both mewed for they have found a grasshopper. They decided to play with it.

"Whoever kills this bug will be my heir," declared Scar, out loud. He looked at Nunuu and Khalfani, who had tears in their eyes. "Get close to them, and I'll kill them." he hissed.

It wasn't long until Binadamu pounced on the grasshopper, scratched it, and ate it.

"Yes!" hissed Scar, grabbing little Binadamu. "He's perfect! He has dark skin, matching the darkness in him. He's strong, and shows no mercy to his prey."

"He's a baby." said Khalfani.

"Yes, but I have a good sense of character." said Scar. He picked up the baby and said, "Well, I guess I better be leaving with MY Kovu…"

* * *

"It was horrible." sobbed Nunuu. "We fought so hard to fight for my Binadamu, but Scar's army was so powerful that we couldn't defeat his lionesses, so he escaped with him. We tried to look for Pride Rock, but hyenas chased us on the way there and they were so powerful…" Nunuu's pride sat and bowed their heads to remember her son.

Everyone from Pride Rock stood there, speechless. Especially Kovu. Kovu IS Binadamu! That's why he looks so different from Vitani and his late brother, Nuka. He was KIDNAPPED as a baby! All this time, Scar and Zira were lying to him about EVERYTHING! About his identity, Kovu's "father", EVERYTHING! Kovu couldn't believe it. Finally, he got the nerve to say something.

"Scar raised me to be his next heir…" he said to Nunuu. "I guess he gave me to another lioness, who raised me to be like him."

Nunuu and Adilah stood there, speechless.

"What did you just say?" she whispered.

"Scar raised me…"

Nunuu tried to catch her breath. Her son is home!

"MY BABY! Binadamu!" she said, hugging him while crying.

"It's okay. I'm home." he said, crying.

Everyone from Pride Land smiled and some of them cried…including Timon and Pumbaa.

"Is that my bibi?" asked Shuja to Kiara. Kiara smiled.

"Yes, this is Daddy' family." she replied.

"It is?" asked Malki.

"I'll explain everything later."

Vitani came up to Kovu and Nunuu.

"I can't believe this that all this time, Kovu." she said. "I always thought about how you look so different from my family. Mother and Nuka would always refuse to tell me why. Now, it all makes sense."

"So, you're not really my sister, huh?" asked Kovu.

Vitani smiled, "You'll always be my brother no matter what!" The two hugged.

Adilah stood there in shock, "Wow! I can't believe that we almost attack my big brother." Nunuu and Kovu laughed.

"Nunuu, what's going on?" asked a gruff voice. They turned around to see 3 lions and a lioness. There he was. Kovu's dad and siblings. Khalfani and Mosi looked like Kovu, minus the eyes and Mosi's light fur. And Jauhar, who was pregnant, looked just like her mother.

"Khalfani," said Nunuu. "Binadamu is home." The three lions gasped and looked at him.

"Binadamu!" yelled Mosi (dropping an antelope) and Jauhar, charging at Kovu. They played around. Adilah joined in. A minute later, they stopped when Khalfami walked to Kovu.

"My boy." whispered Khalfami with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Dad…" Kovu hugged him. His mother joined in.

Mosi, being the leader of the pride, stepped on the rock and proclaimed, "Our brother has returned after all this time. We shall have a celebration!" Kovu stopped, "Wait a minute." Kovu was worried. More the pride played around, more time they will waste, which means that the Dark Forces will take over Peoponi before the pride will have a chance to get there. He walked to Rafiki.

"Bindamu, are you ok?" asked Maku, worried that he has made his little brother angry.

"Oh, yeah. I need to talk to Rafiki for a second." Kovu's family nodded.

"How close are the dark forces to Peoponi?" Rafiki sat and mediated to get the answer, and finally answered, "We can celebrate!" Kovu smiled at his brother, "Okay, let's celebrate!"


	11. Chapter 11: Reuniting with Family

**Note from the Author: Surprised, aren't you? I added the renuion/Kovu's real identity chapter because Kovu looks nothing like Zira. There is resemblance in Kovu with Nuka and Vitani, but he has way darker skin than them. Plus, Vitani and Zuka have the same fur color, so there's no way that Kovu could be their biological brother. Plus, Nunnu and Adilah looked a little like him and I noticed that as I was finishing Chapter 9. Additionally, it explains how and why Scar picked Kovu as his heir. So, despite the two, upcoming reunions, I went with it.**

**Yes, I did put "The Madness of King Scar" in it as a reference because 1) that was a kick-butt scene. In fact, that scene inspired the Siri/Amira scene from Chapter 3. It was such a shame that it got removed from the movie because it was "too creepy". Disney, you have Jafar, a 50-60 year old, from **_**Aladdin**_**, calling Jasmine, an 18-year old, a pussy-cat, and Frollo from **_**Hunchback of Notre Dame**_**, literally LUSTING over a younger female, Esmeralda. I think you could have put this scene in. 2) It explains why Nala ran away from Pride Rock. I MIGHT ADD "The Madness of King Scar" later in the story as a flashback. **

**Speaking of Scar, I really hope you enjoyed his cameo. And don't worry, this is not the last time you see him in the story. ;)**

**It's 6:00 at night on a Monday, which means that dinner is almost ready, and **_**Pretty Little Liars **_**and **_**Smash**_** are going to be on soon ;), so I'm making Chapter 11 short and to the point as possible. Due to my busy schedule (theatre callbacks on Wednesday and physical therapy on Thursday), Chapter 12 will arrive with tomorrow as the earliest and Saturday as the latest. I'm trying my best to do Chapter 12 as soon as possible.**

**I'm trying to do the other reunion is like 3-5 chapters because I don't want the other reunion to come right after this; it'll be too soon and rushed. I need ideas since I have a bad case of writer's block, so please give me some. I'll give you credit. Starzinmieyez gave me some, and I thank him/her.**

**Enjoy Chapter 12 and have a great Valentine's Day! **

* * *

Chapter 11

"My pride!" announced Mosi after everyone gathered together. "Today is a joyful day. After a couple of years, my brother, Binadamu has finally returned home." Kovu, who was with his parents, stood and roared. Everyone else roared. "Not only did he return as my brother, but he returned as a king. So unbelievable."

Kovu spoke, "It's amazing to be here. To finally be home. To be with my pride. And to be with my family." He nuzzled with his family.

After the speeches from the family, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, and Simba, everyone enjoyed the antelope and each other's company. Nunuu and Khalfami especially enjoyed visiting their in-laws.

"Oh, son." said Khalfami. "Your mate is so beautiful. You have a good taste." He kissed Kiara's paw and Kiara blushed.

"Thank you, Khalfami." said Kiara. "It's an honor to meet you."

"No, Kiara," said Nunuu. "It's an honor to meet you! We want to know all about you…"

"Well, okay. Well, I was born…"

Timon and Pumbaa were enjoying themselves…as lionesses fed them bugs.

"This is the life, Pumbaa." said Timon after he swallowed a bug. "We really need to do this more often." Pumbaa, of course, was so into the bugs, so he didn't hear him.

"Ugh, look at them." scowled Zazu as his family enjoyed their own bugs. "Taking advantage of those poor lionesses."

Amira smiled, "Well, you know them. Let them enjoy themselves. I remembered our servants, feeding me and my sisters our meals. I loved that."

Zazu rolled his eyes, and gave a worm to the kids.

"Daddy," said Blue after they eat the worm. "So, these lionesses are Kovu's pride?"

"Yup!" said Zazu. "He just found them today."

"Daddy," said Nzuri. "Why was Kovu away from his family so long?"

"Well…" said Zazu, giving Amira a nervous look. He didn't want to scare the kids. Amira shook her head no. "We'll tell you when you're older."

"Awwww, why?" whined Nzuri.

"You never tell us anything! Like why we were going to leave anyway." whined Binti.

"Yes, because we don't want to scare you." said Amira.

A female lioness cub and her mother walked to Zazu.

"Mommy! It's Banana Peak, the stupid bird from the legend of The Lion King." she squealed. The chicks laughed at their embarrassed father and Zazu covered his eyes.

"Great, Simba is the amazing hero! Scar is the evil one! Timon and Pumbaa are the funny ones! And who am I? The stupid one." he grumbled. Amira, not wanting to disappoint the cub, put her wings on her husband and went up to the girl and apologized, "Sorry, he's trying not to be rude! He's just embarrassed. He appreciates your love, right…" Amira couldn't help, but give a huge chuckle at the name, "…Banana Peak?" Zazu nodded.

"You're my favorite character from the legend. Can I please have your autograph, Banana Peak?" Zazu smiled at her and said, "Actually, my dear, it's Mr. Banana Peak.

Nzuri, annoyed, said, "No, it's Zazu!"

"Let my fan call me any name she wants, Nzuri."

Malki and Shuja enjoyed meeting their grandchildren.

"Binadamu," said Khalfami, playing with Malki. "Your grandchildren are absolutely beautiful. They look just like you. So, what are your names?"

"Shuja!"

"Malki! Want to watch how I pounce on my brother?"

Nunuu laughed, "Of course, Malki!"

Finally, having an afternoon of fun, laughter, songs, stories, and reuniting, it was finally time to go.

Rafiki went up to Kovu, who was giggling with his reunited-siblings and said, "Sire, it's time to go." Kovu, disappointed, replied with a sad "Oh."

"Wait!" said Mosi. "After finally being with us after all this time…you're leaving us?"

"No, not forever! I just need to lead my pride to our new home. I'll visit you often!"

Kovu's family gathered in sadness.

"But, my son." said Khalfami. "After this last month, there's finally happiness!"

"Last month?" asked Nala. "What do you mean?"

"We're suffering from a horrible drought." he replied. "That antelope was the only thing, besides Timon and Pumbaa, that we could find in days."

A bulb went off in Kovu's head.

"No, come with us to our new home! To Peoponi." he said, excitedly.

"Peoponi?" Jauhar asked.

"Yes!" said Kiara, going with Kovu's idea. "Rafiki found it. Oh, it's beautiful! There's plenty of food, there are waterfalls, and plenty of dens for everyone. You must come with us!"

"In a way, Mother and Father," replied Kovu. "We'll always be together!"

"Yeah, Grandpa!" said an excited Shuja and Malki. "Please come with us!"

The family looked at each other and back at Kovu, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12: Pumbaa's Promise

**Note from Author-Happy Valentine's Day ****J Okay, so this will be again a very short chapter. This is going to set up a huge event (like 3 chapters and flashbacks in the chapter before) that's coming really soon. I don't know yet if the events begin in Chapter 13. I feel like there should be an obstacle before the event (not the one mentioned here) and I should use Zazu more as a majordomo before this event because...oops! It's a secret. ;) Enjoy! Next chapter is coming between Friday and Sunday. See you in a couple of days and enjoy your Valentine's Day!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

Amira put her wings on her chin and sighed as she saw Kovu with his family. Kovu's real pride has joined Simba's pride to go to Peoponi because they're also having a terrible drought and they want to be with Kovu. Right now, they're walking together, giggling, laughing and playing while of course, keeping focus on arriving to Peoponi on time.

Amira bit her lip to not cry over how much she misses her family. This sight of Kovu immediately made Amira feel jealous. How he's with his family. That he's reunited with his family. How he reunited and is with his family without any problems and fears of being reunited with a cruel fiancé, whom she has to marry because of an arranged marriage. Amira wants to be with her family more than anything. To be in her mother's arms. To hear her father's voice. To play with her sisters. To hear her beloved grandmother's stories and jokes. But, she can't. And all because of Katili. His cruelness. His violent, abusive nature. And most importantly, if she meets up with Katili, she will have to marry him. Which means that she would not be with her beloved Zazu anymore. There's no way she can lose him. He's the best thing that ever happened to her. He's so loving and protective. He takes every advantage to show her his love even if it's something little as a wink or a note or something special like a snuggle before going to bed. He loves her more than anything (besides the kids). He would do anything for her and anything to protect her. Heck, he would die for her.

And the kids! If Amira marries Katili, the kids might have to stay with their mother to be the next heir/generation of her family. Katili will be such a cruel father to them.

So, for Zazu and the kids, Amira refuses to see her family. But, how she misses them! She wants to be with them more than anything. There has to be a way to meet them without having Katili to finally find her after months. After all, her family needs to meet Zazu and the kids! Amira turned around to see Zazu and the kids, snuggling with each other. They're on Pumbaa's back because they're very tired. She lovingly smiled at this sight. How could she lose them! But, then she turned around to see Malki and Shuja playing with their grandparents. This got her hard. It would be amazing if Binti, Nzuri, and Blue can play with their grandparents, but they can't. She snuggled her head on Pumbaa's back and silently cried.

"Awww, what's wrong, Amira?" asked Pumbaa. She faced him with tears running from her eyes and crawled to his black hair.

"I want my mom and dad." she cried. "That stupid prince! I just want them. I want my sisters and my grandmother. And looking at Malki and Shuja playing with their grandparents makes me realize that my parents need to see my kids."

Pumbaa said, "Don't worry, you'll see them. I know you will. And no stinky prince will prevent that."

Amira once again sniffed. "But, Pumbaa! He's smart and powerful. He has spies to locate me. And when I saw that spy yesterday, it makes me realize that I'm never safe from him."

"But, you have lions and me, a big warthog who has a secret weapon. We'll protect you!" Amira smiled. "I promise that once we get to Pepperoni, Simba and I will find your land and we'll take you to see your family." Amira giggled.

"It's Peoponi, Pumbaa. And you mean it?"

"You know me!"

Amira smiled. He was right. She has a HUGE lion and a warthog that's a fart-bomb. With them, she can reunite with her family. And Katili, even though he is clever, has no chance against them. There is hope! There is hope that she can finally be with her family! There is hope that she can finally be queen! And most importantly, she can still keep Zazu and her chicks while being with her family and being queen! She gleefully hugged Pumbaa's head and kissed it.

"Pumbaa, I love you!" she said.

"But, you're married to…" She again giggled.

"Not like that."

"Oh! Then, I love you too."

She felt a tap on her back. It was Nzuri.

"Mommy, why are you kissing Pumbaa?" Amira smiled, picked up her beautiful girl, and put her on her stomach.

"I'm thanking Pumbaa."

"Why?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Nzuri perked up! She loved secrets.

"What? What is it?"

But, little do they know that a flock of black hornbills are watching them from afar!

"Finally!" said a spy. "We located the Princess!"

"Hah! She thinks she's so clever to leave Pride Rock." said another. "But, we have found the Lion King's paw steps and tracked them down…stupid girl. She never thought of that, did she?"

"And look at that!" said the third hornbill. "She's not far from her kingdom. An half hour left, and she is Katili's."

"Abasi!" commanded the first spy. "Inform Katili that we found the princess." Abasi saluted and snuck out.

"But, how will we Amira get to her kingdom?" asked the second spy.

"I got a plan." said the first spy, looking at Simba and Kovu and evilly chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13: Zazu's Quest

**Note from the Author: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my grandfather. Last year on the day I started to write this (2/18/11), he died of cancer and yesterday was the first anniversary. I miss him so much and may he RIP. I went out with my family to celebrate him, so that's why I didn't finish this chapter yesterday.**

**This took me a week to think of a plot for this chapter and the next chapter. I'm glad that I have successfully thought of a way to show Zazu's job as a majordomo in this.**

**If I do forget about Kovu's family, I'm sorry. I'm not completely used to them yet.**

**Oh, and here's an IMPORTANT announcement: I have been casted in my school play. Unfortunately, this means I will probably not update that much anymore due to rehearsals and homework. And rehearsals are ALSO on every Saturday…and Easter Break, so I'll barely have time to update :/ But, I think I have a small role, so I (and along with mostly everyone in the show) won't have rehearsal that often. I'm very excited that I got casted, but I'm sorry that it'll get in the way of the story. But, for me, it'll be worth it.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The sun slowly began to set down.

"Okay, it's getting dark." said Kiara. "We need a place to find food and to rest." She looked at Shuja and Malki, who was falling asleep. "The kids are getting tired!" Kovu stopped.

"But, we can't stop." he said. "We have to get going!"

"You're kidding, right? We'll all be exhausted by tomorrow!"

Everyone cried, "Yeah!" to agree.

Kovu sighed. "Okay, then. But, we have to hurry. The sun is going down."

Jauhar requested, "Our rest stop will have zebras right?"

"You're craving zebras?" asked Kovu.

"No…the baby does." she said, smiling.

"Well, we'll try to have a place with zebras. But, I can't make any promises."

An idea went off in Simba's head.

"Zazu!" he summoned. Zazu heard this and flew to Simba.

"Yes, sire?"

"Zazu, we need a place to rest tonight. And it needs to have zebras. Kovu's sister requests zebras. She's pregnant and craves for them." Zazu beamed.

"And you want me to fly over and look for a place?"

"Yes, Zazu! Can you?"

Zazu smiled, "Of course, Simba! I hadn't had something like this since Amira laid our eggs!"

"Hurry, Zazu!" hollered Amira. "The sun is setting. And get us our dinner."

"And get us something too!" called Timon.

"Okay then!"

Finding a place with zebras. Get him dinner. Get his family dinner. Get Timon and Pumbaa dinner. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

Zazu flew as fast as he can. He doesn't want to be lost because of the sunset. And if he took his sweet time, the sun would already set. And his family would be so hungry. He surveyed high and low. And he couldn't find anything. He did find nice places, but it was either taken by other prides or there would problems with the food, like it's dead or there's not any. After 5 minutes, Zazu sat on a tree branch to rest his wings. He was absolutely exhausted.

"Man…how can I find land and get everyone's requests?" he thought, catching his breath. Finally, he looked to the left of him and saw some zebras. He flew to get a better view. Yup, it's the perfect rest stop. He once again sat on another tree branch. But, then he groaned. There was a huge river. No one could get pass it unless there's a bridge or something.

"Darn it!" he yelled. He shook his wings in anxiety. "What am I going to do?" he panicked. Then, he looked down. The tree he was on was huge enough to be a bridge! But, how the heck can he do it? Suddenly, he heard a humming noise. He looked down and saw a green hornbill, minding his own business and a beaver, chewing on a stick!

"Of course!" he thought to himself. He flew down to the beaver.

"You there!" he said to the beaver. The beaver turned around and saw Zazu.

"Hey, you has a funny voice!" said the beaver in a Southern hick voice. Zazu frowned at him, "It's a British accent! My mother's African, but my father is from…"

"Hey," he interrupted. "I didn't ask for no life story!" Zazu got angry.

"Listen, buck teeth!" he said, placing a finger on the beaver. "You don't know who I am!"

"Nopes." he said, stupidly.

"I am Zazu." he said, bowing to the beaver, elegantly, "King Kovu from Pride Rock's majordomo."

"Well, I'm Chip." He paused for a minute. "…A woodcutter."

"Exactly! You're a woodcutter. My king and his pride need to come here to rest for the night. But, a huge river is in the way. Can you PLEASE cut the tree for the King?"

Chip laughed. "Nopes!"

Zazu snapped, "WHATTTTTTT? WHY?"

"I don'tsss like you." Zazu got furious, closed his eyes, and sighed a big breath. "Temper, temper!" he thought.

"Listen," he said, through his teeth. "I have a wife and three kids to feed. The sun is setting. If I don't come back, they'll be worried." The beaver felt bad.

Zazu, then, showed him a photo of her. "See? I have a wife." The hornbill, who came over to him, whistled.

"My, she sure is purty." he said, blushing.

"Yeah," added the beaver. "She's a beauty."

Zazu smiled at those comments and lovingly looked at the photo.

"Yup. She is the best."

"So, I'm gonna make you a deal." said the beaver.

"Okay." said Zazu, becoming nervous. He knew that Amira was in it.

"I'll cut your tree to make your bridge…"

"YES! Thank you!" he said, shaking his paw.

"But, your wife has to kiss Darnell."

"WHAAAAAAATT?" said Zazu, angrily.

"Just on the cheeks, Mr. Zuzu?" begged Darnell. Zazu gave them a cold look, and then looked at the sunset. Zazu, knowing he has no choice, sighed and thought, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You know how to drive a hard bargain." he grumbled.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Zuzu." said Darnell, hugging him tightly that poor Zazu couldn't breathe. "I never had a purty girl kiss me before."

Zazu smiled. He was so adorable, sweet, and innocent. How could he be mean to him? Plus, this will be real special to him.

"You're welcome, Darnell. Oh, and it's Zazu. Zuzu's my mother."

Darnell laughed the goofiest laugh that Zazu ever heard. "She named her son her name, but changed the letters?"

Zazu smiled at the laugh and sighed, "I don't get it either, Darnell."

* * *

"Step lightly everyone!" said Zazu as everyone approached the cut-down tree. "I don't want anyone to slip and fall."

The pride carefully walked on the bridge.

"So, you had a beaver to cut this down?" asked Kovu.

Zazu nodded, "It wasn't easy though."

"How did you do it?" Zazu sighed.

"Well, I made him a deal," he said. "He'll do this, but my wife has to kiss his friend."

"You actually agreed?" he said, shockingly.

"It's only a peck on the cheek. No big deal."

"Wow, little brother," said Mosi, walking past Zazu and smiling at him. "I'm impressed that you have a bird as a majordomo. I should get one!" Zazu, flattered, blushed. He saw Timon, Pumbaa, Amira, and the kids.

"Stop guys!" he said, walking with their dinner.

"I want my family to walk on their own." instructed Zazu to Pumbaa. "I don't want the kids to fall off you."

"Okay, Zazu."

"But, first, your dinner."

* * *

He carefully helped his children get off as Timon grabbed the kids and put them on Pumbaa's back.

"What do you say, kids?" asked Amira.

"Thank you, uncle Timon and uncle Pumbaa." said the chicks in union.

"Oh, honey." said Zazu, taking Amira's wing. He gave her a big, nervous grin.

"You have to do a favor for me." he said, taking her to Darnell, who was getting excited. Amira sighed.

"Zazu, what did you do?" she asked.

"Well, darling…" he said through his teeth. "You have to kiss a hick."

"Oh?" she said in relief. "That's it?"

"Yup."

"Zazu, that's nothing. You scared me for a second."

She came up to Chip and Darnell, who cleaned himself for her, had a bowtie on, and had a flower for her.

"Oh my," said Darnell, shyly hiding himself and blushing. "You is more pretty upclose." Amira melted. He was the cutest guy she ever met. "My name is Darnell." he said, nervously as he walked to her. "Zazu is a lucky fellow."

"Awww, Zazu!" squealed Amira to a grossed out Zazu as Darnell gave her slimy kisses all over her wing. "He's adorable."

"I give this purty flower to you cause it's so purty like you." He hand her a tiny, purple flower and bashfully giggled and looked away.

"Oh, it matches my feathers! Thank you." she said, putting the flower on her head.

"Okay, sweet cheeks!" said Chip. "Kissing time."

"No, wait! I wrote Mrs. Zazu a poem!" said Darnell, waving a paper in his wings.

"Oh." said Amira, flattered.

"Yeah, oh." said Zazu, who clearly was both annoyed and jealous.

"Do nots worry, Zazu! I am not trying to steal your wife in anyway!" reassured Darnell. "I would never do that to a brother." Zazu smiled and nodded.

Darnell cleared his throat.

"This is called, 'You is Purty.'"

"Awwww!" melted Amira. Zazu tried not to laugh. You is Purty?

He cleared his throat.

"_My darlin'_," he recited. "_You is purty. Your face is purty. Your feathers is purty. Your eyes is purty. Your smile is purty. Your hair is purty. Your beak is purty. If you weres a bug, you would be a ant because you would be a queen. You would be my queen. You is sweeter than my ma's grasshopper pie after Thanksgiving supper. You is purtier than the dead mouse molted above my fireplace. You is purty. Love, Darnell."_

Amira just stared at him, grossed out as Zazu tried his best not to laugh, turning red with tears in his eyes. That has to be the most sappiest and grossest, love poem he have ever heard!

"Oh, wow...that was…romantic." she tried to say, politely. "And…visual? I could…see the dead mouse...and the dead grasshoppers in the pie...in my head."

Darnell shyly looked away, flattered.

"Aw, shucks, Mrs. Zazu."

"Okay!" rushed Zazu before anything got more romantic and…gross. "Time to kiss. Smog time!"

Darnell closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

"The cheek, Darnell! The cheek!" snapped an anxious Zazu, but in a polite way though.

Amira giggled and gave him a long kiss on the forehead. Darnell turned red in his whole body. When she was done, Darnell made a happy, moaning sound and…fainted.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?" she gasped.

"Oh yeah, darling." said Chip. "You just made him real happy."

Amira smiled.


	14. Chapter 14: The River

**Note from the Author-So, this is the chapter before the next couple "BIG" chapters. **

**I want to warn you: These next few chapters after this focus on Zazu and Amira. I know, I have spend a lot of time on them (as much as I avoid giving them too much time), but after these upcoming chapters, they won't to be in the story for a while to give everyone else attention. I'm so excited to write these chapters. As you can tell from the ending of the last chapter, business is going down ;) Don't worry, the "business" for the upcoming chapters is not compared to the BUSSINESS towards the end of the story, which won't be for a while. **

**Unfortunately, I will be out all day tomorrow and theatre starts on Tuesday, so I have no idea when Chapter 15 will come out. It will come ASAP. Have a good week and I'll be back ASAP!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Everyone was waken by the sun. The female lionesses gathered to hunt for zebras. The pride ate a zebra last night, so they have to kill another one for breakfast. Kovu, Mosi, Rafiki, Simba, and Binadamu made plans for the day. Meanwhile, Zazu and Amira were sleeping in. Darnell had to wake them up because they fell asleep again.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" playfully yelled Darnell to Zazu. The two groaned.

"Darnell, look! I'm really flattered that you like me, but…" said Amira, waking up.

"Actually, I was talking to Zazu." said Darnell.

"Oh." blushed Amira. "My apologies then!"

"Hi, Darnell." said Zazu, rubbing his eye and turned to face Amira. "Good morning, my love." She giggled as they kissed. Then, Amira realized something.

"Nzuri! Binti! Blue!" panicked Amira.

Zazu gasped, "Darnell, have you seen them?"

Darnell beamed, handing them worms, "Yeah, I just saw them with Malki, Shuja, Timon, and Pumbaa."

Amira and Zazu both sighed with relief.

"Oh, they're safe." said Zazu, taking the worm. Darnell smiled.

"They're the cutest things I have seen since my neighbor's eggs hatched." he said. "The girls look like their ma and the boy looks his pa."

Amira nodded. "Yeah, they do."

* * *

"Tag, you're it!" boasted Malki to Nzuri.

"Awww, no fair! I was doing my hair! I'm tired of being it," whined Nzuri.

"Sorry, kid." said Timon. "It doesn't matter!" Nzuri groaned.

"And this time, don't aim for me." said Shuja.

"Okay." she said. She sat down, covered her eyes, and counted to a minute.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's do it in partners!" said Binti. "Blue, you go on Shuja. I'll go on Malki. Timon and Pumbaa, stay with each other!"

"Yeah!" commented Blue.

"Great idea, Zuri!" said Pumbaa. "But, we're not playing, remember? We're supervising."

"18...19..."

Everyone grabbed their partners and hid from Nzuri. Malki and Binti hid behind a nearby tree. However, Blue and Shuja had a different idea in mind…

"Hey!" said Shuja. "Let's go and hid on the bridge."

"No, it's too dangerous." said Blue.

"HERE OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

"Come on, don't make us lose!" groaned Shuja. "I don't want to be it again because of your sister."

"Ok, fine!" agreed Blue, not wanting Shuja to hate him.

The two snuck away from everyone else.

"Well, Binti and Malki are okay," said Timon, surveying the kids.

"Ok, where are the boys?" asked Pumbaa, carefully watching Nzuri.

"Oh, they're…" He looked everywhere for them and finally saw them from a distance. "Near the river." said Timon.

"Oh, that's good." said Pumbaa. Then, they gasped.

"NEAR THE RIVER?"

"Ah, so that's where my love is!" said a beaming Nzuri, getting on Pumbaa. Timon, frantically, jumped off Pumbaa and said, "Pumbaa, get the boys! I'm getting the girls!"

Pumbaa warned, "Hang on tight, Nzuri. I'm going to run!"

* * *

"Okay, Blue! Hang on! I'm going to carry you on the bridge." said Shuja. He grabbed the blue chick with his mouth and put him on the bridge.

"Shuja," said Blue, barely balancing himself. "Are you its safe? If we fall, we'll drown."

"Don't worry!" said Shuja, getting on the branch. "It's okay."

"Do you know how to swim?"

"Nope!"

"Then, we should get off." reassured Blue. Shuja successfully got on. The branch started to shake. Thankfully, Blue was hanging on to a bump, so he couldn't fall off.

"See!" said Blue, who started to cry. "I would have fallen off and died."

"Don't worry, Blue." said Shuja, who ironically began to sound nervous. "We'll be okay."

"BLUE! SHUJA!" yelled Pumbaa. Shuja groaned. "Get down here right now!"

"Aww, come on, Pumbaa." said Shuja. "I'm okay." He then started to slip, but then catch himself.

"You have nearly fallen off!" said Pumbaa, worridengily. "You need to get off."

"I would," said a crying Blue. "But, I'm scared." Then, someone went down and grabbed him! It was Zazu.

"Daddy!" said Blue, happily. Zazu did not return the smile. He instead glared at him, angrily.

"What?" he innocently asked, not knowing why he was glaring at him.

"What were you thinking?" yelled Zazu. A very upset Amira, Darnell, Timon, and the girls were with him.

"Shuja made me, Daddy." cried Blue. "It was his idea." He pointed at an emotionally-hurt Shuja.

"HEY!" yelled Shuja. Amira grabbed Blue.

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was." cried Amira, hugging her little son tightly. "You did what he said, and you nearly got hurt! Or worst. We could have lose you."

"Mommy, are you crying?" asked Blue.

"Yes," she sniffed. "I was afraid that something would happen to you."

Timon strictly yelled at Shuja, "Get down here, young lion!"

"Awwww…" groaned Shuja. "But, you're the cool one."

"Yeah, but I'm your godfather first! I'm counting to 10."

Shuja rolled his eyes and started to get off. But then, the unimaginable happened. Shuja slipped and fall to the river!

"SHUJA!" everyone yelled. Zazu flew to get Kovu and Darnell flew to get Chip.

Shuja tried to swim, but couldn't. The water was too fast. Timon and Pumbaa ran as fast as they can to catch him.

"Take my paw!" yelled Timon. Shuja tried to, but the water pushed Shuja to the other side. There was no way that they could go around. "What are we going to do?" cried Pumbaa. Amira flew to the nearest tree, and cut a vine from it and gave it to Shuja.

"SHUJA!" hollered Amira, carrying the vine with her legs. "GRAB IT!" Shuja grabbed the vine with his teeth. It was working!

"YES!" she thought. But, it broke and away Shuja went!

Timon and Pumbaa, who were panicking, looked at each other, for they had an idea.

"We have to get in!" yelled Timon. "You swim, I catch."

"I feel stupid." said Pumbaa as Timon got on his neck. "Why didn't we thought of that, before?"

The two jumped in and swam as fast as they can. Poor Shuja could hardly stay up to catch his breath.

Finally, Timon and Pumbaa caught up to Shuja.

"SHUJA!" called Timon. Shuja immediately heard him.

"YOUR RIGHT, PUMBAA!" yelled Timon. Pumbaa swam next to Shuja.

"GRAB HIS BACK, SHUJA!" said Timon. He did just that.

"Good job, kid!" said Timon, once Shuja made it.

But, another problem arise. They couldn't stop swimming!

"Pumbaa," said Timon, nervously, "You can stop swimming now!"

"I can't stop!" said Pumbaa, trying to stop.

"SO, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" yelled Shuja, who finished coughing up water.

But, before they can answer…

BAM! A huge tree went down in front of them. The tree was blocking the water. The three were saved! Chip and Darnell appeared on the branch.

"Climb on the branch!" yelled Chip. Once they approach the tree, Shuja clinged on Pumbaa's back as he and Timon climbed. There awaiting the return of the three, were the rest of the pride.

"SHUJA!" yelled Kiara, running to him. Shuja, weakly, went to Kiara.

"Oh, Mom!" he said, nuzzling her. Kovu ran and nuzzled him too, but only for a second.

"What were you thinking?" yelled Kovu. Shuja trembled. His dad never yelled at him like this.

"I was playing Hide and Seek, and….I wanted to go on…" he started.

"But, you knew you weren't allowed on it!"

"I'm….I'm…sorry!" Shuja started to cry. Nala came to Shuja.

"You're thankful that Timon and Pumbaa came and rescued you!" she said. "Most importantly, you're thankful that Zazu got us!" Zazu came too.

"And you're thankful that Darnell was with us." added Zazu, "If Chip wasn't there, you and in fact, your godfathers wouldn't be here." Amira joined in.

"And what's worse of all, to us, is that…" Amira started, then yelled, "YOU BROUGHT OUR SON IN DANGER! IF TIMON DIDN'T GET US, HE WOULD NOT BE HERE!" Everyone was silence as Amira held a crying Blue closer. She never yelled before. Shuja grabbed Kovu's leg and cried.

"I'm sorry everyone!" cried Shuja. "I didn't know that this would happen."

Kovu nuzzled his son to Timon, Pumbaa, Chip, and Darnell.

"Thank them, and apologize to them." instructed Kovu. Shuja looked them straight in the eyes and said, "I'm so sorry, everyone. Thank you for saving my life!"

Chip hugged Shuja, "I'm just glad you're safe, your Highness."

Darnell hugged Shuja too, "Me too, little fella."

Shuja ran and hugged Timon and Pumbaa, "I'm so sorry that you two nearly died because of me."

Pumbaa smiled, "You're okay, and that's all that matters."

Timon grabbed his godson's neck, "It would be all worth it, though."

"Okay," said Kovu. "We're leaving right now before anything else happens."

* * *

A couple of hours went by, and the journey was completely silent. No one said a word unless it was an emergency. Zazu and Kovu agreed that their kids aren't allowed to see each other for the rest of the journey. Additionally, Blue had to stay with his parents at all times, and Shuja had to stay with Kovu.

Simba walked to Shuja.

"Shuja, you really had me worried today." said Simba.

"I know! I'm sorry." said Shuja with a tear in his eye.

"But, can I tell you a secret?" asked Simba. Shuja perked his ears.

"What, Grandpa?" Simba smiled.

"You're just like me when I was your age." he whispered. Shuja gasped.

"I was?" Simba nodded and continued, "I would disobey my father and went to the places that I wasn't suppose to go like the Elephant Graveyard. I would bring myself…and my best friend in danger…and my best friend by having hyenas chase us."

"Really?" asked Shuja. Simba nodded and said, "My father would have to save us. And my father was just like your father today. He was scared of losing his kid."

"Wow." said Shuja.

"But, it's our little secret." winked Simba. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't," said Shuja. "Oh, who was your best friend?"

Simba smiled, "Your bibi." He turned and kissed Nala, who was smiling at him.

Kovu smiled at the conversation as he led the pride.


	15. Chapter 15: Beso bo, my people

**NFTA-Okay guys! Here's the beginning for these next huge 3-5 chapters! I'm really excited. Like I said, it mainly focuses Zazu and Amira. I'm sorry if I'm giving them too much attention, but these chapters are going to be craaaaaaazzzzy! And after these chapters, they won't be in the story until towards the end. So, enjoy them while you can.**

**Like I said, theatre begins tomorrow, so I have no idea when the next chapter after today will be posted. I'm guessing between Friday-Saturday. Enjoy!**

**The plotline for these chapters is based on the **_**Tangled **_**fan fiction, "All that Really Mattered". I asked the author for permission, but she never replied.**

**NAME TRANSLATIONS:**

**Azize=Powerful, beloved**

**Fahari=Magnificence**

**Anga=The sky**

**Hanuni (Who is inspired by Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: FIM :D)=Cheerful**

**Durra=Pearl**

* * *

Chapter 15

Blue snuggled with Zazu, who hadn't talked to him since the river fiasco. He felt really bad that he disobeyed his father, but Blue didn't want to get on the dangerous bridge. Shuja made him do it.

"Daddy," he said in a tiny voice. Zazu looked down at his son.

"Do you hate me?" he asked with tears in his eyes. Zazu still gave his son those piercing eyes, but felt so bad for him.

"Of course not," he grumbled, and then looked away from Blue.

"Then, why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm mad at you."

"I said I'm sorry a million times."

"I know you are." Blue got really nervous.

"But, why are you not saying anything to me?"

"I just said why."

Blue started to cry, "Awww, you hate me! You're ignoring me! You hate me!" Zazu sighed. Maybe he's being way too hard on Blue. He's only a kid. He didn't do any better. And with the silent treatment, he is giving him the impression that he hates him. Zazu smiled and cradled Blue in his wings.

"Yay! You like me again!" said Blue. Zazu giggled.

"My boy, I never stopped and I never will." he said, kissing his cheek.

"Then, why did you ignore me the last 3 hours?"

Zazu sighed.

"I don't know, Blue. I was mad." He sighed again. "Blue, what you did was absolutely stupid! You could have fallen off and drown. You're lucky that Uncle Timon got me." Tears fell off Zazu's face. "I could have lost you."

"No, you would have found me," said Blue, sweetly. "I would be in the water." Zazu once again giggled. Blue had no idea what he meant by losing him.

"Blue, if anything happened to you, I don't know what your mother and I…and your sisters would do. We would miss you so much." Blue wiped away his tears. Zazu then hold him closer and tighter.

"I'm just so glad you're okay," he whispered as Blue fell asleep in his wings.

"Me too, Daddy," said Blue, falling asleep. Zazu looked at his son, lovingly. He was so precious, snuggling in his daddy's arms like that.

* * *

But, Blue wasn't the only one asleep. Amira and his sisters were asleep. However, Amira was having a terrible nightmare. She was kicking in her sleep, making noises, and couldn't stop twisting and turning.

_The sky was red, purple, and black. WHOOSH! A wicked hornbill was flying in the sky, browsing the green, long grass for his bride. _

"_You can run, my princess." he screamed. "But, you can't hide. You never can!" He went down a little lower._

_Amira ran like she never did before. Katili was hot on her trail. He can small her fear and hear her loud breaths. She ran and ran, pushing the green grass in the way. She heard a hornbill call. 2 black and white hornbills came from the sky and blocked Amira. She slipped and fall as the spies landed._

"_No, please!" she screamed. _

"_Relax, your Highness!" said a spy, putting his wing out to grab her. "And this will be much easier."_

"_It's over, Amira." said the other spy. "Just give up after all these years."_

"_Never!" she said, crawling back. Then, another hornbill made a loud cry._

"_What the?" cried a spy. BAM! A handsome blue hornbill kicked the spies as he landed and they were knocked out. _

"_Zazu!" she called as he helped her up and hugged her tightly._

"_Everything is…" he began to say. But, he vanished._

"_Zazu?" she cried. Then, an evil laughter trailed behind her back. Katili had found her. Amira gasped as she started to walk to the tree._

"_Finally," purred Katili. "You're mine!" He laughed evilly like a maniac._

"_NO! PLEASE!" she sobbed as she leaned on the tree, closing her eyes as he got closer and the laughter got louder and crazier. "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM…."_

* * *

Amira sat up immediately and lead out a huge cry. She found herself sweaty and her heart was still beating fast. Zazu turned around to see her sweating and trying to catch her breath. Zazu had enough of this. He knows she can't help it, but being scared and he doesn't blame her for it, but he couldn't take it anymore. This has gone enough!

"I'm going to get you a psychologist," he said to her.

"What are you talking about?" lied Amira.

"You're sweating like a warthog in a hot July afternoon," said Zazu. Amira just stared at him. That was wayyyy out of character!

"We hung out with Darnell too much, didn't we?"

Amira, ignoring the statement, said, "Zazu, please snuggle with me. I want to be safe!"

"I would, Ami. But, I have Blue and you have the girls." She groaned.

"Don't worry, you're fine." winked Zazu. "Just stop thinking about Katili."

Amira sighed. She wanted to stop, but that nightmare! It was horrible. She had worse ones throughout these few days, but still, that nightmare was one of the worst. That maniacal laughter gave her chills. And what he had said to her in that nightmare reminds her of the day she ran away from home.

"_You're mine…" _echoed in her head. "_You're mine…"_

* * *

"Ewwww!" cried a teenage hornbill as she and her sister gently plucked the cake out of her feathers. "This is so gross!"

Princess Amira and her 2 younger sisters, Hanuni and Durra were in Amira's large hole in the Royal Family's tree, so Amira could get her feathers clean for the rest of the night. It was the Pre-Wedding Ball held for Prince Katili and Princess Amira. Everything was horrible so far. Katili was so rude to everyone he has meet. He kept on stepping on his fiancé's toes as they were doing the waltz, and blamed it on Amira, who was doing the waltz perfectly, for ruining the waltz. He hated their wedding gifts and acted so ungrateful for the gifts. Now, to bring it altogether, Katili was furious that the cake was the flavor THAT Amira wanted, so he totally lost it and he threw the cake on her.

"Hold still, sis!" said Durra, with dark green and white feathers in her mature voice, "this one is really stuck!" She grabbed a piece of cake of her wing and yanked it until it finally came out. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need peanut butter!"

"No," gasped Amira, plucking the cake in her hair with her other wing. "It'll make me look twice as disgusting! We're princesses, you know? We're suppose to look nice!"

"Awww!" whined Hanuni in her soft, cute voice. She has red and purple feathers. "But, peanut butter tastes good with everything!" She grabbed a piece of the cake of her sister's feathers and ate it!

"What?" she asked as her sisters stopped and stared at her.

"You're eating cake out of my feathers?" asked Amira, grossed out.

"That's disgusting!" said Durra.

"Well, we can't waste good cake!" cried Hanuni, eating another piece.

Amira groaned.

"I can't believe that I'm marrying THAT THING tomorrow!" she said.

"I know," said Durra. "And on our 18th birthday too! The way how he is and the way how he is acting now. That rude, whiny son of a hawk!"

"Who has bad taste in cake!" said Hanuni, eating another piece.

"STOP IT!" yelled Amira and Durra. Hanuni sadly looked at them as she ate one more piece.

"First, Katili ruined our 18th birthday party," continued Amira, plucking cake. "Now, OUR big night? Why do I have to marry him? Why did Mother and Father have to make that arranged marriage?"

Durra sighed and hugged her sister around her neck tightly.

"Because Mother and Father are good friends with his parents. But, they're good hornbills. What went wrong with Katili?"

A knock on the tree bark was heard.

"It's me, your mother!" cried out a voice. "I'm here with the maids with the water."

"YES!" cried out Amira.

"FINALLY!" said Durra.

"HALLEUIGAH!" yelled Hanuni.

The curtain opened and a beautiful, older hornbill walked in the room. It was the princesses' mother, Queen Fahari. She looked just like the girls, and had dark green and red feathers.

"Oh, my dear!" gasped Fahari when she saw Amira all dirty and put her wings on her oldest daughter's face. "Are you alright?"

"Does this look like alright to you?" saracastlly asked Amira. She never spoke like that to her mother, but she was furious. Fahari didn't respond to that smart comment because she knew she was in a foul mood.

"My ladies," gently commended Fahari, "Please pour the water on her body." The maids curtsied and poured the warm water on her body.

"Amira," said Fahari. "I am so sorry about the ball."

Amira sighed and started to cry. The maid dried her off with a towel and left Fahari and her daughters alone.

Fahari hugged her daughter and took her wing. "Everything will be alright!" she whispered. Then, she brushed Amira's hair.

"No, it won't!" cried Amira. "Tomorrow, that beast will be my husband! And I'll be stuck with him forever. Why did you made that arranged marriage, Mother?"

"Because," said Fahari, brushing Amira's head, "we're good friends with Katili's parents and we wanted to reunite our kingdoms."

"Is there ANYWAY that we can end the engagement?" pleaded Durra.

Fahari shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid it's too late to cancel the wedding because the limit to cancel it has been up. The rule says, _'You have until the princess's 17__th__ birthday to cancel an arranged marriage'_".

"Well, why didn't we?" asked Amira.

"Because Katili threatened war with us if he did." said Fahari.

"But, he's a prince?" cried Amira.

"Yes," continued Fahari, "but princes from his kingdom are allowed to declare wars."

"But, his parents could stop him!" said Hanuni.

"They're terrified of him!"

The girls went silent. He's that bad? Well, what happened a second later answered that question.

A violent knock shooked Amira's bedhole.

"LET ME IN NOW!" yelled an angry voice. The girls held to their mother for protection. Fahari was the only one who kept her cool.

"We're busy, Katili!" calmly said Fahari. "Come back in a few minutes."

"Yeah, by talking trash about me with your daughters!" he yelled back. The curtain was ripped off the entrance by the hornbill. Katili walked in the room, furious. He has black feathers, white feathers on his wings, and a little bit of red feathers made lines all over his body. Fahari, shocked at him, rose from her seat. But, her daughters still hid from him.

"How dare you!" scolded Fahari. "Deliebrably defying a queen like that!"

Katili frowned and walked up to them and commanded, "Where is she?"

"Who?" asked Fahari, knowing who he means.

"You know who," he said in his wicked voice. "I want to talk to Amira NOW!" Amira, right away, walked to Katili.

"That makes the two of us." she said, crossing her wings. "Mother, Durra, Hanuni, leave now." The three left the room.

"Amira, you have ruined-" started Katili. Amira put a finger on his beak to make him stop talking.

"No, listen to me!" she interrupted. "First, how dare you disobey my mother like that!" Katili removed her finger and lovingly smiled at her.

"Did I tell you that you look so cute when you're angry?" flirted Katili, stroking her chin. Amira dropped her jaw, grossed out.

"Well, I must be beautiful because I'm furious that you ruined OUR…" Katili, violently, picked her up, ignored her screams, and forcefully pushed her to the wall.

"Yes, you do." purred Katili. He kissed her on the lips as she kicked her legs. He finally stopped.

"I can't believe you did that!" furiously yelled Amira, with tears in her eyes.

"You're mine." said Katili, "I can treat you in anyway I want to." She just looked at him, speechless that he said something like that.

"Tomorrow will be the greatest day of my life, my love." continued Katili, stroking her face. "Not only that I have control of your kingdom, but the most gorgeous princess in the world becomes officially mine and she will rule by my side as my queen." That gave Amira chills. "And we'll have little Katilis running around all over the place." Amira finally broke free of his grasp, and whispered in his ear.

"There will be one good thing about being your queen," she growled. "Fixing the damages that you will cause to my beloved kingdom." She walked back to the ball, but first purposely pushed him a little. Biggest regret of her life.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Katili screamed. Amira turned around and froze. He never screamed at like her that. POW! The last things she remembered was a wing striking her cheek, causing her to fly to the wall and bouncing to the floor. Everything went black.

2 hours later, Amira's senses finally came back. Her head and her wings ached. To her surprise, she didn't felt her hard floor under her body. She could easily tell that she was on her nest and that there was a blanket covering her and a pillow under her head. Amira felt something cold on her head and something wrapped on her wing. She couldn't see just yet, but heard voices and sobbing outside of her room.

"I can't believe that Katili did that to her, Azize!" sobbed a voice. Amira recognized that voice. It was her mother.

"Me neither, my queen." said a gruff voice. It was her father. "We have to control that boy before the wedding, tomorrow morning."

"What do you mean before the wedding?" cried Fahari. "I am NOT going through this wedding. He will make our daughter's life a living hell."

"Yeah," said an elderly voice. That was her grandmother, Anga. "You can't let him marry your daughter after tonight."

"Anga, I'm doing everything that I can to cancel it. But, the majordomo won't let me. He said it's too late." Amira heard her mother, taking a deep, annoyed breath.

"Katili is threating him too, isn't he?" said Fahari. Azize took a deep breath too.

"Yup, he is."

Amira heard a stomp of a foot.

"So, that's it?" said Fahari, furiously. "That's all we can do? We have no opinions left? So, Amira has to marry Katili!"

Azize sighed, "Yes, my dear. I'm afraid that she has to marry him."

Amira heard the three left.

Amira finally opened her eyes and her full consciousness slowly came back. She rolled on her left side, crying and she put her head on her uninjured wing. She can't believe it. There's nothing else that her parents could do. There's nothing she can do. It's official. She has to marry that prince. Tears became overflowing on her face. Then, she gasped in horror as an ugly idea went in her head. No! She can't! She can't do it! There's no way she can. She will surely die in the first ten minutes she set foot on land. And she'll never see her family again. But, she has to. She had no other choice. Yes! She has to. Either marry a cruel prince or risk it all and be free from him. It's official. She's running away from home.

* * *

***SCRIPT FORM***

*music for Shadowland begins. We see Amira late at night, writing a letter to her family on her desk. It says: _**"My dearest family. Mother. Father. Bibi. My sisters. I can't do this. I can't go with the wedding. I can't marry Katili. He's cruel. He scares me. As Mother said, he'll make my life a living hell. So, I must go. I'm running away. I have to get out of here. To make a new life for me. To find true love. To pick my husband. To raise a family with a loving mate. And most importantly, to get away from Katili. Don't cry. I will return. I promise. I will be the queen. It's my dream, and it'll always be my dream. But, I'll return when Katili is gone for good. That will also be the time that I will be your queen. But, I have to go now. Take this prayer: Dear the great kings of the past, protect my family. Let them be safe. Let them be healthy. Protect them against Katili. Make them stronger in this sad time. Help them get wiser. Amen. Now, I must go. I love you, my family. I will return. I will remember my pride. Beso bo, my people, beso bo.-Amira." **_

As we read the letter, we hear:*

**UNKNOWN VOICES:**

Fatshe leso lea halalela. (The land of our ancestors is holy)

Fatshe leso lea halalela.

**AMIRA: *putting the letter on the desk***

_So I must go._

_Now I must go._

_*_walking out of her room*

_And where the journey may lead me,_

_let your prayers be my guide._

*flying to each of her family's rooms to see them one last time*

_I cannot stay here, my family._

_But I'll remember my pride_

*flies to a huge tree that overlooks her kingdom*

**Unknown Voices (In **_**italicized)/**_**Amira (In Bold):**

_Prideland_/***looks at the kingdom*** **I have no choice.**

_My land/_**I will find my way.**

_Tear-stained/_**Lea halalela**

_Dry land_

_Take this_/***extends her wing to reach out* Take this prayer**

_With you/_**What lies out there**

_Fatshe leso/_*Struggles to leave, but wins and flies away* **Lea halalela**

*Instrumental music plays. Katili, who has finished preparing himself for the wedding, flies to Amira's room*

**Katili: **

*getting there* Maids, is my lovely…

*pauses. Amira's whole family and some of the maids are in the room, weeping*

What's going on? Where is my bride?

**Durra:**

*crying*

She's gone! Thanks to you, she's gone!

**Katili:**

*getting furious*

What do you mean?

**Azize (a handsome, male with royal purple and white feathers):**

*holding his weeping wife's wings, stops crying to tell Katili what has happened*

She has run away.

**Katili:**

*screams*

WHAT?

*He grabs the letter from a trembling Fahari, reads it, screams in anger, and calls for his guards from his kingdom*

Get a search party NOW! Get my spies and get my guards! Search ALL of Africa for Amira! I will not rest until she has been found ALIVE. I don't care how long it will take to find her! Make posters. Tell all of the animals in Africa about her. Do whatever it takes. GO! GO! GO! GO!

*The guards leave. As the music ends, we see Amira, waking up from an empty nest in a tree and flies to leave*

**AMIRA'S KINGDOM (IN BOLD)/AMIRA **_(In italics):_

***having an memorial/prayer service for her, holding candles*/**_*Flying*_

**And where the journey may lead you**/_Giza buyabo, giza buyabo_

**Let this prayer be your guide_/_**_I will return, I will return_

_ Beso bo_

**Though it may take you so far away**_/Giza buyabo, I will return_

**Always remember your pride_/_**_Giza buyabo_

* * *

*We're now leaving the flashback and returning to the present*

**ADULT AMIRA:**

___Ooooh. Beso bo, my people, beso bo._

***END OF THE SCRIPT FORM***

Suddenly, everyone has stopped moving. Amira, snapping out of her flashback, sits up to investigate what's going on.

"Hey, what's going on?" cried Timon.


	16. Chapter 16: Homecoming

"**I'm coming home.**

**I'm coming home.**

**Tell the world I'm coming home.**

**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.**

**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes.**

**I'm coming home.**

**I'm coming home.**

**Tell the world I'm coming home."**

**-Diddy**

Chapter 16

"You must leave us alone," pleaded Kovu to two, strange hornbills. "We have to get going to our new home." The hornbills were red, purple, and blue. But, it looks like they put fruit on each other's feathers to hide something….

"And is that…fruit juice on your feathers?" commented Simba.

"Oh no!" said the first hornbill in a polite voice. "Our feathers are dirty. We hadn't bath in a while."

"Ewwww," said everyone.

"Eh, some hobos." thought Amira as she curled back to sleep.

"So, what do you two want?" asked Kovu. "Not to be rude."

"It would be incredible if you come to our beloved kingdom," said the second hornbill. "After all, Simba IS the Lion King. And your story is a big thing in our kingdom." Simba was flattered.

"Besides," said the first hornbill. "nothing huge has happened since…the eldest princess, our beloved going-to-be-queen, ran away years ago."

"Oh, that's too bad." said Simba. "Could we please visit their kingdom, Kovu?" Kovu took a big stare at the 2 hornbills.

"I don't have a good feeling about you two," he said. "Who is your…."

Rafiki, however, knew what was going on. As much as it will bring Amira pain, she had to face her past. And she has been away long enough.

"We must follow them, Kovu." Rafiki said.

"But, Rafaki, what if…" Kovu started to say.

"Nope! Trust Rafiki." Rafiki interrupted. "Lead us the way."

The hornbills grinned at them.

"Our pleasure!" they both said. Then, they were off to the hornbills' "beloved kingdom".

As they got closer to the kingdom, the hornbill leaned to his friend.

"Is this all you came up with?" he hissed. "Putting berries on our feathers? That's the BIG, bad plan?"

"Shut up!" said the spy. "I had cheetahs and hyenas in store, but Katili told me not use them because it'll scare away the pride. He wants to see Amira himself."

Finally, they got to the edge of a hill.

"Well, here's our kingdom." said the first spy. "Beautiful, isn't it?" It truly was beautiful. It was a cute, little golden savannah with a lot of trees. There, the lions saw numerous of hornbills playing, talking, working, and having a good time.

"Yup." said Simba as the pride got off the hill and approach the land. "It's nice. A lot more hornbills than I thought."

Zazu flew to the villagers and gave a huge loud hornbill call. The villagers paid attention at first, but then they saw the lions.

"THE LIONS MEAN NO HARM!" yelled Zazu, as the gang got closer. "We come in peace."

Amira opened her eyes and lifted her head. A huge gasp started another and another and another…

"I know this is the Lion King," continued Zazu, "but…" He stopped and noticed that Simba wasn't the center of attention.

"What?" he asked to the shocked villagers. Zazu turned around and saw Amira. He immediately knew why everyone was stunned.

"IT'S THE PRINCESS!" cried a villager. The kingdom immediately bursted out with cheers and screams of joy. Everyone then started to chant, "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" Amira sat there in shock. How did they get here? Why are they here? What's going on? Amira, frightened that you-know-who would be here, flewed to Zazu.

"Zazu!" said Amira. "We're…" The applause stopped immediately as someone approached her. Amira's heart beat fast. It can't be him. But, Amira gasped in happiness. Approaching Amira was a beautiful, full-grown hornbill with dark green and white feathers with brown eyes.

"Amira…" said the female hornbill as she was trembling. "Is it you?" Amira clasped her wings to her beak as she slowly walked to her beloved sister.

"Durra…" said Amira, getting choked up. "It's me, Amira." Durra gasped and hugged her tightly. The two started to sob as everyone cheered again. Zazu got chocked up himself.

"Daddy, what's going on?" asked Nzuri.

"Mommy's finally home!" said Zazu.

"Who's that pretty lady?" asked Binti, watching Durra and Amira hug.

"That's your aunt."

"I can't believe you're here, alive!" said Durra, jumping up and down.

"Wait, should you be at your new kingdom, Queen Durra?" she asked, smiling.

"Why does it matter? I'm finally with you. I have missed…" Durra started to say. Then, her eyes widen. She recognized that her family needs to see her. "MOTHER! FATHER! HANUNI! BIBI! Stay here!"

"Wait, Durra!" called Rafiki. "I'll go with you." Durra gasped. It was her old friend, Rafiki.

"RAFIKI!" hugged Durra. "I hadn't seen you forever."

"Yes, it's been awhile."

"LET'S GO!"

The two left Amira, who was surrounded by rejoicing hornbills. They were hugging her, kissing her, and singing to her. The lions, who didn't knew the truth about Amira, stood there in shock. What's going on?

Meanwhile, the two spies, who were watching the homecoming from the tree, looked evilly at each other.

"It is time." hissed one spy.


	17. Chapter 17: Reunited at Last

**NFTA-So, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. I think you will. It's definitely a huge one. **

**First, the part where Azizi and Fahari reunite with Amira is based on the reuination scene in **_**Tangled**_** as you could probably tell by the first scene. Second, Bibi/Anga is based on Betty White, Dunna is based on Idina Menzel, and Hanuni is based on Kristin Chenowith. Third, I'm sorry that if the last part is not as evil as you would like it. I tried to make the dialogue more wicked, but it's all I can think of at 10:40 at night. I'm also sorry if I'm repeating any dialogue. I wasn't trying not to.**

**I really you love this, especially the ending. I promise you that serious drama and business is about to go down! :D The new chapter will come on Friday! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapter 17

Meanwhile, in the Royal Tree, King Azize and his queen, Fahari were enjoying some quiet time in the family den. Fahari was sitting on a chair, reading a good book. However, as for Azize, it was different. He was standing towards the door, looking outside of it with his wings back. He can't stop thinking of his precious Amira. He misses her so much. Her cheerfulness. Her laughter. Her sweet voice. Her sweet attitude. It has been so long. The last time he saw his little girl was the day before her wedding as a teenager. It was day that Prince Katili struck her so hard that Amira was knocked out for 2 hours. After that, she couldn't take Katili anymore and ran away. Azize tried so hard to go find her, and send guards and search parties to look for Amira, but they failed. By this time, Amira would be an adult. Where is she? How is she? Is she married? Is she safe? Most importantly…is Amira even alive?

"Fahari?" asked Azize. "Do you think Amira is alive?" Fahari closed her book and looked at her husband.

"I'm praying to the Great Kings every night that she's alive," whispered Farahi.

"But, Africa is a dangerous place, my darling. A dog-eat-dog world. And unfortunately, our Amira is not…strong. I felt like we hadn't prepared our three daughters enough for predators like cheetahs and hyenas. Plus, she's so beautiful. Just imagine if some sicko tries to hurt her because of her looks." Then, Azize looked at his queen. "She looks just like you. I remembered how wanted you were by many suitors."

Fahari gave her husband a big chuckle and hugged him. "And out of all of the handsome, rich, and snooty princes, I chose you." Azize kissed her head.

"And if you were wanted, then Amira, with your looks, must be wanted by many males too. I'm worried that they will try to take advantage of her beauty." Fahari sighed and grabbed the nearest photo of Amira. It was Amira as a baby, smiling at the camera as she was lying down, holding her feet. Fahari sighed.

"I want my baby back," said Fahari, looking at the photo. Azize immediately hushed her after she said that. There was some kind of rally on the square.

"What's going on?" asked Azize. They listened to the rally.

"What are they saying?" asked Farahi. Before they could make out what they're saying, Durra flew into the room.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" screamed Durra. "SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BACK!" Azize and Fahari's hearts beat fast and they started to breathe fast. They looked each other with eyes of hope and shock. Is Amira actually back?

"Durra, what do you mean?" asked Azize. Durra hugged him tightly and started to speak, but before she had a chance, Rafiki peaked into the hole. Azize and Fariah were frightened at first, but Azize recognized Rafiki.

"Rafiki, my old friend!" welcomed Azize.

"Your majesties," bowed Rafiki. "The queen has returned."

Their hearts stopped beating as they tried to catch their breaths. They once again looked at each other with shock and happiness in their faces.

"Durra, get your sister and your grandmother immediately!" ordered Azize.

"I was going to do that right now!" said Durra, taking off.

"Bibi, you look more lovelier than ever." commented the adult Hanuni in her soft voice as she was doing her sleeping, old grandmother's hair. "It needs a little something." Before she could figure it out…

"HANUNI!" screamed Dunna.

"Dunna, are you okay?" asked Bibi, who was woken up.

"Dunna, you woke up Bibi!" hissed Hanuni.

"AMIRA IS BACK!" screamed Dunna.

Hanuni dropped her hairbrush in shock.

"No, it's impossible!" cried Hanuni. "She can't just fly in after all this time."

"Hanuni, look at the riot!" ordered Dunna. Hanuni flew to the tree branch outside of her room and took a peek of the crowd in the kingdom. It was noisy and it was expanding by the minute. It had to be Amira. Hanuni gasped. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!", she screamed right before she flew.

* * *

"Wait a minute!" said Nunuu as everyone in the crowd hushed. "You're a PRINCESS?"

"Yes, everyone." said Amira. "I am a princess." The lions gasped in shock.

"Mommy is a princess?" gasped Nzuri. Amira nodded.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" said Nzuri.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Blue.

"Well…" started to say Amira.

"Does that I mean I AM a princess, Mommy?" interrupted Binti. Amira happily nodded. The girls screamed in excitement. It was always their dreams to be princesses while they actually were! Everyone in the kingdom awww'd as they recognized the three chicks as her children.

"AMIRA! AMIRA! AMIRA!" screamed a voice. Amira looked up and the feminine voice knocked Amira off Pumbaa. Amira looked up as soon as the hornbill stopped hugging her. It was Hanuni.

"HANUNI!" screamed Amira.

"Oh Amira!" said Hanuni with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you're alive." Amira giggled, "Hanuni, you're still the sweet, light-headed teenager from when I left here."

"Amira," said Hanuni with tears overflowing. "I have missed you so much.

"I missed you too."

"You have missed everything! Our wedding, our coordinations, the birth of Dunna's children."

"Dunna's children? What about you?"

Hanuni gave her the biggest grin, "I am expecting." Amira gasped and gave her a huge hug.

Before Zazu introduced himself, everyone gasped, whispered, and awww'd. The villagers sounded happy, so this was a good thing.

"Hanuni," asked Amira, "what's going on?" Hanuni held her wing tightly and cried harder. Zazu, having a clue on who's going to see Amira, grabbed her wing too as the kids followed.

"Don't do anything until I tell you it's okay," whispered Zazu to the kids.

"Yes, Daddy." said the kids. The crowd moved slightly to make a pathway. What Amira saw after that made her gasp, shake, and bit her lip to not to cry. There they were. Her parents. Fahari and Azize were on the other side, speechless. They froze in their own happiness as they saw their daughter across the way. Fahari, speechless, slowly walked to Amira. Zazu leaned in his wife's ear and whispered, "Welcome home, Princess." He kissed her cheek and nudge her. Amira slowly to her mother, covering her beak with her wing. Finally, they were right in front of each other. Fahari, with her wing shaking, stroke her daughter's hair.

"Amira…" whispered Fahari, who was about to cry. "Is it actually you?" Amira was shaking and whispered, "Mother, feel my right cheek." Fahari felt her cheek and gasped loudly. It was her scar! The scar that Katili gave her when he struck her. That was the breaking point for Fahari. She pulled her long-lost daughter and hugged her so tightly. The two instantly bawled loudly. Amira heard a tap on the shoulder. She looked up. It was Azize, who was flowing with tears.

"Daddy!" she croaked.

"My Amira!" said Azize, joining the hug. "My sweet, sweet daughter." Amira got lost in her parents' wings. After all this time, she is finally with her parents. She heard the "awwwws" from the lions from Pride Rock, the cheering of the villagers, and the ridiculous sobs of Timon and Pumbaa. It felt amazing.

"Amira," said Azize. "You have to reunite with one more family member."

"Oh, who?" asked Amira, lifting her tear-stained face.

"Me, silly." said an elderly voice. She turned around to see her beloved grandmother, who was crying too. "I thought I would never live to see this day. In fact, I thought I would never live this old." Amira laughed as she ran to Anga.

"Oh, Bibi." cried Amira. "I have missed you so much." That instant, her parents and her sisters joined Amira and Bibi for a huge hug. It was the best feeling Amira ever had since her children hatched from the eggs. Finally, she was home! Finally, she was with her family! Her WHOLE family, including Zazu (who was crying a little), Nzuri, Blue, and Binti, who were nagging to meet their family. The Royal Family was so lost in the hug. Their sister, daughter, and granddaughter is finally home safe and alive after all this time. The hug was warm, so loving, and safe that it was pretty much a shield from the outside of the hug. In fact, when everyone else started to gasp, yell, and whispered in horror, the Royal Family didn't notice it. Especially Amira. She was protected by this perfect moment.

"Well…" hissed an evil voice. "Isn't this a beautiful moment? It is such a shame that I'm ruining this beautiful moment."

Amira's heart stopped. Amira's family members looked and gasped in horror. That voice. She knew that voice. She saw his shadow overlooking her. Amira's heart beated twice as fast, started to tremble, and try to catch her breath as tears formed in her eyes. And this time, not tears of happiness.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh gosh! NO!" she whispered. Amira closed her eyes as she turned around, hoping this would be another nightmare. She opened her eyes and gasped out loud and begin to shake even harder. Her worse fear had come true. There he was, evilly grinning at her and his green eyes staring straight at her. Katili.

"Hello, Princess." Katili said. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"


	18. Chapter 18: Katili

Chapter 18

"How…how did you find me?" fearfully asked Amira, trembling as Azize, protectelly, put his wings around her. Katili still had that evil grin on his face.

"My spies reported to me about your little 'homecoming,'" responded Katili.

"But, your spies saw me at Pride Rock. I thought you would surely be there right now, looking for me."

"Princess, you seriously didn't think of the lion tracks of your little lion pride." Amira put her wings on her face and moaned. How couldn't she think of that? Amira looked at Zazu. The guards had grabbed him because he was going to approach Katili. His face was in mixed of fear, sadness, and anxiety.

"Funny, really," continued Katili. "These last couple years, I've send my spies to search for you throughout Africa. But, I've found you back to square one." He slowly got closer to Amira, but then Fahari flew in to guard her.

"Leave her alone!" she commended. Katili smirked.

"You forgot, your Majesty?" he purred. "Amira is still my fiancé! We're still engaged to be married. You can't tell me to leave my bride alone. Get out of the way!" Fahari had a sad look on her face. He was right. She, defeated, walked away. Zazu gasped. He totally forgot about that. But, she's married to another bird. Surely, Amira can't marry Katili now?

"Daddy…" started Nzuri. Zazu, not wanting to put the kids in danger, beckoned the kids and said, "Don't say a word."

Katili then commended to Azize, "Step away from her." Azize left, but Durra and Hanuni flew in his way.

"Not another step!" cried Durra.

"You're the reason why we lost our sister. Get away from her!" commended Hanuni. Katili snapped his wings and before they knew it, guards took them away from their sister.

"NOT ANOTHER INTERUPPTION!" cried Katili, looking at everyone, including the lions.

Katili pushed a frighten Amira up, circled her, and chuckled.

"You really thought you could get away from me, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "It had worked. I was living with a traveling circus and then lived in Pride Rock this whole time."

"But, you know how clever I am? And now, look. You're with me again, where you belong." Zazu dropped his jaw. What did he just say to her?

"And I would like to thank you, my princess." said Katili in an angry voice, facing her. "For humiliating me on our wedding day!" Amira started to shrink down as he began to yell at her: "Leaving me! Abandoning me! Making me THE LAUGHING STOCK OF OUR KINGDOMS!" Amira started to breathe more heavy. "But, I'll punish you for that tomorrow." Then, Katili started to smile at a frightened Amira. But, not an evil smile. A smitten smile, actually. Katili started to eye her up and down, marveling at her blossomed beauty.

"What…what are you doing?" she whispered.

"My, my, my Princess!" purred Katili. "You have blossomed since our last meeting. You're even more beautiful than before." Amira gulped as he pulled her closer, putting one wing on her back and holding her wing in another. "You're truly worth the wait." Katili kissed her wing, passionally as Amira looked really gross out. She looked at Zazu, whose face changed from heartbroken and scared to anger and jealously. In fact, he was fighting the guards. The wing-kissing lasted for a while. Katili was reaching from her wing to her shoulder until…

"Daddy, why is that guy kissing Mommy's wing?" Katili perked up as Amira gasped. What did that little girl say? What did she call Amira? And who's Daddy?

Amira gasped. "PLEASE! NO!" she pleaded. Katili snapped as he was slowly walking to Binti. Before Amira knew it, guards grabbed her, ignoring her kicking and screaming.

"Daddy, that mean guy is approaching me." said Binti as the kids hid from him.

"My fine warthog friend," ordered Katili to Pumbaa. "Drop them."

"No way." said Pumbaa. He smirked and went on Pumbaa. Timon shielded the kids, but he pushed him and order the guards to take Zazu off Pumbaa. Finally, Katili had a good look at the kids as Zazu, hopelessly, watched Katili.

"Excuse me, child." said Katili. "What did you just say?"

"Sir? Why are you kissing my mommy's wing?" sweetly asked Binti. A moment of silence started as he took a good look at Binti, and he then started to laugh loudly and crazily.

"I'm sorry, little girl." said Katili. "I thought you said MY bride is your…'mommy'?"

"She's not your bride. She's my mommy. And she's with my daddy." Binti looked down and pointed at Zazu. Another moment of silence started. But then…"WHAT?" Katilu, furiously, flew to a terrified Amira.

"YOU'RE MARRIED?" he furiously screamed at her. "AND YOU'RE PROMISED TO ME?""Honey, you're married?" asked Fahairi, happily. "Where's my son-in-law?"

"Here I am." said a voice. A bunch of gasps started. Katili slowly turned around and faced Zazu with the guards defeated because of Timon. Katili started to furiously walk to him, breathing heavily with a murderous facial expression. Zazu started to look terrified.

"Please, don't hurt my daddy!" begged a sweet voice. Everyone awww'ed. He turned behind him and saw Nzuri, Blue, and Binti.

"DON'T YOU DARE…" yelled Zazu, but the guards, who had Timon, grabbed Zazu. Katili smiled and looked at Amira and the chicks.

"Oh, Amira." purred Katili. "You have been thinking of us."

"What are you talking about?" asked Amira. Katili looked down to look at "his kids".

"You have created me a beautiful brood. They will be great he…" Then, he looked at little Blue and gasped disgustingly.

"What is THAT THING?" he growled.

"I'm a Red-bill hornbill, sir." said Blue.

"No, you piece of elephant poop." smirked Katili. "You're a piece of trash. You must be the most hideous chick I've ever seen in my whole life." Katili spitted at a hurt Blue.

"THAT'S MY SON!" yelled Zazu. Katili turned to Zazu.

"And you know why, my dear boy?" he asked to Blue, his eyes locked at Zazu. "Because you look like the hornbill…" He showed his claws at Zazu. "…who DARED to marry my FIANCE!" Before Katili could strike, Nzuri grabbed his leg and begged, "Please, don't hurt Daddy." Everyone awww'ed. Katili smiled at her.

"Well, hello there." purred Katili, picking up the little child. "You must be my daughter. And how do I know that?"

"You're not Daddy." said Nzuri, nervously.

"You look exactly like your mommy. My, aren't you a pretty little thing? You may have his hideous, blue feathers," he said, eyeing a furious Zazu. "But, for once, it's in good use and it actually looks beautiful. Your sister may look like him, but she also looks like your mother and has prettier feathers than you. So, I can swallow her in."

"HEY!" said an upset Binti.

"Put her down." begged Amira.

Kovu roared and forced, "Put her down now!"

Katili ignored him and asked, "Aren't you the oldest?" Nzuri nervously nodded.

"Well, my sweet, once you're enough, you will take Mommy's place and you're my place, and you will be queen. And how good a queen will be is determined by her beauty. And judging by your looks, you will be a very good queen." He nuzzled her cheek to his face. But, BAM! Zazu has struck him. The whole kingdom gasped. No ONE ever had the courage to do that.

"Go to your mother," said Zazu as Katili stared at him. But, Katili strucked him harder and send him on the ground hard.

"ZAZU!" screamed Amira.

"How dare you!" he sneered. "First, you MARRIED my wife. Then…"

"Your wife?" snapped Zazu. "Ha! Look who's wearing wedding rings?"

Katili was about to strike him, but instead evilly smiled at him as he recognized something.

"Well, guess what?" said Katili. "She's no longer yours. We're STILL engaged, and as a law, Amira has to marry me. So, I win."

"But, we're MARRIED! So, she can't now."

A scrawny, lavender hornbill (NOT related to Amira) came over to Zazu and sighed.

"Well, actually, Mr. Zazu." said the majordomo. "I'm afraid that the prince is right. See, we have very specific laws."

"But, I married Zazu." said Amira. "Surely, there's no law or loophole to that?" The majordomo sighed sadly.

"I'm afraid we do, your Highness. See, long before you and your sisters were born, a situation, similar to this, happened. So, as a result, a law has been made." Zazu ran to Amira. They exchanged terrified looks and grabbed each other's wings.

"Subtitle #10: Arranged Marriage, Law #5: The _Romeo & Juliet Law. _It says, 'If a princess or a prince marries another hornbill, even though they're betrothed to a prince/princess, he/she must leave their mate for the arranged marriage'." The lovers both gasped and looked at each other with devastated looks on their faces. The crowd booed.

Katili chuckled and said, "See?"

"But, but, but…" said Amira, starting to cry.

"We're married. I love her. We have 3 children." said Zazu, trying not to cry. "You're not really going to break up our family, aren't you?" The 3 kids, who knew what was going on, went to their parents and cried.

"Additionally," said the majordomo. "Because we waited…so long for Amira to return and be queen, the two must marry immediately."

"Immediately?" gasped the two.

"Yes!" said Katili, grabbing Blue and giving him to Zazu. "Now, take your beast of a son and leave. And as a wedding gift, I banish…"

"Your Majesties," bowed Simba. "Please don't do this."

Azize sadly sighed. "Simba, Amira and Zazu don't have a prayer."

"But, you're the King. You can change it!" said Nala.

"Yes, Nala. But, it takes months to change a law."

"Or we kill Katili!" said Vitani.

"No!" said Simba. "That's murdering!" Vitani rolled her eyes. She gets that he doesn't want to be like Scar, but what choice does he have?

"Afua," said Fahari. "There must be a way to get my daughter out of this arranged marriage. I am not letting my daughter marry him. Most importantly, she's married to a mate she loves!" The crowd shouted in agreement.

"There is NO WAY!" snapped Katili. "She's mine. Give it up!"

"Well, actually…" said Afua. Everyone perked up, however, Afua didn't look happy. "There is a way, but…" Zazu ran to Afua and shook him.

"WHAT? I'LL DO ANYTHING!" he yelled.

Afua sighed, "Sir, I don't know about this."

Katili protested, "Don't tell him."

"Actually, your Highness, you will love it…."

"Oh? Then, go on!" he ordered. Afua sighed and gave Zazu and Amira a very sad look.

"Subtitle #10: Arranged Marriage, Law #6..." said Afua. "If another suitor wants a prince's betrothed, they must…" He gulped. "…physically fight." There was a whisper in the crowd. Katili evilly grinned at Zazu. Amira gasped and clasped her wings on her mouth as Zazu gulped. "Whoever kills or SUCCESFULLY disabled his opponent, gets the prize...the betrothed bride." The wind was blown out of Amira and Zazu. Everyone also gasped in horror. There's no way that Zazu could successfully kill Katili. Katili was so strong. Zazu was…scrawny and weak.

"I LIKE IT!" said Katili. "Killing someone AND marrying Amira in one day? Perfect!"

Amira ran to Zazu and hugged him, "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Zazu turned to the majordomo and said in a shaky voice with Amira clinging to him, "Is that all? Nothing…safer?"

Afua sighed, "That's all, Zazu. I'm so sorry. It's either: Give Amira up or fight for her."

Katili, evilly, grinned at him, "So what do you say?" Then, he went over to Amira, put his wing across her body, and hold her wing. "Does your Amira mean anything to you? She must because after all, you DID stole her from a dangerous ruler."

"Please don't do this!" begged Amira. An idea bulb went on in her head. She ordered, "As Princess, I forbid this."

Afua shook his head and said, "I'm afraid that the bride doesn't have a say in this."

"It was worth a shot." said Bibi.

Zazu stood there, not knowing what to do. He can't die and leave 3 kids and Amira with a mad bird, but it's the only way to get Amira back. And as if it wasn't hard enough, his three chicks went on his feet, crying and begged him not to do the fight. Zazu closed his eyes, sighed, and hold back his tears. He knew what he had to do.

"Your Highness," said Zazu, bowing to him with a tear in his eye as Katilli smirked, "will you accept the challenge of dueling for your betrothed?" Everyone gasped in horror as Amira screamed, "NO!" & broke down crying so badly that her family had to surround her.

Katili grinned at him, "I will accept the challenge."

Afua announced, "His Royal Highness has been challenged for his betrothed. The royal duel will take place in an hour."


	19. Chapter 19: The Royal Duel

**NFTA-So, I told you guys that bussiness is about to get real! Poor Zazu and Amira. **

**Okay, so the royal duel is based on the Maddie episode of, "The Suite Life of Deck" where Maddie has to marry an 8-year old prince and Zack has to duel for her to set her free. **

**Now, you may be thrown off by the ending of this chapter. I will explain everything in the next chapter that's coming later today or tomorrow. Plus, an exciting announcement is involved with Katili's fate ;) I also apolige about the horrible loopholes like Simba or Kovu, not killing Katili. But, again I'll explain in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Amira looked down at her feet sadly as her mother got her prepared for the battle. She can't believe it. As everything got perfect, as she was finally reunited with her family, and as she finally got real happiness, Katili has found her and ruined everything. But, no, things got worse. The only way to keep her marriage with her true love is to Zazu duel with Katili to the death. And of course, Zazu HAD to challenge him. Now, she's going to lose her true love. Amira can't believe it.

"And one more thing," said Fahari who also looked sad. She took out a blue box and opened it. In it was Fahari's wedding tiara. "Durra, do you have you sister's veil?" asked Fahari. Durra, who was also heartbroken by this, took out the veil. As Fahari put the tiara on the veil and put it on her heartbroken daughter, she told her, smiling a little: "This is the tiara I wore to my wedding with your father."

"Look at you." said Fahari. "You're beautiful." Amira looked at her mirror. She truly looked beautiful. Her wedding dress completed the look. It was white, long, had ruffles, and an organza shawl. It had golden trimmings too because she would be conorated as queen after the wedding. It was fit for a princess…or queen. A true bride indeed.

"Katili or Zazu is a lucky guy." blurted out Hanuni.

"HANUNI!" yelled out Fahairi, Durra, and the chamber maids. Amira put her head on her dresser and broke down, crying.

"Oh, Amira." whispered Fahari, stroking her wing on her daughter's back. "Everything will be okay."

"No, it won't!" she cried.

"I got the kingdom's finest, strongest solider trainer to train Zazu for the fight." Amira looked at her mother with her red, tired eyes, and said: "It doesn't matter! Katili is going to kill Zazu anyway. He's so strong and powerful. And now that he's fighting the bird who married his fiancé, he'll stop at nothing to kill him." Fahari sighed.

"I trust my trainer. And I trust Zazu." she replied. Fahari smiled, "May you sit on my lap? I miss doing that to you." Amira nodded and snuggled with her mother tightly.

"It feels so amazing to be with you again," said Fahari.

"Mother," said Amira, ignoring that comment and continuing to cry. "I can't lose Zazu! He's the best thing that has happened to me. He's the best hornbill I have met. He saved me, Mother."

"From what?" asked Fahari.

"I don't want to talk about that, right now." Amira sighed and continued, "If he didn't save me, who knows what would happen to me? And he's sweet, caring, funny, and romantic. He's so wonderful. And if he dies, I don't know what I'll do. And our children! What will they think?" Fahari brought a weeping Amira closer and rocked her.

* * *

Zazu took a deep breath with tears in his eyes. It was time. The trainer trained him very hard and Zazu felt so much stronger after training. Of course, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki helped him. But, Katili is so strong…and frightening. Zazu doesn't blame Amira to be afraid of him. But, Zazu has to fight the best he can. But, there's no way that Zazu can defeat him, even with the amazing training he received. It'll take a miracle to beat him. He's going to lose Amira, his kids, and least importantly, his life. As trumpeters from the Royal Tree played their trumpets, Zazu couldn't stop thinking of the promise he made to Amira the day his chicks hatched.

"_If he finds us somehow…I would fight so hard. I would not let myself die. I'll keep fighting in the end until he's gone." _That echoed in his mind until Zazu approached the battle field and met Katili face-to-face.

"You're a foolish bird." sneered Katili. "You should have given back what wasn't yours while you had the chance. "

"Amira is not an object." responded Zazu. "She's a living thing. And my wife. I promised her that I won't let her down."

"Now, all of you know this." said Afua. "One of the fighters must successfully kill or heavily disable his opponent to win the princess." He turned around to Azize and said, "Please, your Majesty. Send your daughter out here." Azize nodded and took his beautiful daughter to her seat. Everyone "ooooooed" at her beauty as her veil glimmered in the sun. Even Katili and Zazu were breathtaken.

"Oh my gosh, she's gorgeous." purred Katili.

"She's so beautiful." whispered Zazu.

"Amira didn't had this in our wedding," he thought.

"Zazu and Katili, please accept a flower from the princess." said Afua. Katili pushed Zazu to receive the flower. The crowd was stunned at this and talked among themselves when they saw this.

Katili kneeled before her and kissed Amira's wing for a few seconds.

"What a prize!" purred Katili.

"Just take the flower." said Amira, coldly and put the flower towards his face.

Katili grabbed the flower, put his wing tight on her shoulder and whispered, "You will not talk to me like that when you're my wife." He pushed her a little as the crowd gasped. Zazu came to her and hold her wing tightly with tears in his eyes. Amira started to cry.

"Please…don't die." sobbed Amira. Zazu kissed her wing, put his wing on her face, and said, "Hey, hey. Remember the promise I made when our children was born. If he finds us somehow…I would fight so hard. I would not let myself die. I'll keep fighting in the end until he's gone." Amira gasped when she remembered that and hugged and kissed him tightly. The crowd went "aww". Katili, at point, was raging with jealousy. He had to kill Zazu now. Zazu broke free from the kiss.

"I want to see my kids." said Zazu. Fahari brought his crying kids to him.

"Daddy! Don't do this!" begged Nzuri.

"You're my best friend." cried Blue.

"I love you." said Binti.

Zazu hugged the kids and kissed them.

"I'm doing this because I love you." said Zazu, "If I didn't challenge him, I wouldn't be your daddy anymore. I rather fight for you and die than give you three up like a coward and live because I love you."

"Please don't die, Daddy." said Nzuri. Zazu only gave her a sad face. What was he going to say to her? Of course he was going to die! "I love all of you," said Zazu in a shaky voice. He kissed his family one last time and head to the field. It was the hardest thing that Zazu did. What was worse was that the kids were screaming, "DADDY! DADDY!" as he walked out.

"REMEMBER EVERYTHING WE TAUGHT YOU, ZAZU!" yelled out the trainer. "YOUR FAMILY DEPENDS ON IT!"

The majordomo blowed a whistle and yelled out, "Remember, whoever beats his opponent, wins! And GO!"

Zazu and Katili began to fight each other. They first used their beaks.

"COME ON, ZAZU!" yelled Simba. "YOU'RE DOING GREAT SO FAR!" But, Zazu was so focused on Katili that he didn't saw Katili jabbing his claws on his stomach! Everyone gasped.

"ZAZU!" screamed Amira.

"DADDY!" screamed the kids.

Zazu felt so weak. Katili grabbed Zazu by the neck and pinned him to a tree hard. Katili evilly chucked.

"Awww, did I hurt you?" taunted Katili. Zazu nodded.

"Listen," said Katili. "I want to offer you a deal. See, my spies reported to me that that bamboo brought in water that will heal you. And I will let you go and you can live. But, you will give me your family." Zazu growled and scratched his face, freeing himself.

"Never!" said Zazu. Everyone applause when he freed himself.

"COME ON, ZAZU!" yelled Amira.

Zazu flew in front of the nearest tree.

"COME GET ME, YOU UGLY!" yelled Zazu. Katili smirked and charged towards him. But, as Katili came near him, Zazu jumped out of the way! Katili got stuck in a tree branch, and couldn't get out.

"YES! ZAZU! YES!" screamed Amira, excitedly.

"GO DADDY!"

Zazu started to scratch him and peck him, but Katili kicked him in the face, sending him flying. Katili pulled his head off the tree.

"GET UP ZAZU!" everyone screamed. But, it was too late. Katili seized the nearly-unconscious Zazu and twisted his wing. Zazu screamed in pain. Katili grabbed him by the neck once again and pinned him on the tree.

Nzuri couldn't take it anymore. Her little brother and sister were with their mother, crying with her. Their little eyes couldn't bear to watch. Even her own mother wasn't doing anything. Not even Kovu or Simba.

"Why aren't you guys doing anything?" she cried. "That's my daddy!"

"They ordered us not to do anything. It would be cheating by default if we ate Katili. Your father could be send to prison for life." said Kovu.

"But, it's your friend!"

Nzuri screamed. She had to do something.

Katili put his claws in Zazu's stomach deeper.

"You poor fool." said Katili, evilly laughing. "You know now who you're dealing with?"

"I…always…knew." weakly said Zazu.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." he evilly laughed. "SHE'S MINE!" Before he could do the final blow as he was laughing, he felt something pulling his hair. He looked up and saw a little girl, pulling his hair.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE, YOU MEANIE!" she said, pulling the hair. Everyone gasped.

"NZURI!" yelled Amira and Zazu. Katili picked up Nzuri, evilly laughed at Zazu, and charged her and pushed her to a different tree.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE!" said Nzuri, crying.

"Please, Katili!" screamed Nzuri and Zazu. "Let her go!" Katili smirked.

"Oh, I will." said Katili. "If you give me Amira, she will be handed over…alive." Zazu and Amira were speechless. They have no clue what they should do.

"I need to marry Katili." decided Amira. "It's the only way to save my daughter…" Amira paused to realize that she should have agreed to marry Katili when he tried to attack Zazu earlier today, "….and Zazu."

"You can't!" said Afua. "Zazu must choose. The bride doesn't have a say, remember?" Amira was boiling with anger.

"DADDY!" wailed Nzuri. Zazu moved to attack him.

"Uh-uh-uh." said Katili. "One move and she dies." Zazu looked at her, sadly. What is he going to do?

"And it's too bad." purred Katili, looking straight at Nzuri. "Because I don't want to hurt such a pretty face. And if somehow I lose Amira to you, well let's just say that your daughter will be such a beautiful hornbill in a couple of months and I don't want such proposective beauty go to waste…" Zazu froze. Did he just say…?

"What are you talking about?" asked Nzuri before getting chocked. Zazu stood there with tears in his eyes.

"I'm giving you 10 seconds to make your decision." growled Katili, letting her throat go to let Nzuri breath. "It's Amira or your daughter's life. 1...2.…" Zazu stood there, speechless. What was he suppose to do? If he chooses Amira, Nzuri will die. But if he chooses Nzuri, he will lose Amira.

Amira heard what Katili said. What a disgusting, sick pervert! She got even more angry. First, he made her life a living hell. Second, he treated her parents and sisters like trash. Third, he's trying to kill Zazu, her love of her life. NOW, he's on the verge of NOT only killing her little girl, but actually HINTED that he is having sexual thoughts and desires about her when she's an teenager. She couldn't take it anymore. She's tired of running from Katili. She's tired of getting taking advantaged of by not only Katili, but also by everyone in her kingdom because she's a PRETTY, LITTLE PRINCESS. Amira looked at the scene. Zazu was panicking and Nzuri was wailing. 2, precious birds of her life are about to get killed by Katili. She couldn't take it anymore.

"…5.…..6.…" as Katili drew her claws closer to Nzuri's neck. Amira took her veil and her dress off.

"7.…8.…." BAM! Katili was knocked over by a different hornbill. Nzuri flowed off Katili's claw and Zazu catched her.

"Nzuri!" said Zazu. Nzuri was wailing. "Daddy's here! It's okay." Everyone in the kingdom gasped as the hornbill was attacking Katili, who was thrown-off. He didn't even attacked her. Zazu's jaw flew right down when he recognized the hornbill. It was Amira! Finally, Katili was all scratched-by her and was pinned down by Katili on a tree.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" yelled Bibi. "KICK HIS-" Fahari and Zazu covered the children's ears, so they couldn't hear her.

"Mother!" yelled Fahari. "Not in front of the kids!"

"Princess, what the-?" Katili was interrupted by Amira chocking him.

"Listen to me!" screamed Amira. "You may hurt me, you may hurt the kingdom, and you may hurt my parents and sisters. But, you'll NEVER EVER hurt MY HUSBAND and my kids!" Amira released her wing from Katili's neck and scratched her. He stood there, stunned. In fact, the kingdom was in silent. They thought that she didn't had that in her.

"Well, princess." purred Katili. "I'm impressed. You did show me that beautiful flowers do have thorns." Amira looked surprised. He's not…attacking her?

"You're not…attacking me?" she asked, surprised, but still firmed on Katili. He evilly grinned at her.

"I like my princesses beautiful, but weak," he continued. "You're not my type."

"But, why aren't you..."

"Oh, I will," said Katili, calmly. "You have humiliated me today. And no one humiliates me." Amira got nervous.

Katili yelled in a calm voice, "Let me go. I promise not to attack!" She did what he said.

Katili walked away from her and yelled, "SO, AMIRA. YOU CAN KEEP YOUR PRESICOUS KINGDOM! YOU CAN KEEP YOUR KIDS! AND YOU CAN KEEP YOUR ZAZU!" Everyone gasped in happiness.

"BUT, I PROMISE YOU, MY DEAR." continued Katili. "I WILL GET YOU! I WILL GET ZAZU! AND I WILL GET YOUR KINGDOM! And of course…" He faced Nzuri. "Keep an eye out for your darling children. Because in a blink of an eye, they will belong to me." He evilly chuckled at an terrified Nzuri.

"ALL OF YOU BELONG TO ME!" screamed Katili as he flew off. A moment of silence and confusion began. Everyone was so confused!

"What….just…happened?" blurted someone in a crowd.

"Did he actually gave her up?" whispered Hanuni.

"After all the spies and the searching for THIS!" smirked Azize.

"Okay," said Afua, who was also confused. "Apparently, because of forfeit…" He was then beaming, "Zazu has won the competition. Amira goes to Zazu."

Everyone roared in happiness. Zazu put down Nzuri, who was also happy, and hugged Amira tightly.

"Zazu, we did it!" said Amira with tears in her eyes.

"No, Amira…you did it!" said Zazu. Amira's family ran to the field to celebrated. Simba and the pride looked at them in happiness. Hanuni helped Amira get her dress and veil back on.

"Wow, I can't believe he did it." said Timon.

"Hey, we helped." said Rafiki.

Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other and cried.

The kids hugged their parents before Amira jumped on Zazu and shared a passionate kiss. But, the next thing Zazu knew after the stopped kissing, he was looking at the sky, blacking out.


	20. Chapter 20: Zazu's Desicion

**NFTA-I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Pretty intense, eh? Katili is such a creep. -_-**

**Now, you may be wondering why I didn't kill Katili off at the end of the chapter and why I, purposely, put in so many loopholes. Well, I have decided for a while that after I finished this story in 7-15 chapters, I'm going to write a spin-off story about Nzuri as a teenager! I know that I have added Zazu and Amira too much in this, but I have such a great story for Princess Nzuri, so I can't resist. It's going to be a good one. I don't want to give out way too much, but remember Katili's vow of revenge ;) And I will try to add the cubs in it too, so they don't get left out. I also have a great idea for a story of Binti (originally for Nzuri), but I don't want to get too carried away. Plus, I want to write more fanficctions for more movies. So, I'll think about it.**

**So, as you might know, this is Zazu, Amira, and the chicks' last chapter here for a while. I need to give more time for the other characters. Don't worry, they'll return at the story's climax. Plus, you will be satisfied at the ending of this chapter.**

**BTW, here's the name translation for Zazu, Amira, and the chicks' last name:**

**Feruzi=Turquoise**

* * *

Zazu felt something cold and wet on his head.

"Your Highness!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. "He is awakening! He is alive!"

Zazu opened his eyes to find himself inside an unfamiliar tree. He saw Amira, who was still in wedding attire, nurses, some chamber maids, and Timon, who was looking outside of the tree.

"HE'S ALIVE!" yelled Timon to the lion pride, getting off the tree.

"Oh my gosh!" said Amira, jumping off a chair and running to Zazu.

"Am I dead?" asked Zazu, weakly.

"No." said Amira, with tears in her eyes. "Thankfully no."

"Oh," said Zazu. "Because I think I see an angel." Amira scowled at him, to Zazu's shock.

"That's not funny!" said Amira, and then she started to hug him. "I thought I lost you." Zazu cried out pain.

Amira gasped, "I'm sorry." Zazu looked down and uncovered his blanket. He saw a huge bandage on his stomach and saw that his wing was in a sling.

"Was it that bad?" asked Zazu. Everyone nodded.

"You're lucky that Rafiki bought you healing water." said a nurse. "If he didn't, you would be a goner." Amira snuggled with Zazu, crying.

"Hey, let me kiss my bride." he said to Amira. He lifted the veil and kissed the bride. Amira gently laid her head on his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Zazu." she said, crying. "This is all my fault. I've been so selfish. If I agreed to marry Katili today, you wouldn't be like this."

Zazu lifted her head and scolded, "Don't you apologize! You saved our marriage! If you agreed to marry him, I would have lost you."

"When he nearly killed our daughter, I tried to marry him. But, Afua wouldn't let me stop the fight."

"And luckily, he didn't let you stop it because you wouldn't attacked Katili and he wouldn't give up!"

Amira sighed, "You're right, but he would be another reason why our daughter would be dead." Then, she smiled, "That's why my father tried to fire him. Afua is lucky that you won, or I wouldn't tell Daddy not to fire him."

Zazu stood up, made painful grunts, and looked around.

"Speaking of Nzuri, where's our children?" asked Zazu. That moment, one of the maids flew out of the hole.

"Your Majesty," Zazu heard her say. "Zazu wants to see your grandchildren."

Zazu smiled as Blue and Binti ran to him with huge smiles and "DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Be careful, my precious!" said Azize as the kids got on Zazu, "your father is still in pain."

The two then snuggled on Zazu's stomach.

"Oh, my babies." said Zazu, putting his wing on them.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're alive." said Binti.

"Me too, Binti." said Zazu. "I was worried I would lose you th…." Then, he realized that Nzuri wasn't with Zazu.

"Where's Nzuri?" asked Zazu. Fahari looked behind her to see Nzuri, hiding.

"Nzuri, why aren't you saying hi to your daddy?" she asked. Zazu heard crying.

"He didn't save me!" yelled Nzuri. "He was going to let me die."

Zazu's heart broke when she said that. He turned his head in her direction because he couldn't lift his head.

"Now, Nzuri Durra Feruzi!" Zazu, in a concerned voice, said. "Come here this instant!" Nzuri looked at Zazu, stuck her tongue out at him, and went back hiding.

"I think you should, Nzuri." said Azize, putting his face close down to Nzuri.

Nzuri shook her head, "He loves Mommy better than me!"

"Nzuri," said Zazu in a sad voice. "I was NOT going to let Katili kill you." She peaked from her grandmother's back and looked at Zazu.

"Then, why didn't you do anything?"

"Because if I attacked Katili, he would kill you! I was thinking of a way to save YOU." Nzuri walked to Zazu and nuzzled his wing to her face.

"Daddy, you're crying." she said, looking up.

"Because he was going to kill you. I nearly lost my Zuri."

Amira, who was crying too, picked her up and she sat down, hugging his beak.

"And I nearly lost my daddy." she said, nuzzling his beak.

The loving family joined for a group hug.

"We have 3 beautiful daughters, Fahari." said Azize. "But, I never saw a family more beautiful than this one!"

Fahari sighed happily and put her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Amira," said Fahari. "You're doing a fantastic job with your family. Your children are absolutely lovely." Blue ran to his grandmother and she picked him up. She turned to look at Zazu.

"And you did the perfect job, picking an amazing mate," she continued. Zazu smiled and took Amira by the wing.

"My boy," said Azize. "No words can describe what you have done for my daughter and our gratitude for that. You love her so much that you were WILLING to fight a dangerous battle and die for her while that horrid prince ran away like a coward when she stood up for herself. We can't have a better son-in-law."

"Oh, it's nothing, your Majesty," said Zazu, looking up at Amira.

"Please, Zazu. You're my son-in-law. Call me Daddy." Everyone laughed at that.

"And thank you, my dear." said Fahari, "For freeing our kingdom from Prince Katili. Ever since near the wedding when Amira was a teenager, he has been torturing our kingdom. Let me introduce myself, I am Queen Fahari, your mother-in-law. But, please call me Fahari." Zazu smiled and took her wing.

"Well, I can see where my bride got her good looks from," said Zazu, kissing her wing. Fahari laughed and blushed.

"Darling, he's such a charmer," said Fahari.

"And I heard that you're the Lion King's majordomo?" said Azize. Zazu nodded, "My mother started the tradition. I'm the second one."

"Ah, so you were born from nobility?" asked Azize. "Good choice, Amira." The two giggled. There was knocking outside of the tree.

"Can we come in?" asked Durra.

"Yes!" said Amira. Durra and Hanuni ran to Zazu as a nurse wheeled Bibi in.

"Zazu, you were so brave!" said Durra. "I can't believe you did it!"

"Actually, I did it." said Amira. Hanuni turned to her sister.

"Okay, we had no idea you had that in you!" she said. "The kingdom won't stop talking about it!"

"Well, no one messes with my kids and my husband." said Amira.

"Speaking of husband," said Bibi, checking Zazu out. "You did a marvelous job. I like myself majordomos." Everyone laughed.

Zazu smiled, "Amira is right, your Grace. You're adorable!" He also kissed her wing.

"I can tell that you will be a great king." said Hanuni. Zazu perked up, nervously.

"Did…you say king?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Azize. "Since you're married to my Amira, you're going to be king." Zazu gulped nervously.

"Zazu, are you okay?" asked Amira.

"Oh, yeah…I'm…" started to say Zazu. "…not sure if I should be king."

"What? Why?" asked Amira.

"Because I'm terrified. What if I'm a terrible leader? What if I can't control a kingdom? What if we get under attack? How am I supposed to balance my family, the kingdom, and the Circle of Life?" Amira sat up and put her wings on Zazu's face.

"Zazu, you're the royal majordomo of a king." said Amira. "You do these stuff all the time. Bossing animals around & taking control of situations. That's the same exact thing!"

"No, Amira, it's not." said Zazu. "The pressure is ten times worse than the pressure of the majordomo's. I just don't know if I can do it." Zazu perked up and remembered about Kovu.

"Hey! Shouldn't we leave for Peoponi?" asked Zazu to Amira.

"Unfortunately," said a nurse. "You're unavaible to go with them. You're not well enough to travel. It's going to take a while for you to heal." Zazu gasped.

"But, who will take my place?" Amira got off his nest and kneeled to him, still holding his wing.

"Maybe Timon and Pumbaa?" she responded.

"Amira," said Zazu. "No! They will be so irresponsible & lazy! Ok, Pumbaa can be a hard worker, but Timon…no, Amira."

"Well, what choice do you have?" asked Fahari.

"I can let one of Kovu's family…" started Zazu.

"Zazu, I trust Timon and Pumbaa." said Amira, holding his wing harder. Zazu sighed.

"Alright, darling." said Zazu, shaking it.

"And I've been thinking…" said Amira. "I remembered two nights ago that you said that you're thinking of retiring. I think it's time to retire."

Zazu nodded, "You're right."

* * *

Rafiki gently carried the injured Zazu outside of the tree and to the pride.

"So, you want US to be the majordomos?" gasped Timon.

"Yes, until one of my kids take over." said Zazu. "For now, I just have to rest. I have a lot to think about."

"Like what?" asked Pumbaa.

"Like if I will be the king of Amira's land." said Zazu.

"I think you should be the king," said Khalfami.

"I'm afraid to, Khalfami." said Zazu. "It's just so much pressure and work."

"Yes, but it's worth it." said Khalfami.

"So, you're actually retiring, huh?" said Simba. Zazu, with tears in his eyes, nodded and hugged Simba. "I'm going to miss you…young master."

"Thank you for everything, you have done for us." said Nala. "We'll miss you."

It was an emotional good-bye as the pride said farewell to their loyal servant. It was especially hard for the chicks to say good-bye for Malki and Shuja.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" said Malki, hugging Nzuri and Binti.

"You better visit us!" said Binti.

"And we'll visit you!" said Nzuri.

"So, will you forgive me for this morning?" asked Shuja to Blue.

"Yeah, I forgive you." said Blue, hugging Shuja. Shuja felt a tiny tap on his leg. It was Nzuri.

"Since you're leaving me," she asked, shyly, "will you lick me?" Shuja sighed.

"Okay, I will." said Shuja as he kissed Nzuri. Nzuri gleefully ran to Amira.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! Guess what? Guess what?"

"What?" gasped Amira.

"Shuja kissed me!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Good for you, baby doll!" said Amira, picking her up and kissing her.

* * *

It was the night and Zazu laid on his nest, enjoying quiet time alone, even though guards were outside of his room, protecting him for unwanted visitors like a certain, vengeful prince. His wife and kids were with her family, getting interviews, catching up with their family, and preparing for the "Royal Wedding" that will take place the next day, in which he will renew his vows with Amira for her family and her coronation as queen. Of course, her dress got stained with blood, so they have to clean it for her.

Zazu smiled at the thought of Amira, being queen. She has waited a long time for this and her dream will finally come true tomorrow. She looked so beautiful with her wedding dress. Zazu is one lucky hornbill. And she will look dazzling with her queen crown, royal cape, scepter, and orb. He can imagine her face, glowing with happiness and pride as they present the new queen. Only if Zazu can join her. Only if he had the courage and the strength to do so. Thankfully, as a token of appreciation, Amira's parents have given him a choice to be king or not. Zazu really wants to be king, but he can't do it.

"I really want to be king," he said, out loud as if Amira was in the room, "but I can't. I'm so scared."

Zazu felt something on his back. He picked it up. It was the tarot card that predicted Amira.

"_Under that gypsy disguise, the heart of a princess is beating on the inside." _echoed inside of his mind. How right she was! Zazu smiled, remembering the night they met and their date together. He waved his wing back and forth like a little kid to make Amira's tiara appear and disappear. Zazu rotated the card and gasped on what he saw. Zazu totally forgot about that! There was another part of the card. It was green and had a giant red and yellow, king crown on it. Zazu's heart started to beat as he remembered the last part of the riddle.

* * *

"Under that gypsy disguise, the heart of a princess is beating on the inside?" asked Zazu. "What does that even mean?"

The gypsy smirked, "That's for only me to know and you to find out." Zazu, disgustedly, rolled his eyes.

"This is so…" said Zazu, about to get up.

"Wait! There's more." said the gypsy.

"What?" said Zazu, annoyingly. The gypsy rotated the card to reveal the crown.

"_If you go with this relationship with your true love acceptably, she will lead you to your true destiny." _she predicted.

Zazu just stood there, speechless.

"So, my life right now is not my destiny?" asked Zazu. The gypsy shook her head.

"Then, what is it?" he asked politely. "And what does the crown mean?"

The gypsy once again responded, "Again, that's for only me to know and you to find out. You have a gypsy, a princess and a crown. Those are your only keys to find out your future."

Zazu sat there, thinking and gasped in realization. He knew what his future was!

"I'm going to get promoted because of my wife?" Zazu said, excitedly.

The gypsy rolled her eyes, "Not even close."

"Well, what is it?" asked Zazu, excitedly. "That my true love is actually an undercover princess and that I'm going to be her king of her kingdom?"

* * *

Zazu laughed at himself. He actually, unknowingly, guessed his own future correctly. But, his true destiny! The king's crown! Zazu smiled and put the card down. He knew what the gypsy meant. He knew what the crown meant. He knew what his destiny was. Most importantly, he knew his decision. Zazu rang a bell.

"Yes, Zazu?" curtsied the summoned chamber maid.

"May you get my wife and the reporters?" asked Zazu. "I have an important announcement to make."


	21. Chapter 21: Under the Stars

"**Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."-The Buddha**

**NFTA-Hi, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated since Sunday. I've been so busy with theatre and I did most of this last night, but got caught up with something. I apologize.**

**So, this is a very short chapter. But, all I can say is that we're 1-3 chapters ahead (haven't decided yet) from the climax and "the dark forces". Big shocking surprises are coming. ;) The next chapter will come either tomorrow, Saturday, or Sunday. **

* * *

Chapter 21

After their delicious dinner of zebras, Simba, Kovu, Nala, Kiara, Adilah, Jauhar, Moki, Malki, Timon, Pumbaa, and Shuja lay on the grass and watched the stars.

"I see a crab!" yelled Nala.

"I see a zebra." said Malki.

"I see a mouse!" gasped Jauhar.

"I see fireflies." said Pumbaa.

"Pumbaa, that's because they are fireflies!" said Timon.

Everyone turned to look at Timon and Pumbaa.

"What? What are they then?" asked Timon. Everyone busted out laughing.

"They're stars, Timon." said Moki.

"Stars?" asked Timon.

"You seriously never heard of them?" asked Nala, looking at Timon and Pumbaa.

"Hey Dad." interrupted Malki, looking at Kovu. "You never told me what stars are made of."

Kovu turned around to face his daughter with a nervous face, "Well, your mother can explain that."

Kiara rolled over to face her daughter. She noticed that everyone was looking at her to listen.

"Your grandfather told me that when I was a little girl, that these stars are made by the Great Kings of the Past, so they can watch all over us."

"Really, Mommy?" asked Shuja. Then he turned over to face Simba. "Is that true, Grandpa?"

Simba looked at Shuja, "Yup, but that's not all."

"There's more?" gasped Shuja and Malki. "What?" Simba lay down and the two cubs lay on his back.

"My father also told me this," added Simba. "If you're ever alone or need guidance, just look up. They will guide you and keep you company."

"Grandpa," asked Malki, looking sad. "Will you be there someday?"

Simba, Kiara, Kovu, and Nala looked at each other, nervously. They didn't expect that.

"Of course, Malki." responded Simba.

"Well, what about Daddy?" asked Malki. Kovu froze. He honestly had no clue if he'll be joining the great kings. The beginning of his life was horrible. Not only was Kovu kidnapped, but also Kovu was trained to kill Simba! How could he join them for his training and acts of hatred and murder?

"Yeah, of course!" finally said Kiara after an awkward silence.

"Your father is such a good king," said Adilah. "Why would he not be there?" Another awkward moment of silence began. Kovu, feeling guilty about his past, ran off.

"Is he okay, Mommy?" asked Malki, nervously.

"Yeah," said Kiara. "He's just tired."

"And speaking of tired," said Timon, yawning. "Shouldn't we be going to bed?"

* * *

Kovu ran to Rafiki, who was mediating on a rock. He had a worried, disturbed look on his face.

"Rafiki?" asked Kovu.

"Hm?" responded Rafiki, deeply mediating.

"Will I be joining the Great Kings of the Past when I die?" said Kovu, nervously. Rafiki looked at him and laughed.

"Why wouldn't you?" asked Rafiki. You're a great leader and father, and even better, a great lion."

"Yes," said Kovu. "But, I have an horrible past." Suddenly, Rafiki grabbed his staff and hit him with it!

"Ow!" exclaimed Kovu, then realized, "Hey, Simba told me about this. I know what I have almost done is in the past and it hurts, but I'm worried that it affects me, joining them."

Rafiki put his hand on Kovu's shoulder.

"Like I say, why does it matter? It's in the past," continued Rafiki. "You have changed who you are. That's what counts. Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."

Kovu smiled and hugged Rafiki.

"Thank you, Rafiki." said Kovu.

Rafiki smiled, "We must go to sleep. We have a big day ahead." Then, Rafiki's smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?" asked Kovu.

"I feel the presence of the dark forces, getting closer to Peoponi." said Rafiki. "We must leave as soon as the sun rises."


	22. Chapter 22: The Healing Potion

**NFTA-Hey, guys. I'm sorry that it's a day-late. I tried to post it last night, but FF was acting so weird :( ****I am so sorry it's short. I was really tired and had a bad weekend. (My top college rejected me :'[) So, it's very rushed. Please forgive me! **  


**So, someone who reads this fan fiction has told me that Vitani, who's the adopted brother of Kovu and one of the main characters in TLK 2, isn't in this enough. And I agree! I'm so sorry, I try to put her in as possible, but it has been so hard to put her in. So, this chapter is for her and Kovu's real family.**

**Starzinmieyez gave me this idea, so I thank her!**

**So, we're close to the story's end *tear* They finally get to Peoponi, and man, it will be intense! :D They meet the dark forces and man, stuff is going to get down! Really big surprises coming up ;) The exciting climax will begin between tonight and Wednesday or Saturday and Sunday.  
**

* * *

Chapter 22

Rafiki woke up Kovu.

"Your Majesty, wake up." he whispered. Kovu and Kiara woke up and stretched. Kovu sat up.

"Kids, wake up." nuzzled Kiara to the cubs. They happily woke up.

"Wake up, everyone," said Kovu. "We're going to finally…" Majority of the lions and lionesses from both prides started to groan in sickness. The only ones who were fine were Vitani, Kovu's family, Nala, and the cubs.

"Are you guys okay?" gasped Kovu. Simba tried to stand up, but collapsed and started to throw up.

"Daddy! Simba!" gasped Nala and Kiara.

"I'm….okay." said Simba before collapsing again.

"Grandpa!" gasped the cubs.

"It must be the zebra they ate." said Timon. "Glad we're bug-eaters!"

"And I'm glad that I killed another zebra for everyone else who couldn't wait." said Vitani. She, Nala, and Kiara looked at Rafiki with worry in their eyes.

"It's not that bad, is it?" asked Nala. Rafaki looked at them with sadness. After a couple of seconds, the sick lions and lionesses start to throw up. Kovu became scared. What if the dark forces came to Peoponi before them?

"Rafiki, is there anyway you can make them better?" asked Kovu in a panic. "We have to get to Peoponi before the dark forces." The three girls stared at Kovu, angrily.

"Kovu, my daddy could be dying!" said Kiara, angrily. "And all you care about is that stupid place!" Kovu sighed. She was right.

"The best thing I can do," said Rafiki, "is to make a healing potion."

"Wait, wait!" said Pumbaa. "What about the healing water?"

"Oh!" said Rafiki. "You're right, you're right." He took out the healing water and he and the girls gasped. The vile was empty!

"The water's gone!" said Rafiki, angrily. "Who drank it?"

"Ok, so you have to make one." asked Khalfani.

"Yes, but I don't have the ingredients!" said Rafiki.

"What? How?" snapped Vitani.

"Rafiki had enough for everyone. So, you must find the ingredients."

"You?" asked Moki. "Why us?"

"Because I need to gather some things too and get everything set up." said Rafiki.

"And we need to watch over Simba and the pride." said Nala, snuggling with him.

Vitani sighed. "Okay, guys. It's up to us!" she said, calmly, but excitedly. Then, she turned around to Rafiki, "What do we need?"

"You need to get," said Rafiki. "Raspberries, a bird's feather, and a zebra's tail." The lions and lioness smiled and looked at each other.

"Okay," said Vitani. Then, she turned around to Kovu's family. "Here's the plan. Jauhar and I will get the zebra's tail. Adilah, Timon, and Pumbaa will get the berries. Moki and Khalfani will get the feather."

"Sounds good." said Adilah.

The lion and lionesses, and Timon and Pumbaa ran off to get the ingredients.

* * *

"See a zebra yet?" asked Vitani. Jauhar slowly looked around and sadly said, "No." Suddenly, something ran past them. Jauhar looked at the noise. It was a zebra!

"Never mind!" whispered Jauhar. "I found one!" Vitani turned around and looked at the zebra.

"Great job, Jauhar." whispered Vitani.

"Can you kill it?" asked Jauhar. "My cub is holding me back."

"Yes, of course." whispered Vitani. She slowly stalked the zebra. But, a minute later, the zebra noticed Vitani and ran off. Vitani ran as fast as she can.

* * *

Moki noticed a barbet. Moki stalked it, but the barbet flew off quickly. Moki tried to grab it, but failed. He groaned.

"This has been the third bird all day!" he said, frusturaletly.

"How about we just ask a bird for a feather?" asked Khalfani. "It'll save more time."

"But, Father." protested Moki. "We need food."

"And we will get food." said Khalfani.

"Okay, fine."

It took them a few minutes to find another bird. Finally, they saw a thick-knee after a few minutes later.

"Excuse me, miss." said Khalfani, politely. The thick-knee screamed.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HARM YOU!" he yelled.

"Wait, what?" she asked, politely.

"We need a feather." said Moki. "It's for a healing potion."

"Oh?" said the thick-knee. "Here you go." She plucked the feather and gave it to him.

* * *

"Okay, Rafiki." said Timon. "We have the raspberries."

"And the tail." said Jauhar, giving Rafiki the tail.

"We have the feathers." said Khalfani.

Rafiki mixed all the ingredients, and gave everyone the potion. Everyone was healed and they went on their way to Peoponi. But, is it too late?


	23. Chapter 23: The Dark Forces

**NFTA-I guarantee that everyone will love this chapter. So, we're, pretty much, at the story's climax. There are big, shocking surprises in this! First, I did not add a flashback about Zira, rescuing Scar like my original plan because I'm too tired. Second, I DID added the original "The Madness of King Scar", deleted scene from the movie. Again, I thought the scene was awesome, so I'm putting this in. Also, the scene in this IS BASED RIGHT ON the deleted scene. So, the dialogue and actions is created by Disney. Look up "Madness of King Scar" to see the scene. I added the gasp parts in it because I thought it was needed. If you watched the scene on YouTube, you know what I'm talking about when I say this: I know that Sarabi is most likely the one, refusing to kick Nala out of Pride Rock, but not only that Sarafina is Nala's mother and she had one line in the movie, but also that it's HER DAUGHTER, GETTING BANISHED! And I can't picture her just stand there, like in the deleted scene, and do nothing as her daughter is getting banished.**

**Please review! The next chapter is coming ASAP. I know you guys are dying to hear about *beep*'s back-story next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 23

The afternoon was just beginning when Timon, Pumbaa, and Vitani ran to Kovu in happiness.

"KOVU! KOVU!" they yelled.

"I saw the biggest waterfall ever!" said Timon, catching his breath.

"The grass was green!" said Timon.

"And there was plenty of food!" said Vitani, jumping.

Everyone gasped as they recognized what's going on.

"You mean…we're here?" asked Kiara. The three nodded. Everyone ran and stopped at the slope of the hill. There it was. The sun was shining brightly; there were waterfalls and dens, lots of trees and hills, and a place that looked like Pride Rock. They're finally here. Peoponi! Everyone screamed in victory.

"Whoo hoo!" yelled Rafiki.

"YES!" screamed the kids.

"We did it!" yelled Kiara, kissing Kovu.

"Finally, Father and Mother. We're here." said Simba, looking at the sky.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Kovu, leading everyone. All of the lions, lionesses, and Pumbaa with Timon on him ran as fast as they can. However, as they got closer to Peoponi, a trio of evil laughter stopped them. They froze. No, they're too late, aren't they?

"Well, well, well…" hissed a familiar voice. "What do we have here…Banzai?" Everyone gasped. Banzai?

"I don't know, Shenzi. Ed?" responded another evil voice. A crazy laugh followed.

"No, it can't be." said Simba.

"Yes, it is." said the second voice. Immediately after, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and a few hyenas appeared from behind the trees.

"Hello, Simba." growled Banzai.

"How did you get here?" asked Simba.

"We walked here," said Shenzi, "Duh!" Timon jumped off Pumbaa.

"Sweetheart, I think he meant…" said Timon. "What are you, stupid hyenas, doing here?" Shenzi growled at Timon, who ran back to Pumbaa.

"We are trying to get our revenge." said Banzai. "For banishing us."

"Well, you did help kill Mufasa," said Nala. "And ruled with Scar, destroyed Pride Rock, and chased me out of Pride Rock!"

"So, your perfect idea for revenge is taking over Peoponi?" asked Rafiki with a big smirk.

"No, you fool." hissed an evil, familiar voice. "Our revenge is teaming up with the hyenas to try to kill ALL of you." Simba, Rafiki, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, and Vitani gasped. They know that voice.

"Zira?" gasped Kovu. The shadow walked out of the forest to reveal Zira.

"Zira? You're alive?" gasped Rafiki.

"Well, I am here, aren't I?" growled Zira.

"But…you fell and drowned in the river!" gasped Kiara. Zira approached Kiara.

"I can swim, darling." she hissed. She turned around to face Vitani.

"Vitani!" said Zira in a sweet voice. "My precious daughter!" Vitani smirked.

"You're not my mother." responded Vitani. "Never had been." Vitani glared at her.

"You had to join Simba, dear? We could have been great subjects to Kovu. But, no! You betrayed me!" Zira was going to strike her, but then…

"Mommy, who's she?" asked Malki. Zira evilly looked at them.

"Well, aren't your kids pretty?" asked Zira, eying them. "They look like their father. They will be great food to the hyenas."

Kovu jumped in front of Kiara to protect them.

"GET OUT OF HERE, ZIRA!" yelled Kovu. "This land belongs to us."

"Awww, but you wouldn't banish your own mother, would you?" sarcastically said Zira.

"No," said Nunuu as she and Khalfani approached her. "He wouldn't banish me."

"Ahhh, so you must be Kovu's REAL parents?" said Zira, walking to them.

"His name is Binadamu." said Khalfani. "And you must be his 'adopted' mother?"

"Actually, Scar gave me to him." said Zira. "To raise him under his paw prints to KILL Simba."

"And speaking of Scar…" purred a familiar voice. Everyone gasped out loud.

"No, it can't be!" gasped Kiara.

"He's dead!" said Simba.

"Wrong…Simba." responded the voice. Everyone's hearts beat fast as an old foe with a gray mane, hyena bites and scratches, and of course, a scar across his face, approached them.

"Scar!" said Simba. "But, you're dead! You were eaten by hyenas!"

"Actually," responded Scar. "Zira and some lionesses saved my life."

"But, how?" asked Rafiki.

"Right as the hyenas started to attack him," said Zira, sitting next to Scar, "Me and the now-ex Outlanders fended off the hyenas and helped him escaped." She, then, tried to snuggle with a disgusted Scar. "Now, we're going to rule this place as king and queen after we DESTROY them, right, my darling?"

"Well, actually." said Scar "I was thinking of ANOTHER lioness in mind." He turned to face Nala. Nala gasped.

"WHAT?" she roared.

"Hello Nala, it has been a while…" purred Scar. "My, how you have grown…" Simba gasped.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled as he jumped in front of Nala. Scar smirked.

"You're still as beautiful as you were at the day I banished you."

"Give me a break!" said Nala, disgusted. "You're still not over me?" Simba turned around to look at Nala.

"Nala, what are talking about?" asked Simba. Nala sighed.

"Simba, there's something I haven't told you." started Nala. "I didn't escape from Pride Rock to get help. I was banished."

"Why were you banished?" he asked.

"I refused to be Scar's queen."

* * *

Nala ran to Scar's cave. The hyenas were destroying everything. They were forcing them to over hunt. And when they got food, the hyenas didn't leave anything for the lionesses. They were starving. And if Scar, their so-called "king", didn't do anything, they would surely die.

"I WILL BE IMMORTAL!" she heard Scar yell outside.

"Scar?" asked Nala, approaching the royal den.

"Ahhhhhh, Nalaaaaaaa." Scar purred with a horrified Zazu in his paw. "Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. Do come in." He released Zazu, who still looked scared. "That will be all, Zazu." Zazu stopped flying and turned to look at Scar.

"Oh? Don't you think I should stay?" pleaded Zazu.

"THAT WILL BE ALL!" yelled Scar before sweetly smiling at her. That terrified Zazu.

"Give a roar if you need anything." whispered Zazu as he flew off. Nala got very nervous. This didn't sound good at all.

"Oh, come a little closer." pleaded Scar as he came closer to her. "I won't bite."

"Okay, Scar is acting really weird." thought Nala. "Why is he being so nice to me today?"

"Scar," angrily said Nala, "it's chaos out there! And someone needs to do something." But, Scar wasn't really paying attention to her. He was…checking out his breath and looking at her funny.

"The world is full of problems, even for a king." said Scar, fixing his mane. He, then, started to circle her and added: "_It's tough at the top I deserve a companion, a mate, for a start_…" Nala stared at him with anger. Is he in love with her? Scar continued: _"My cylinder's firing with fervor and you, my sweet thing, fit the part."_

Nala was in shock and responded, "Excuse me?"

"A king alone is a sad situation indeed," purred Scar as he got closer to her…a little too close. "But, a king without heir? Now that's a tragedy."

"You can't be serious." said Nala, disgusted. Scar locked his eyes on her, and responded: "I've never been more serious."

Nala, angrily, tried ran out of the den, but Scar blocked her, and said as he pinned her to the wall: "_Be prepared for a stunning proposal! The power and beauty should bond, which cannot, but fail to insure ties of hail to. The chief in discouncil. The siniquan nonsuled of ruling ascendents. Our line of descendents will flow through the pride and beyond…_" Nala couldn't take it anymore and scratched him in the face, breaking free. Scar chuckled as he touched the scratch.

"Nala, Nala, Nala." said Scar with a click of a tongue, "You know you really have no choice. One way or another, I always get what I want." Nala ran outside to the den where her pride and a very concerned Zazu were waiting.

"Let the pride be my witness," announced Scar, "I chose Nala as my queen." Everyone gasped in shock at this.

"And I reject you!" said Nala as Scar got closer to her.

"Either be my queen, or be forever banished from the Pridelands." threatened Scar. Everyone once again gasped.

"You can't banish me!" argued Nala.

"Take her away." said Scar.

"Be reasonable, Scar!" protested Sarafina, Nala's mother.

"Did you hear me?" angrily asked Scar.

"No!"

"Take her away! I'm the King, you must do what I say!"

* * *

"So, Scar gathered the hyenas and they chased me out." said Nala. "It was horrible!"

"And you wouldn't have to put up with that if you didn't agreed to be my queen, my love." said Scar.

"And I wouldn't blame her!" said Kiara, joining Nala. "What a creep!" Scar smirked at Kiara.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me." he said.

Kovu finally had a chance to talk to Scar about the truth of his past and yelled out, "YOU!"

"Ahhhh. Kovu!" purred Scar. "My, how you have grown! I hadn't seen you since the day I kidnapped you and…."

"And speaking of kidnapping…" growled Khalfani and his family, who were ready to attack Scar.

"Ah, thank you for reminding me." said Zira, and faced Simba and Nala. "We have a little surprise for you, Simba and Nala."

"What?" growled Simba.

"Kopa, darling, can you please get out here?" purred Zira. They froze right away. Did she just call a lion…?

"My pleasure, Zira." said a lion. He walked to his guests as everyone from Pride Rock was trembling. He looks exactly like Simba, but only with a few scratches and cuts.

"Hello, Father." said Kopa, cruelly. "Hello, Mother." Then, he turned to Kiara. "Hello, sis."

While Kiara looked at him with confusion, Simba and Nala stared at him, shocked and speechless. He was killed by Zira and the Outlanders a long time ago. How can this be?


	24. Chapter 24: Kopa

Chapter 24

"Kopa…you're alive." gasped Simba.

"You don't say, Pops." said Kopa, walking to Simba.

"But, you were killed Zira!" said Nala. "How can you be alive?"

"I didn't get killed. I was rescued."

"By who?" asked Simba.

"An elephant came and threatened to crush them. He then picked me up when I was out cold and took me to his friend. I was finally better after a few months."

"Then, why didn't you came home?" asked Rafiki.

"I did go home." said Kopa, facing away from him. "Then, I discovered that I was replaced."

"What?" exclaimed Simba. "By who?"

"Her!" Kopa pointed to a confused Kiara.

"Daddy, what's going on?" asked Kiara. "What does he mean?" Kopa circled around Kiara.

"Oh, so they never told you about me?" he asked with a mixture of anger and hurt.

"No, they haven't."

Kopa looked at them with hurt eyes.

"So, you didn't care enough about me to TELL her?" he asked, furiously.

"We meant to tell her when the time was right!" said Nala. "Of course, we cared about you!"

"I was extra-protective of Kiara, so she wouldn't have the same fate as YOU." said Simba, approaching his son. Kopa scratched him.

"Oh, so she gets first class protection, while I get NOTHING?"

"HELLO!" yelled Kiara, furiously. "Can someone TELL me WHO HE IS?" Simba looked at a distress Nala and sighed.

"Kiara," said Simba. "This is your big brother, Kopa." Kiara gasped and just looked at him with shock.

"Surprised, aren't you?" asked Kopa, smirking.

"Daddy, Mother?" said Kiara. "Why haven't you told me that I have a big brother?"

"Because," said Nala. "We meant to tell you. We never told you as a cub because we didn't want to scare you."

Kiara looked at Simba, "So, that's why you were so protective of me?" Simba nodded.

"Can you just tell me the story of how you thought he died?" asked Kiara. "I'm totally in shock."

* * *

"Can I please go out and play?" asked Kopa. He was a little cub who looked just like Simba, but only his fur was more like his grandfather's.

"Well can he, Nala?" asked Simba. Nala was just returning from hunting.

"Yup, everything looks safe!" said Nala. "You can go."

"Can I please go alone for once?" asked Kopa. "I'm tired of Timon, Pumbaa, and Banana Peak, following my every move." Simba sighed and looked at Nala.

"You can, but you need to be NEAR Pride Rock. No further than that tree over there!" Simba pointed to a big tree across Pride Rock. Kopa sighed, "Better than nothing."

Simba and Nala laughed. They nuzzled their son and he ran off.

"Simba, Kopa is just like you." said Nala as he ran off. Simba sighed.

"But, I'm sure worried about his safety." said Simba, watching him. "You know how mischievous we were as cubs."

Kopa ran and ran in the grass. He felt so free. Yes, he was near Pride Rock, but there was no annoying bird or a meerkat watching over his every move. Kopa saw a green cricket and started to play with it. Kopa tried to pounce on it, but it was too fast. Kopa chased it as fast as he could. However, little did he know that he accidentally left Pride Rock!

Kopa finally got the cricket a few minutes later.

"AHA! I got you!" yelled Kopa.

"No, it's more like we GOT you!" purred a voice. He looked around and saw Zira and the Outlanders, surrounding him.

"Zira, what are you doing?" he gasped.

"Are we going to kill him, Mom?" asked a little lion next to Zira.

"Yes, Nuka. We will." said Zira.

"NO! PLEASE!" plead Kopa.

Simba and Nala were in the Royal Den, crying their eyes out over their beloved son.

"We should have sent someone to look after him." sobbed Nala. "That way, he wouldn't leave Pride Rock. And he would still be with us."

"It's my entire fault!" screamed Simba. "We should have watched over him."

"And I should have send someone to look all over the area." cried Nala. Simba stood up with anger in his eyes.

"Zira is going to pay for this!" roared Simba. He then ran outside to see the Outlanders, who were surrounded by Simba's Pride, who was also mourning the child. He stood on the peak.

"Awwww, is the little King mourning the loss of his wittle son?" snickered Zira. Simba roared.

"PUT DOWN MY BOY!" he screamed.

Zira smirked and threw the bloody body of a different cub on the ground. All of the Pridelanders and the subjects gathered around the body and mourned.

"My baby!" cried Nala.

"Because of you, my boy is dead!" yelled Simba.

"Oh, good. We are even! You killed MY Scar, so I killed your Kopa." bravely said Zira. Simba roared.

"You're OFFICALLY banned from Pride Rock. To a termite colony." The Outlanders gasped.

"But, there's no food or water there!" said Nuka. Zira put her paw around his mouth.

"Don't worry, my son." said Zira. "We'll be back. And Kovu will be king!" Zira looked at a sleeping, baby cub.

"But, what about me?" said Nuka. "I'm the OLDEST!"

"But, Scar chose him, you worthless brat."

* * *

"Wait!" gasped Kiara. "If that body wasn't Kopa's, then who did it belonged to?" Zira came up to her.

"An elephant gave us a newly dead cub that looked like him." she exclaimed.

"But, what did you do with the real Kopa?" she asked.

"For the hundredth time, they let me go ." sneered Kopa. "And that's where YOU come in!"

* * *

Kopa happily ran out of his temporary home. After a few months of healing, Kopa is finally good enough to return home! He could not stop running. He will finally be home! He will see his parents again. He will be with his friends again. And Kopa can be king. Kopa did not stop running even during the night.

Finally, the sun was rising up.

"Man, I'm exhausted," thought Kopa. But, then he saw animals come to Pride Rock. Kopa gasped.

"They must know I'm home!" Kopa thought. "But, how?"

Kopa stopped. There it was. His home! Pride Rock. Kopa kept running, then stopped in horror. He gasped. Rafiki was holding a baby cub in his hands and raising her up at the peak. Then, he gave the cub to Simba and Nala, and they kissed the cub. Tears overflow Kopa's face. He had been replaced!

* * *

"So, I ran away." finished Kopa. "And never returned." Kiara faced her parents with tears in her eyes.

"So, I'm a replacement?" she cried.

"No, of course not!" gasped Nala.

"Oh, so why was I born AFTER Kopa 'died', huh?" asked Kiara.

"We were thinking about another cub anyway." explained Simba.

"THINKING ABOUT?" yelled Kiara. "Exactly!"

Kiara ran away, crying. Nala with Malki and Shuja joined her. Simba turned around to Kopa.

"We were not trying to replace you." said Simba. "We would never do that."

"So, why did you had that brat?" he roared.

"Because we loved having a cub. And we thought about giving you another sibling. Please, come back to us. Don't be with Scar."

Scar approached Kopa.

"Why would you betray me?" purred Scar. "After all, I DID saved you from the desert heat. I DID gave you food and water. And I DID raise you as my son." Kopa looked at Simba. "While Simba threw you away like trash, and replaced you with a GIRL!"

"Hey, girls are strong!" said Vitani. Kopa turned around and stared at her. He never saw such a beautiful lioness in his life.

"What?" asked Vitani.

"Errrrrm…nothing." said Kopa, turning his face away. She is with Simba and Kovu. He cannot be with her! Zira, on the other hand, knew what was going on.

"If you stay with us, Kopa," she whispered. "I'll give you my daughter." Scar circled around Vitani.

"And she's such a pretty lioness too." he purred. "She looks like her mother."

"Eww!" said Vitani. "I could never love him!"

"Okay, enough games!" said Kovu. "Tomorrow, we'll have a battle. The winner gets the land. This gives us enough time to get ready."

"Deal!" said Scar. "That's why we're here to destroy you!"

"BRING IT ON!" yelled Timon.

Ed approached Timon and Pumbaa and gave him a huge, creepy laugh. They ran behind Kovu, scared.


	25. Chapter 25: Endless Night

**NFTA-We're nearly done with the story, folks. 5-6 more chapters left *tear*. Okay, so you may be wondering what I'm going to do AFTER this is finished. As I announced in Chapter 20, I'm making a story about Nzuri. I'm currently nearly done writing the prologue for it. But, I'm not finishing it until this story is done this week or next week. I have play rehearsal all week, then I'm doing college visits on Friday (even though I have decided to go to my community college for the first 2 years), but I'm sure I'll get everything done by this week! And I HAVE decided that after the Nzuri story is done, I'm going to do a story for Malki. This was originally for Nzuri or Binti, but I had the idea this week to give it to Malki, which I decided to do it for her immediately, so the cubs don't get left out. There IS information about the stories, plus the plots on my profile now. Be sure to comment about them.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last 2 chapters! Craaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzy! I'm really glad that I found a way to add "The Madness of King Scar" in the story because I love that scene. And I'm putting "Vitanti/Kopa" in the story too. Someone wants the ship so badly, so I'm going to add them for him. I'm also so happy that I found a way to put "Endless Night" in this story. I always wanted to, but I couldn't find a way to put it importantly, I'm really happy that we can finally have a Simba moment. I'm really sorry if I hardly focused on Simba in this! I really tried to.  
**

**So, that is all for now! The new chapter will come ASAP.  
**

**P.S.-There's a huge surprise in this chapter. Two certain characters are coming back to make brief appearances. It had to be done. It's one of the biggest moments in **_**The Lion King**_**. And no, I'm not talking about Amira and Zazu (who will come back in the next chapter). Enjoy, and prepare to be shocked!**

* * *

Chapter 25

Simba sat alone outside of Peoponi. Everyone was getting ready for the big fight. Simba stopped to take a break. He couldn't believe it. They finally got to Peoponi and the dark forces got there before them. It wasn't surprising that Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and the rest of the hyenas were the forces. But, he was shocked that Zira AND Scar are leading them. They died a long time ago! What was more shocking is that his son is ALIVE after all these years, and Kopa is turning against Simba "for replacing" him. Because of this, Kiara feels that Simba and Nala never wanted her, but they had to for the throne. She was just a stupid replacement. Since the morning, she hasn't spoken to him or Nala. Now, everyone is fighting Zira, Scar, and the hyenas once-and-for all for justice and their land. Some lionesses could die. Of course, Simba has to FIGHT his own son! Simba felt terrible.

Simba sat on the grass, crying. Simba wants to go home. He wants to be in Pride Rock. If his pride was still at Pride Rock, they would be safe. Yes, Simba wouldn't know Kopa was alive. But, Simba would rather think that his good son is dead than knowing that he's alive, but evil. But, Simba doesn't get something. Once again, Mufasa is not doing anything! Simba has to battle his old foes, putting everyone in danger, his daughter hates him, and he has to battle his long-lost son! Yet, Mufasa, and Sarabi too, are just laying there in the clouds, doing NOTHING at all. Why?

*****SCRIPT FORM*****

_Italized=Ensemble/Unheard voices_

Bold=Simba

*We see Simba, crying***

**Where has the starlight gone?**

**Dark is the day.**

**How can I find my way home?**

**Home is an empty dream,**

**Lost to the night.**

*looks up in the sky.*

Mother…

**Father, I feel so alone.**

*stands up*

**You promised you'd be there,**

**Whenever I needed you.**

**Whenever I call your name,**

**You're not anywhere.**

**I'm trying to hold on,**

**Just waiting to hear your voice**

**One word, just a word will do,**

*bows his head*

**To end this nightmare.**

*Simba walks to a lake and lays down, looking at his reflection*

**When will the dawning break?**

**Oh, endless night!**

*looks at the sky*

**Sleepless, I dream of the day.**

*Flash back: Young Simba playing with Mufasa in the scene from the first movie before Be Prepared*

**When you were by my side, guiding my path.**

*Flash back: Simba, snuggling with Mufasa's dead body*

**Father, I can't find the way.**

*Flash back over*

**You promised you'd be there,**

**Whenever I needed you.**

**Whenever I call your name,**

**You're not anywhere.**

**I'm trying to hold on,**

**Just waiting to hear your voice.**

**One word, just a word will do**

**To end this nightmare.**

***END OF SCRIPT FORM FOR NOW***

Suddenly, the sky rumbled and became darker.

"Simba…Simba…Simba…" echoed 2 voices. Simba looked up.

"Mother? Father?" he asked. Mufasa and Sarabi appeared in the night sky as beautiful colors also appeared in the sky. It looked just like how Mufasa appeared to Simba a couple of years before.

"Simba, everything will be okay," comforted Mufasa.

"How?" argued Simba. "My daughter hates me and my son is trying to kill me."

"You can change Kopa." said Mufasa. "There is goodness in his heart."

"But, how can I change him?" asked Simba. "Scar has talked him into teaming up with him." He looked down sadly. "And how can I blame him? Scar raised Kopa as his son. Having him come back to me would be like teaming up with Scar to overthrow you."

"You have to look inside of him, my son." said Sarabi. "I know that he's happy to know that you care about him. I could tell from his eyes. His face said anger and sadness, but his eyes were saying another story."

"So, you are saying is that I have to have him confess about his feelings?" asked Simba.

"But, he's still full of hate about Kiara. That's the key to fix him. Make him love her." added Sarabi.

"But, you can't force anyone to love each other." said Simba, sadly.

"Yes, but you can help." said Mufasa. "And with Kopa's heart full of love and reconciliation, your pride can defeat Scar and Zira."

"Will you help me?" asked Simba.

"We will, but from afar." said Mufasa as he and Sarabi disappeared.

*****SCRIPT FORM*****

*Simba is starting to feel better. He's at ease.*

_I know that the night must end,_

_And that the sun will rise,_

_And that the sun will rise._

_I know that the clouds must clear,_

_And that the sun will shine,_

_And that the sun will shine._

*Simba, smiling and running around in rejoicing*

_**I know that the night must end,**_

_**And that the sun will rise,**_

_**And that the sun will rise.**_

_**I know that the clouds must clear,**_

_**And that the sun will shine,**_

_**And that the sun will shine.**_

(Unheard voices repeat this until the end)

**I know!**

**Yes, I know!**

**The sun will rise!**

**Yes, I know.**

**I know!**

**The clouds must clear.**

**I know that the night must end.**

**I know that the sun will rise.**

**And I'll hear your voices deep inside.**

**I know that the night must end.**

**And that the clouds must clear.**

**The sun,**

**The sun will rise!**

**The sun,**

**The sun will rise!**

*****END OF SCRIPT FORM, BUT THE MUSIC STILL PLAYS*****

Simba looked up at the sky, smiling. He's now full of hope that everything will be okay again. He now knows that they can defeat the "dark forces" and that everyone will be unharmed. Most importantly, he has hope that his family will be fixed again.

"I have to talk to Nala and Kiara, and tell them about this!" he thought. Simba, excitedly, ran off to see his wife and daughter.


	26. Chapter 26: One by One

**NFTA: Good evening! It's 9:55 at night, so I'm rushing to get this done. 4 things. First, sorry if the dialogue is rushed. Second, I'm sorry that Malki and Shuja aren't in this chapter. Third, I'm sorry if Zazu, Amira, and the chicks have too much "face time" in this. Third, the song in the end is "One by One" from the Broadway show. I'm really glad I found a way to put this in. I was worried I didn't had a spot to put it in. Here are the translations of the lyrics:**

**[Hold on tight, my people] **

**[Don't get weary]**

**[Don't lose your strength]**

**[We can see]**

**[They wanted to hold us back]**

**One by one**

**[They will not succeed]**

**[We will win]**

**[They will not succeed]**

**One by one**

_**(Repeat)**_

**[We will win]**

**[Because]**

**[We know who we are]**

**[Come and see][The cowards are running away](Repeat)**

**[Because]**

**[We know who we are]**

_**(Repeat)**_

**[I'm proud of it]**

**[I'm proud of it]**

**[I'm proud of it]**

**[Oh yes]**

**[It's beautiful in Africa]**

**Enjoy! The next chapter is coming ASAP. Very busy this week!**

* * *

Chapter 26

Simba ran to Nala. Everyone was taking a break after hours of practicing for the battle tomorrow.

"Nala, can I talk to you privately?" he asked.

"Sure, Simba." said Nala, walking away with Simba. "What's up?" Simba sighed and put his paw on his wife's paw.

"This sounds crazy," said Simba, "but, I saw my father again." Nala gasped. She and a couple of others were the only ones who knew about the vision.

"Simba, that's amazing," she exclaimed.

"He, and my mother too, told me there's a way that we can get Kopa back. They said that there IS still true goodness in his heart. They said that he's actually happy to see us. We just have to make him, somehow and someway, tell us about his true feeling about us."

"Simba, as much as I'm happy to hear that, did he say how to defeat Zira and Scar?"

"No." said Simba. "But, he says Kopa will help us defeat them if he changes. And I have a feeling he's very strong."

Then, he heard a bush rumble. It was Timon, Pumbaa, and Mosi.

"So, what's the report?" asked Simba.

"They're really strong." said a shaky Timon. "THEY KILLED A CHEETAH WITH 5 HYENAS! WE'RE DOOMED!" He passed out.

"Well, how about 1 hyena?" asked Simba.

"A couple of other cheetahs were attacked by 2 hyenas," reported Mosi.

"Half of them were successful, and the half of the others weren't." said Pumbaa.

Simba sighed. "Should we train more?" he asked.

"We're taking a break," said Kovu.

"Hey, Kovu? Where's my daughter?" asked Simba. "I have to apologize about this morning."

"She's right there with Jauhar and Adilah." said Kovu.

"Thanks, Kovu." Simba found Kiara with Adilah and Jauhar, who can't fight because she was expecting her cub anytime now.

"Kiara, I want to see you." said Simba.

"Be right back, girls." she said.

"Kiara, we love you so much." started Simba. Kiara sighed.

"It's okay, Daddy." interrupted Kiara. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. I was just in shock. And I really thought for a moment that I was some replacement. I just had to think about what you were saying." Kiara hugged her father.

"I'm glad you're better, sweetheart." said Simba. "Now, to get your brother back!"

* * *

Kovu gathered the prides for a meeting.

"Now, is everyone ready for the battle tomorrow?" asked Kovu. Everyone answered either "yes" or "a little".

"According to our spies, Mosi, Timon, and Pumbaa," added Kovu. "The hyenas are very powerful. But, we had battles like this a couple of times, so we should be okay."

"I really wish we can get help though," said Kiara. "More the help, more the better we can beat them."

"Oh, don't worry, Kiara." said a familiar voice above. "We got all of the help you need." They looked up on a tree and saw a lovely hornbill on it.

"AMIRA!" everyone cried.

"Amira, what are you doing here?" cried Kovu.

"Well, as the NEW queen of Birdistan," started Amira. She was interrupted by applauses from everyone else. "Thank you. I can get my kingdom's army to help all of you."

"That's wonderful. But, how…" started Kiara. Then, she noticed that Zazu wasn't there. "How's Zazu?" she asked.

"I'M UP HERE, YOUR MAJESTY!" yelled a voice. A still badly injured Zazu was on a hawk.

"Hey, don't hawks eat hornbills?" asked a lioness of Kovu's pride.

"Yeah, but I'm a vegetarian." said the hawk.

"Don't worry." said Zazu. "We investigated him. He offers transportation to those who need it." Zazu gave the hawk his tip and the hawk flew off.

"So, you are so passionate about your past job that you went through all of this to do it?" asked Simba.

"Well, not only that." said Zazu, beaming. "I have to help with the army in the trips because I'm the King now!" Everyone gasped and once again applauded.

"So, how are you going to help us?" asked Rafiki. "You're only birds, no offense." The army flew on the tree branches.

"Simple, Rafiki." said the commander of the army. "We'll distract the hyenas and you guys go for the kill." Kiara gasped.

"But, you can't!" she said. "All of YOU will be killed!"

"Actually," said a solider. "We're the fastest in the army. We are in situations like these all the time! We're highly trained in alertness too. You have nothing to fear."

"Plus, we got you medicine!" said Amira. "A nurse from the outside made it for you." A solider tried to carry it, but it was so heavy.

"Your Majesty, it's so heavy." said the solider.

"And it has a hole too." said Zazu. Then, he took a huge look. "And it has…royal purple feathers." Amira gasped in horror. Nzuri giggled as she, Blue, and Binti crawled out.

"Hi, Mommy!" said Nzuri.

"KIDS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" gasped Zazu.

"We don't want you to die again!" said Binti, hugging Zazu's feet.

"Honey, we told you." said Zazu. "We aren't going to fight. We are just supervising."

"But, we want to make sure you're safe, Daddy." said Blue, hugging him. Zazu, smiling, hugged back the kids.

"That's very sweet of you." said Amira. "But, I don't want you to get hurt or worse. That's why we sent you to be with my family." Amira sighed.

"Can we sleep with you tonight?" asked Nzuri. Amira looked up to see a nest, getting ready for them.

"Okay, fine." said Amira. The kids rejoiced.

"Oh, don't rejoice, little ones." said Zazu, crossing his feathers. "Because when you return home the first thing in the morning, all of you are grounded!" The chicks groaned.

"You there!" said Zazu, pointing to a solider. "Tell my in-laws that the chicks are fine. I'm not surprised if the kingdom is freaking out over my stowaways." The solider nodded, saluted, and flew off.

"So, guys." said Kovu. "With our combat, Amira's army and medicine…"

"And with us!" yelled Timon and Pumbaa.

"And me too!" yelled Rafiki.

"I think we have a chance of defeating them."

"Okay, so here's the plan." said Kiara. "All of you will get the hyenas. Kovu, his family, Vitani, and I will get Zira. And Simba and Nala will get Scar." Everyone responded with agreement.

"I have trained everyone well, sire." said Rafiki. "We'll be okay."

"Do you think we can practice one more time?" asked a lioness.

"Yeah." agreed everyone.

"Okay, then." said Kovu.

*****SCRIPT FORM*****

**RAFIKI:**

Ibabeni njalo bakithi

**ALL:**

Ninga phelelwa nga mandla

Siya ba bona

Bebe fun' ukusi xeda

One by one

Ngeke ba lunge

One by one

Sizo nqoba

One by one

Ngeke ba lunge

One by one

**KOVU & KIARA (Everyone begins to practice fighting again):**

Ibabeni njalo bakithi.

**ALL: (As they practice):**

Ninga phelelwa nga mandla

Siya ba bona

Bebe fun' ukusi xeda

One by one

Ngeke ba lunge

One by one

Sizo nqoba

One by one

Ngeke ba lunge

One by one

**RAFIKI:**

Zobona bayabaleka

**ALL:**Zobon, zobonaZobon, zobonaZobon, zobonaZobon.

Amagwala.

(_Repeated_)

**ALL**:

Ndiya zidla ngalo

Ndiya zidla ngalo

Ndiya zidla ngalo

**RAFIKI:**

Kumnandi

**EVERYONE** (As they stopped fighting):

Kwelakakith Eafrica


	27. Chapter 27: A Big Adventure

**NFTA-I'm really sorry that it's super short. **

* * *

Chapter 27

Meanwhile, the kids were playing together. But, with supervision from Jauhar and Zazu's soldiers, of course.

"How much longer are they going to train for the stupid fight?" asked Shuja. "They have been fighting for it all day long." Malki immediately felt nervous.

"I'm scared, Shuja." Malki whispered. "What if Mom or Dad dies?"

"They have been fighting battles like this all the time," reminded Malki. "They'll be fine."

"I'm glad that Mommy and Daddy are only supervising from above." said Blue. "Not fighting."

"Too bad we can't see the fight." said Nzuri. "We have to go home!"

"I'm just glad they are letting us stay for the night." collapsed Binti, rubbing her blue eyes. "I'm so tired from Mommy and Daddy's wedding and coronation that I can't fly."

"But, you all are going to get it." boasted Shuja. The three kids groaned. Then, an idea went off in Shuja's head.

"Hey, wait a minute!" gasped Shuja. Blue groaned.

"Whatever it is, NO!" he said.

"Let's fight the hyenas and those mean lions ourselves!" said Shuja. Malki and Binti got excited for such an exciting adventure, but Nzuri and Blue refused.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" gasped Nzuri. "They're HUGE! You are small! WE are tiny!" Shuja smiled at her and circled around her.

"What are you doing?" said Nzuri, creeped out.

"You're going to be the queen of your kingdom when you're older, right?" asked Shuja.

"Yeah?" she asked, still creeped out.

"Well, if you go with me, I'll be your king someday!" lied Shuja.

Nzuri gasped. "DEAL!" she said, excitedly. The 4 friends turned to look at Blue.

"Come on, Blue!" said Nzuri as she shook him as he crossed his wings and looked away. "My true love will marry me if you go with us."

"We'll be heroes!" said Shuja.

"Mommy and Daddy will be proud of us." added Binti.

"We'll be legends like Simba." chimed in Malki. Blue looked at them, tempted.

"They are all right!" thought Blue.

"Okay, let's go!" said Blue, jumping on Shuja's head. The kids cheered.

"Look!" whispered Shuja as they noticed Jauhar and the soldiers, talking to the pregnant lioness who killed Katili's spy. "Well, they're distracted!"

The 5 friends crawled away from them, getting ready for a big adventure.


	28. Chapter 28: A Change in Heart

**NFTA-I am SO sorry that it took all week to update. I have been so busy with rehearsals and homework. Additionally, my laptop is acting very weird, so I couldn't finish it yesterday :( So, here it is, finally! **

**If I have been focusing too much on Nzuri, I am SO sorry. I tried really hard to get the cubs involved, but I failed to :( Trust me, I was thinking of how of I can pull it off :/ So, please bear with me. In Malki's upcoming story, you'll see a lot of the cubs (who are going to be teenagers) in it!  
**

**Enjoy this chapter! 2 more to go :'( The next chapter isn't what I had in mind at all. I'll explain why in the beginning of the next chapter. I'm planning on completing the story this weekend, but I have a big project for school and play rehearsal all next week again, so let's see how it goes.**

**~Emily  
**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Shuja, Malki, and the chicks traveled for a few minutes to an invaded Peoponi where they saw from a distance, the hyenas, sleeping on the ground.

"Are you sure about this, my king?" sweetly asked Nzuri, snuggling on his neck. Shuja rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Yeah, of course." replied Shuja, nervously.

"Maybe, we should leave." said Malki, backing up. "They look scary…toothy…and hungry."

"Pffft! They're sleeping!" said Shuja, walking to them. Everyone else nervously looked at each other. But, as they got closer to Peoponi for their "invasion", they heard three evil laughs.

"Awww, isn't that adorable?" said Banzai. "They're trying to kill us."

"Go on!" taunted Shenzi. "Do your worst!" Shuja quickly ran behind his sister like a coward.

"Yeah, go on, Malki!" said Shuja, nudging her. "YOU'RE going to be the Queen someday!" Malki, nervously looked at them. She only roared like how Simba roared at them when he was a cub. The hyenas laughed at them.

"So, you must be Simba's little grandchildren?" asked Banzai. "You're just like him."

"AND WE'RE ZAZU'S KIDS!" blurted out Blue.

"BLUE!" yelled the girls. Shenzi smelled out the chicks.

"The majordomo bird has kids?" she gasped. "I thought he would die alone." Then, she looked at Blue. "Yup, you're his son alright."

"So, what are you going to do us?" asked Blue, terrified.

"NOTHING!" said Shuja, bravely. "We're going to destroy you, Zira, and Taka." The hyenas gasped in horror.

"Shhh!" warned Banzai. "If Scar hears you call him by his REAL name, he'll destroy you! Besides, how do you know his name?"

"Rafiki told us." said Shuja. Banzai rolled his eyes.

"Of course! That monkey." he said.

"And why do you care so much about Ta…Scar killing us?" asked Malki.

"Scar…and Zira wants to kidnap you, so they can destroy your family." said Shenzi, walking towards the kids as they gasp in horror.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPP!" they yelled as they were chased into Peoponi.

* * *

The cries certaintely got attention.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Kiara. "Where are the kids?" Jauhar turned around and also gasped.

"THE KIDS!" she screamed.

"Okay, everyone calm down!" panicked Timon. "It's not like they ran off to Scar or something." He nervously chuckled. Everyone gasped in horror.

"THE HYENAS!" they screamed as they ran off to Peoponi.

"You were supposed to watch out for the kids!" said Adilah.

"I was!" said Jauhar. "But, I was talking to my friend…"

"AND YOU WEREN'T REALLY WATCHING THE KIDS!" screamed Nala. "Thanks to you, they might die!" Nala ran off as Jauhar laid down to cry.

"I'm going to be a terrible mom!" she cried as she watched everyone run off to save the kids.

Zazu and Amira were not the only ones furious about the kids getting away.

"YOU LET MY KIDS GET AWAY?" shrieked the couple.

"I'm so sorry, your Majesties!" begged one of the soldiers. "We thought your kids were good."

"They're a month old!" said Zazu. "Why would they be well-behaved?"

"I…I…" said the other solider.

"ALL OF YOU ARE FIRED!" declared Zazu, pointing a finger at them all. "I expected more from a 5-star army. And if one or more of our children get killed by those mangy mutts, ALL OF YOU will be sentenced to life in jail." They flew off to save their chicks.

Nevertheless, the Pridelanders were not the only ones who noticed the cries. The screams woke Kopa up.

"What is that?" he thought, following the cries.

* * *

The laughing hyenas had corners the kids to a wall.

"Why aren't you scared of my roaring?" said Shuja, who is trying to roar to scare them.

"I'm sorry, you mean MEW? MEW? MEW?" taunted Shenzi. They laughed at the joke, especially Ed.

"This is why I didn't want to go," cried Blue with tears in his eyes. "Now, we're going to die!"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me," said Shenzi. "What are we going to do with Zazu Jr. and his little princesses?"

"Well, I am in the mood for hornbill nuggets," said Banzai, licking his lips and staring right at Nzuri. Malki scratched him in the face.

"OVER my dead body!" she said.

"Hmmm…okay." said Banzai. Shuja scratched him in the face before he attacked her and they all were chased once more.

"HELP!" they screamed again.

"I hear them! I hear them!" yelled Pumbaa, who had Timon and the two, worried hornbills.

"DON'T WORRY, CHILDREN!" screamed Zazu. "Mommy and Daddy are on the way. HANG ON!"

"SAME WITH YOURS, SHENZI AND MALKI!" yelled Amira.

The kids were running and running and running. But, Shuja was running so fast that Nzuri fell off! Thankfully, the hyenas did not noticed until…

"RUN, ZURI, RUN!" yelled Malki. Banzai and Shenzi turned around to see a tiptoeing Nzuri.

"GET HER!" yelled Banzai. Nzuri screamed in horror and right after, she, thankfully, made it to a tiny hole on the wall where the hyenas could not get her.

"Here, little birdie…birdie…birdie," purred Banzai, looking at her.

"WE GOTTA SAVE MY SISTER!" cried out Binti.

"Uhhh, Binti." said Shuja, as Ed slowly started to corner them. "I don't think that's possible." Ed gave them a scary laugh.

* * *

Timon, Pumbaa, and the two hornbills stopped to watch the scene.

"Where's Nzuri?" gasped Amira. "I don't see her!" Zazu then gasped aloud as he saw Banzai and Shenzi staring at a tiny hole.

"I think I found her!" he said.

"What are we going to do about the cubs?" panicked Amira.

"HANG ON!" screamed Timon as Pumbaa ran to save them.

* * *

"Awwww, come out, sweetheart," purred Shenzi to a crying Nzuri who is cuddling at the end of the hole. "We won't bite."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. "I want my mommy and daddy!" She then started to chant as if she was protesting for something, "I want my mommy and daddy!"

"Okay, okay, okay." said Banzai over her chants. "Uhhh…look, there's Daddy!" Nzuri stopped crying. "See? Let me get them for you."

Banzai put his mouth away from the hole, cleared his throat, and said in a horrible British voice, "Uhhhhh…helloooo…Zuri. It's me, Daddy. I speak in a British accent, and I like drinking tea and playing croquet. Cheerio! Pip, pip!" Banzai looked at her with a phony smile on his face.

Nzuri looked at him for a second and started to cry again, "THAT'S NOT DADDY! HE HATES CHEERIOS!"

Banzai growled. "Ok, you little brat! Get out here now! I can't wait to taste your ribs."

"Ooooh! Ooooh!" cried out Shenzi. "I call her stomach. It's so round and juicy!"

Then, Nzuri heard a gasp from Ed.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" she heard her siblings yell as she saw two familiar shadows go over the hyenas.

"DADDY? MOMMY?" yelled Nzuri, running to leave the hole.

"NO, DON'T MOVE!" yelled Amira. Nzuri quickly backed away.

"TIMON, PUMBAA!" yelled the two lions. Timon and Pumbaa smiled them as Zazu and Amira put their two children on Pumbaa. Ed quickly turned around to attack them.

"Uh, uh, uh." said Timon, turning around Pumbaa. Ed immediately stopped and growled at them.

"Oh my gosh, no you aren't!" gasped a giggling Malki. Ed gave her a very confused look. Timon lifted Pumbaa's tail. But before Timon could do anything, a lion pounced on Ed, who escaped afterwards. The hyenas, who began to went after the cubs, gasped in shock. It was Kopa!

"Kopa, old pal." said Banzai. "What are you doing?"

"Leave my niece and nephew alone." growled Kopa.

"Oh, THEY are your niece and nephew?" asked Shenzi, knowing the truth. "Did you…"

"STOP IT!" growled Kopa. "You guys always do that when you're lying! Oh, and tell Scar that I am not teaming up with him anymore. I have realized who my true family is."

The two hyenas nodded in fear and ran off.

"Kopa, you're ALIVE?" asked Zazu. "But, how can this be? Zira KILLED you when you were just a cub."

"It's a long story." said Kopa, hugging him. "I missed you."

"Kopa…" said a familiar voice. He turned around with a emotional Simba.

"Father, Mother." said Kopa, hugging them. "I am so sorry!"

"What made you come back?" asked Nala.

"I found the REAL reason why Scar took me in." said Kopa. "He wanted to use me for revenge. I earsdroped on him and Zira as I was practing fighting you guys. Then, I thought of your emotions today. You truly loved me. And you still do." He turned to see Malki and Shuja.

"Then, I saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed try to kill my favorite cubs." He nuzzled them. Nala and Simba happily smiled at their son.

"Kopa," said Kiara. "Thank you for saving my cubs."

"Please forgive me, Kiara." said Kopa. "I'm so sorry about this morning."

"Kopa," said Kiara. "Don't apologize. I am happy about this morning. I discovered that I have a brother. All of my life, I knew something was missing."

"By the way," said Kopa, "you can keep the throne." After hugging his sister, Kopa came up to all of the Pridelanders and said, "Please forgive me, my people." Everyone came up to him to embrace him, welcome him back, and introduce themselves. Then…

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" roared a voice. It was Scar.

"Your hyenas tried to murder my niece and nephew." said Kopa.

"No, we were kidnap them!" called back Shenzi.

"It doesn't matter!" yelled back Simba.

"Oh, we were trying to make the battle more interesting." said Zira in a classy way.

"And what are you doing with the enemy?" roared Scar.

"Nothing," said Kopa, "nothing anymore."

"Good, my son." said Scar. "Now, come…"

"I'm not talking about Simba." said Kopa, walking to Simba. Scar nervously laughed at this.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"All this time," said Kopa. "You NEVER loved me. You were using me for your personal gain to kill my family." Scar evilly smiled at him.

"You FINALLY figured it out after ALL these years?" he sneered. Kopa sighed.

"And it's too bad you figured it out." said Zira. "You would be a great king once Scar died."

"Or great chow for the hyenas once you win." growled Kopa. Zira, knowing he earsdroped, just looked at him and said nothing, defeated.

"But, you would get the best prize of all." said Zira. "My daughter."

"Ha! He didn't had to be on your side to get me." said Vitani, approaching Kopa.

"What?" said Kopa, surprised.

"Did I mentioned that I have a thing for cub savers who redeem themselves?" winked Vitani before they embraced each other. Zira growled.

"Ha! Ha!" taunted Shuja. "We got Kopa back, TAKA!" Everyone gasped. Scar was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" he roared. "AFTER HIM!" Before you know it, the hyenas and the Pridelanders were clashing at each other. The war has begun early.


	29. Chapter 29: The Battle

**NFTA-Hi, hi, hi! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**So, we are 2 chapters away from the conclusion. This is the battle that you have waiting for. Turns out that this was going to be more detailed than I thought, so I'm expanding it by 2 chapters. :)**

**I was also going to put a hilarious homage to the Hula Song from the first movie where Timon, Pumbaa, AND Zazu and Amira do their own version of the Single Ladies Dance, but I can't write lyrics. So, I can't do it :/ I'm really disappointed too. I always imagined Timon and Pumbaa doing the Singles Ladies dance for the third movie, so I'm let down that I can't do it.I was also going to put an hiliarious part after that part too. You know how in TLK 1 1/2 that Timon proposed to Shenzi? Well, I was going to add that he was going to tell her again that he loved her, dip her, and kissed her. I'm very disappointed that I couldn't add that.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 29

Thanks to a few lionesses, Malki and Shuja escaped the wrath of Scar/Taka. Also, Khalfani struck Scar as he tried to pounce on the kids.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY GRANDKIDS!" said Khalfani. Scar kicked him in the face, sending Khalfani, flying. As soon as Scar escaped Khalfani, he lost sight of the cubs.

"Whatever," he grumbled before he continued attacking the lions.

Everyone was attacking each other from left to right. Timon and Pumbaa, of course, tried to attack the hyenas, but lionesses had to protect them.

"TAKE THIS! TAKE THAT!" they yelled out as they kicked the hyenas and ran them over. Rafiki would attack the hyenas with karate and of course, succeeded. Zazu and Amira guided their soldiers from afar.

"GO THIS WAY!" yelled Zazu. "NO, THE OTHER WAY."

* * *

As Simba, Nala, Kopa, Kovu, Kiara, and Khalfani fought the hyenas, they got closer to Scar and Zira who were running away like cowards.

"I SEE THEM!" yelled out Simba. The lions tried to chase them, but Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed blocked them.

"Now, let's finish you off once for all." growled Shenzi. However, a big coconut knocked them out. Rafiki smiled as they fell to the ground.

"GO GET THEM!" he yelled. The lions charged to them right away.

* * *

Adilah and Nunuu were exhausted. They snuck out of the battlefield.

"There's so many of them." said Adilah, panting. "I can't do it!"

"We have to fight, my dear." said Nunuu, also panting. They looked at the battle. There were so many hyenas. The lions are doing a great job, but it would take a long time to defeat them.

"Mrs. Nunuu," said a hornbill solider. "We're going to chase the hyenas out. The King has a plan."

"What is it?" asked an exhausted Nunuu, sarcastically. "Peck their eyes out to the point that they'll run out?"

"No!" snapped the solider. "We're going to prey them out, by tricking them to leave by using them as bait. They're hungry, so they're going to notice how many birds are going to be there, and run off to eat us. We have found a generous group of elephants that will crush the hyenas to death."

"So, they're definitely doing this? They know the plan?"

"Yup."

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa enjoyed fighting the hyenas.

"This is so awesome!" yelled Timon as he knocked out the hyenas with Pumbaa's fart by lifting his tail and pulling it. "We really need to be a team."

"Aren't we are?"

"I mean, professionally."

However, little did they know that Ed was behind them! Ed attempted to bite Pumbaa until Rafiki chased him out. Ed was now scared of him, so that made things a lot easier. Mosi noticed this and stood with Timon and Pumbaa the rest of the battle.

* * *

"I'm so glad that you two are safe." said Jauhar.

"Will Mommy and Daddy be okay?" asked Malki who's falling asleep.

"I have confidence that they are going to be fine," said Jauhar, licking her as she finally fell asleep with her brother. Jauhar lifted her head and saw Simba and the gang, chasing Scar and Zira.

"Come on, you guys." she whispered. "Be careful." Then, she felt a kick in her womb. Jauhar gasped in horror. It can't be!

"Noooo!" she whimpered in pain. "Not right now!"

* * *

"Sire," said a solider. "Everything's ready." Zazu gulped.

"I hope this works!" said Zazu.

"It better." groaned Amira, who were sitting on her sleeping kids. "But, why would a pair of hyenas leave a bunch of lions for stupid birds like us?"

"Because we're food, Amira." said Zazu. "And this will lead to at least a FEW hyenas to get out of here. And every little hyena out of here will help." Amira sighed.

"Very well, then. You're right." said Amira. "Just be careful out there."

The solider saluted. "I will, my lady." He flew out.

"Your Majesties," panicked another solider. "Jauhar is in labor!"

"Okay," Zazu said, calmly. "Get a lioness to help her immediately." He looked down to see Adilah and Nunuu.

"Get them," said Zazu, pointing at them.

* * *

"Okay, Mosi?" whispered a solider. "Are you ready?" Mosi, outside of the field, nodded and he ran to a rock and yelled, "HEY, HYENAS!" The hyenas immediately looked at Mosi and growled.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. The hyenas, very confused, nodded.

"Well, have some hornbills!"

The solders flew down to the hyenas, but carefully, so they wouldn't be eaten. To the Pride Landers' shock, a majority of the hyenas, not knowing what's going on, ran off!

"It's working!" gasped Rafiki. "Most of them are running away!" Everyone was absolutely surprised about this.

There were 5 hyenas left, including Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed.

"We are not stupid." growled Shenzi. "We know what's going on."

"There's one problem." said Rafiki. "There are 5 of you, a lot of us."

The 5 hyenas widen their eyes and had a big "We're screwed!" look on their face.

"GET OUT!" yelled Timon. The 5 hyenas ran off. All of the hyenas were gone. Everyone rejoiced.

"I can't believe we did it!" yelled Amira as Zazu hugged her and kissed her.

"Now, there is 2 more enemies." said Rafiki, gravely. "Scar and Zira." The lions turned to the hill where Simba and the gang are battling them, hoping that everything's okay.


	30. Chapter 30: Victory

**NFTA: Here it is! After 29 chapters, it has come down to this. 1 more chapter!**

**I really hope that you enjoy this! I'm actually sad that this is ending and shocked how long it took me. It took me a good 3 months when I thought it would take me all year. I WILL have a Note from the Author in the next, last chapter, but it will be in the end. See y'all in the next chapter! The conclusion will come tomorrow!**

**P.S.-vitani12-tigressforever gave me a huge idea for Chapter 28, so I thank her! I forgot to give her credit!  
**

* * *

Awful thunderclouds turned the black night sky to grey. Zira and Scar are running for their lives. Their enemies are hot on their trail and there are no hyenas, guarding them. Even if there were, they would stand no chance against 6 lions/lionesses. In fact, Scar and Zira won't stand a chance against them. There's only 2 of them, and 6 of the enemies. The two stopped in horror as they found themselves at the edge of the cliff.

"What are we going to do, Scar?" panicked Zira. "We don't stand a chance." Scar looked down, breathing hard. 1 jump means their deaths.

"We have to run back," decided Scar.

"But, they're catching up to us." said Zira.

"I hear them!" cried Khalfani. Tho two gasped.

"Just trust me!" said Scar. "Follow me!" The two quickly tip-toed to the forest. They succeeded. Simba, Nala, Kopa, Kovu, Kiara, and Khalfani ran to the cliff and stopped once they noticed that they were missing.

"Did they…?" asked Kiara, worried.

They looked down to see nothing.

"But, they were just here." gasped Nala. "And they didn't jump! How can this be?"

"They must have run back to the forest." said Kovu. "Or tricked us to think they were here. Zira's fast, you know." Then, they heard a gasp from Kiara. They turned around, and caught Zira and Scar pouncing on them. Thankfully, they all jumped at them, and Kopa and Khalfani successfully pinned their enemies to the ground.

"Ugh, your little brat!" grunted Zira to Kiara. "You ruined Scar's beautiful plan."

"You ruined my life," said Kopa to them. "I have lost everything because of you two."

"But, we're family." said Scar. "You're not going to kill your great-uncle."

"Yes," said Khalfani in a cruel voice. "But, WE'RE NOT! So, I can kill the kidnappers of my son." He grabbed a paw to strike them, but was stopped by Kovu.

"STOP!" yelled Kovu, guarding them.

"What, Bindamu?" asked Khalfani. "What is it?"

"Does this have to end in violence?" asked Kovu.

"YES!" everyone cried, but Kiara, and Scar and Zira, who were now crying.

"Please…please have mercy on us!" they pleaded.

"And why?" asked Simba. "Scar, when I spared you a couple of years ago, you attacked me!"

"Exactly!" cried Scar. "A LONG time ago."

"Daddy," said Kiara. "I want to spare them. Not everything ends with violence. And this shouldn't be either!" Simba just looked at her.

"I tried to save Zira," said Kiara.

"Then, she attacked you." said Nala.

"THEN," started Kiara, "she tried to accept my help before falling off."

"Kiara, Kovu." said Simba. "Don't do this! They're lying." But, that didn't change anything. She looked at the two, scared lions, feeling pity for them.

"You're really sorry?" asked Kiara.

"Yes!" they pleaded.

"And you're HONESTLY not going to attack us anymore once you're banished?" asked Kovu. They nodded.

"Very well, then." started Kovu. "You're all…"

"STOP!" screamed Rafiki. Everyone turned around to see the Pride Landers, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Rafiki. Timon, immediately, got the idea.

"Are you NUTS?" called Timon. "They tried to kill us, TWICE."

"Don't be fooled!" said Rafiki, walking to Kiara. "They're tricking you!"

"Wha…what are you talking about?" said Scar, nervously.

"I just had a vision," started Rafiki. "That they're going to kill you, Simba, Kovu, and Kopa tonight if you let them go!"

Scar growled and kicked Khalfani in the face to attack Rafiki. Rafiki hit him with his staff as he pounced on him. Scar was unconscious and Simba kicked him off the cliff, sending Scar to his death. The thunder roared. Everyone gasped at the scene.

"SCAR!" yelled Zira as she ran to the cliff to mourn her love. She looked at Simba with a murderous face.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "ALL OF YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Zira was starting to jump to pounce on Simba. But, then lighting struck the end of the cliff, causing it to crumble. Zira screamed as she fell down. Everyone gathered to see the results. Zira and Scar are finally dead.


	31. Chapter 31: A new beginning

"**I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind/****The time we stood with our shaking hands/The crowds in the stands went wild.****We were the Kings and the Queens/**

**And they read off our names/The night you danced like ****you knew our lives/Would never be the held your head like a hero/On a history book page/It was the end of a decade,But the start of an age.**

**Long live the walls we crashed through/All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you/I was screaming long live all the magic we made/And bring on all the pretenders/One day, we will be remembered."**

**-Taylor Swift, Long Live.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Rain started to crash down as everyone saw the corpses.

"Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!" taunted Timon and Pumbaa.

"Wow, I can't believe they're dead," commented one lioness from Simba's pride.

"Honey, I can't believe they have been alive this whole time!" responded a lioness from Kovu's pride.

Kiara walked away from the cliff, sat down, and cried. She felt horrible. She offered two hated lions another chance and they were going to take advantage of that by killing her and her loved ones in their sleep. Kovu sat down next to her and put his paw on the top of hers.

"It's okay, kid." said Kovu. "We tried." Rafiki put a hand on her and nodded. Kopa came up to Simba.

"Father, I am so sorry for all of this," he said, crying. "This is all my fault." Simba hugged him.

"No, it isn't," said Nala. "You were just brainwashed."

"Hakuna Matata," said Simba. Kopa gasped.

"I forgot all about that phrase." said Kopa, smiling. "And Timon and Pumbaa taught me a song about that. How does it go?"

Kovu turned around to Rafiki.

"Thank you," he said. "For saving our lives. You're a real hero!"

"No, my children." said Rafiki. Then, he turned around to preach to everyone and yelled, "We are all heroes! Do you understand that, everyone? You are a hero in your own way. What you have done for this land and most importantly, others make you a hero." They all smiled. The rain and the rain clouds went away after that. A beautiful sunrise greeted the prides. Everyone gathered to look at it.

"It's so beautiful," said Zazu.

"A new day," said Kiara.

"And a new beginning for you and me," said Kovu before they kissed each other.

"And a new life for me," said Kopa.

"And a new change." said Simba before he and Nala kissed each other.

Then, a very happy Amira flew to them.

"Everyone!" she screamed. Zazu flew to her.

"What is it, darling? Did the little ones learn how to fly?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Something better! Follow me!"

Everyone gasped and followed her.

* * *

Amira lead them to a green bush.

"Shhhhh." whispered Amira, putting a finger on her mouth.

"Amira?" asked a happy voice. Nzuri greeted Amira with a hug.

"Did you get everyone?" asked the voice.

"Yes, Jauhar." said Amira. Everyone gasped for they knew what happened. Everyone went behind the bush to see a beautiful, newborn cub. She looked just like her mother.

"Awwwww!" said everyone.

"It's a girl," she said, smiling.

"Darling, she's breathtaking," said Nunuu with pride. "Another grandchild to bestow."

"I'm a uncle!" gasped Kovu. Kiara laughed.

* * *

That morning (after a rest, of course), there was a victory festival. There was eating, singing, and dancing. Zazu and Amira let the chicks stay to play with the cubs, before their punishment. Kovu went on the peak of the new "Pride Rock".

"What a beautiful view!" he gasped, overlooking the festival.

"And we have a waterfall nearby!" said Kiara, excitedly. "There it is over there!" She pointed at it.

"So, there is where I'm going to rule?" asked Malki with Nzuri and Binti on her back.

"Yup!" said Kiara. "This will be all yours someday."

"You're so lucky!" growled Nzuri. "You have…this, and all I'm going to have are trees and yellow grass!" Everyone laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Simba and Nala laid in the new den.

"You have to admit, Simba." said Nala. "This is so much better and bigger than the one back home."

"Yeah," he said, glum. Nala nuzzled her husband.

"I know," she said. "Pride Land is my home too. I grew up there. I am going to miss it so much. We'll go back and visit there, okay?"

"When I'm dying," decided Simba. "The last thing I want to do is to visit the Pride Lands, have one last look at Pride Rock, and die and be buried there next to my parents." Nala smiled.

"I love that idea," said Nala. Then, she licked and nuzzled at him.

* * *

After eating a zebra, Vitani and Kopa went up to Jauhar, who's licking her daughter, who just woke up.

"So, what are you going to name the little lady?" asked Kopa, snuggling with Vitani.

"I'm going to name her," said Jauhar. "Asili." Kopa knew the meaning of the name and smiled.

"Asili." he said. "It's perfect! I love it."

"Me too." said Vitani. The couple smiled at each other and Vitani licked Kopa. They looked at the new "Pride Rock", where they saw Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Simba, Kiara, and Nala.

"There they are." said Vitani.

"Yup," he said, admiring them. "There they are."

* * *

Then, the sunlight got stronger. Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Simba, Kiara, and Nala gasped. They didn't know if it was the sunlight, but they saw Mufasa and Sarabi, smiling at them.

"Well done, everyone." said Mufasa before disappearing to the sun. The others stood there in unbelief while Simba and Rafiki smiled.

"What just happened?" asked Pumbaa. Rafiki chuckled and put his hand on him.

"An old friend dropped by to say hello," he said. A strong, but gentle wind then blew on them. It was Mufasa and Sarabi. The friends closed their eyes, feeling their spirits.

"Thank you, Father and Mother." whispered Simba. "For everything on this journey."

**THE LION KING 3**

* * *

**NFTA-"And they all live happily ever after. The End."**

**Asili=Beginning**

**That is it, folks. We are done! You know what's creepy, which is another reason why I waited to post this today? The first chapter was posted on January 18 and the last chapter was posted on March 18. Exactly 3 months! Wow. I can't believe that it only took me 3 months. I thought it would take me like 6 months to complete, but now it's done so soon!**

**I'm really sad this is over. It was VERY fun to write this and I'm going to, hands down, miss writing this story. I want to thank Reldor, Starzinmieyez, vitani12-tigressforever, , & Vitani825 for the support, ideas, and love. If I forgot you, pm me, so I can add you! **

**I REALLY hope that Disney catches this story and make this a 3****rd**** official movie. I, honestly, want to submit this, but I went on the site and saw: "We rely primarily on our directors for story ideas and only accept external creative ideas through agent representation. It is the long-standing policy of The Walt Disney Company (including its subsidiary and affiliated companies) not to accept, but rather to reject the submission of ideas without prior authorized invitation." So, yeah. :(**** But, I hope I can reach this to them somehow, someway.**

**So, what's next? Well, I'm writing two spin-offs to this. So, if you go on my profile, there is information about them. As I said earlier in a chapter, there's one about Zazu's chicks, which will go first (forgive me, haha). I have started to write the prologue and Chapter 1. So, this spin-off will possibly be posted today. I have 2 projects for school, but they're really easy, so chances are that the spin-off will be posted today. Of course, we can't leave the lions out. So, the second spin-off is about them. But, the 2 spin-offs are mainly about Nzuri and Malki. The good news if you're dying to read the spin-off about Malki is that the story about Nzuri is going to be really short with 10 chapters at minimum and 15 chapters maximum, so it's hopefully not going to be a long of a wait. Once again, I have play rehearsals all this week, so hopefully the wait won't be too long, despite my schedule. And don't worry, little Asili will be in the second one ;) Again, information about them is on my profile.**

**Thank you guys so much for the support and I hope you stick with me in my future stories. God bless!**

**~Emily**

**XOXO**


End file.
